Human Nature
by LimitedByCreativity
Summary: AU. Martha Jones and Rose Tyler are both in love with the same man: John Smith. But, John Smith has an extraordinary secret…a secret, not even he remembers. The only person who seems to know is John's friend, Donna Noble...10/Rose. EPILOGUE UP; Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey…ANOTHER "Doctor Who" story, my-oh-my. Actually, I'd like your opinion. Should I do THIS __ONE, or the other one? You tell me. :D_

**Title:** "Human Nature".

**Summary:** AU fic. Martha Jones and Rose Tyler are both in love with the same man: John Smith. But, John Smith has an extraordinary secret…a secret, not even he remembers. The only person who seems to know is John's friend, Donna Noble…10/Rose, one-sided 10/Martha, 10/Donna friendship.

**Author's Notes: **Yeah…this was kinda inspired by the 2 episodes in S3, _Human Nature _and _Family of Blood_. But I'm changing it just a bit –grins–. And yes, 10/Rose. Gotta love it!!

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine.

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 1

_"RUN FOR IT!!" _

_The Doctor and Donna Noble burst into the TARDIS, and Donna slammed the door shut just as the TARDIS lurched violently, throwing Donna sideways. The Doctor was cranking some levers on his console, and suddenly the TARDIS launched into flight rather bumpily. As soon as the flight levelled out, Donna ran to the Doctor's side. He was rushing around the console, pressing buttons and glaring at screens, muttering angrily._

"_Doctor? What _were _those things?" Donna asked, quivering. The Doctor didn't answer; he turned to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, his hair sticking up in random directions after running his hand through it too many times._

"_Did. They. _See_. You?" he demanded, slowly, as if speaking to a child._

"_What?"  
"Did they _see _you?" the Doctor growled, giving her a shake, "I've got to know! If they saw your face, then -- ow!"  
The last word was because of Donna slapping the Doctor, hard. He clutched his cheek._

"_What was that for??"  
"You were getting slightly hysterical."  
"And that's an excuse?"  
"_Yes_. Look, I don't think they did see my face, but why does it matter?"  
Again, the Doctor ignored her question and began running around the console._

"_Great. They're chasing us," he muttered, before suddenly freezing in realisation, "I'm gonna have to…oh, God,"  
"What?"_

"_Well…these things can follow us _anywhere_! They've latched onto us." _

_He then produced a fob watch, and held it up._

"_Listen, Donna, and for once in your life, _please _shut up for a moment. This watch…is our last hope. This watch is—"_

* * *

"Rise and shine, sunshine!"

John Smith woke up to the feeling of his friend and roommate Donna Noble shaking him. He groaned and sat up, and saw Donna absentmindedly flicking through on of his books.

"Morning," he muttered groggily.

"Here. Paper," she smiled, handing the newspaper to him. He took it and looked at the front page, or more specifically, the date.

"10th June 2008," he muttered, smiling slightly.

"Yeah. Why?"  
John rubbed his eyes, "I had this…really weird dream. You and I time-travelled to the year 3081, and we were battling aliens and such."  
John looked up after a moment, looking at Donna who seemed quite pensive. Upon seeing him, she let out a loud laugh and shook her head.

"You are a right day-dreamer. Get up, then, we're gonna be late for work."  
John smiled as she left. John had moved into this apartment three months ago, and began working at the pub down the road. Donna had started only days after, and had casually mentioned she had no place to live. He needed a roommate to help with rent. She needed a house. Ergo, living together.

He glanced at the clock. _11:58AM_. He was gonna be late to work.

He quickly got dressed and walked into the living room to see Donna holding out a cup of coffee to go for him.

"C'mon,"

As they left the apartment and began to walk out of the building, John began telling her some more about his dream.

"You see, Donna, I was this time-travelling _alien_ – I was a Time Lord or something -, and I had _two hearts_!"  
Donna snorted and said sarcastically, "Really? Was I the Queen of Sheba? Did I have twenty limbs?"  
"No. You were human, like…you were like my _companion_."  
"I resent that." Donna laughed, "And, you can't be an alien, can you?"  
"Nope," John grinned, holding open the door to _The Queen_'s pub open for her, "I'm completely human."

* * *

_Okay, not a particularly interesting start, and I know it seems a lot like the episodes but I haven't had a chance to modify it a bit yet! :D _

_Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1

_Wow! Thanks for all the great reviews, guys! X3 _

_Enjoy and review :D _

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 2

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE—_

The shrill ringing of an alarm clock was silenced as a lazy arm emerged from a bundle of blankets and slapped it hard. With that, the same hand pulled back the blankets, revealing the head and face of a young woman with shoulder-length blonde hair, and tired brown eyes. With a yawn, Rose Tyler sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Bloody hell," she mumbled crossly.

A moment later, there was a knock at the door and Rose's mum, Jackie, came in, holding a cup of coffee.

"Morning, sunshine," Jackie grinned, handing her the drink. Rose smiled thankfully and took a sip.

"Ah! What would we do without caffeine?" she asked jokingly. Jackie grinned back.

"Lord knows. Anyways, you'd better hurry. Martha's gonna be here soon,"

Rose glanced at the time again.

"Oh, God!" she exclaimed, finishing the coffee and leaping out of bed, dashing around her tip of a room to find some clothes. Jackie shook her head and tutted, leaving to let her daughter get dressed.

In the hallway stood Pete Finnegan, Rose's step-dad, who was calling through the door to Rose's teenage step-sister, Sasha.

"You'd better be getting your homework done in there!" he called. A groggy groan was heard.

"Sounds like she's only just got up," Jackie Finnegan (formally Tyler) grinned, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder.

Pete rolled his eyes and sighed, smiling at his wife.

* * *

"I've been serving drinks all day; I could really use one myself!"

John Smith grinned at Donna Noble as she came back behind the bar holding to empty pint-glasses.

"You always say that. Have one!" John cried.

"On the job? You are joking!" Donna grinned.

"What's the use of working at a _pub _if you can't have a pint every once-in-a-while?" he asked. Donna shrugged and turned away, smiling.

A moment later, two very familiar women came through the door.

* * *

Martha Jones was very content with her life.

She was a soon-to-be doctor. Her family life was great, and she had several amazing friends to talk to when it wasn't going that well, particularly her oldest and best friend, who'd she'd known since her school days.

There was only one problem – Martha Jones was in love.

With someone who _didn't _love her back.

John Smith worked in _The Queen's _pub, and _God_,was he hot!!

But, he barely glanced twice at her.

Worse, he often glanced twice at her best friend, Rose Tyler.

Worse _still_ (this could go on and on…), Rose fancied him as well.

* * *

Rose was not particularly content with her life.

She didn't have a job. She didn't have A-levels, or any university experience. Her family was alright…or her mum was. She didn't get on especially well with Pete (especially since he kept nagging her either about not having a job, or living with them still, or not having a job), and she often argued with Sasha (who _was _a spoilt brat!!).

She had one good friend – Martha – but all her other friends had gone off to universities, or were back-packing across Europe or something.

But, there was one good thing in her life – Rose Tyler was in love.

And better still…she thought he loved her too.

* * *

A moment later, two very familiar women came through the door.

Donna raised her head and waved as Rose and Martha made their way over to the bar, automatically sitting down on stools. Rose and Martha were two of the pubs most loyal attend-ees, even though they rarely drank much alcohol. Donna had a feeling they only came into the pub to talk to John, but they were nice enough. Donna thought it was kinda cute they both had a crush on him.

"Hiya," Rose said breathlessly, "Where's John today?"  
Suddenly, John jumped up from where he'd been crouching behind the bar, making all three women jump.  
"Blimey, John, I think you gave me a heart attack!" Donna exclaimed, clutching her chest dramatically.

"Sorry," John said, sheepishly, slowly blushing bright red, "I, em…was – er – retrieving this bag of, um…peanuts,"

He put the bag of peanuts (which he had dropped when he saw Rose in his _'favourite'_ yellow top) down on the bar surface and instantly the three around him burst out laughing, which only made John go redder.

"What can I get you guys then?" Donna asked, as she finally was reduced to merely giggling and hiccupping.

"Just a Coke," Rose smiled.

"Same," Martha added.

Donna nodded and went looking for some spare glasses. John smiled at Rose.

"_Hi_, by the way,"

"Hi," Rose giggled.

The two kept eye-contact, smiling shyly, until Martha interrupted.

"So, how's it going, John?"

John glanced sideways at her, "Oh, it's alright. Nothing to complain about,"

He then looked back to Rose, grinning, "So, how's it going with Sasha-the-Stubborn?"

Rose rolled her eyes, and launched into a story about how Sasha – _despite_ being barely sixteen – kept stealing her clothes/make-up. John listened carefully, while Martha scowled, and was left with her thoughts until the ever-chatty Donna returned.

* * *

The TARDIS stood silently, people walking by it without even giving it a glance. Donna smirked as she watched, and waved to a couple of security guards whom she'd come to know over these couple of months, before sneaking over to the TARDIS, and pulling her key out of her pocket.

The TARDIS was in a rather peculiar place. To be more exact, it was in a museum, in a wing dedicated to the 1950s. The plaque in front of it read _'A 1950s Style Police Box'_. Donna smirked, wondering why the clever people in museums couldn't come up with any more than that.

The door opened, and she slipped inside discreetly, closing it quickly, and turned, looking around the familiar console room.

She smiled sadly and walked up, looking around, memories flooding her as always…

* * *

"_Doctor? What were those things?" Donna asked, quivering._

"_Did. They. See. You?" he demanded, slowly, as if speaking to a child._

"_What?"_

_"Did they see you?" the Doctor growled._

"_Look, I don't think they did see my face, but why does it matter?"_

_Again, the Doctor ignored her question and began running around the console._

"_Great. They're chasing us," he muttered, before suddenly freezing in realisation, "I'm gonna have to…oh, God,"_

_"What?"_

"_Well…these things can follow us anywhere! They've latched onto us." _

_He then produced a fob watch, and held it up._

"_Listen, Donna, and for once in your life, please shut up for a moment. This watch…is our last hope. This watch is _me_!"_

_Donna blinked in surprise, "Er…noooo! _You're _you!" _

_The Doctor rolled his eyes, "I know I'm me, but this watch is me too."_

"_Right…" Donna mumbled, taking the watch as the Doctor began running around the console again, "I'm, um…gonna pretend to understand what's going on right now,"_

_The Doctor sighed, and decided to elaborate._

"_These…_things_ that are chasing us! They generally only have a lifespan of…I dunno, a _year_, and I'd say they're half gone already. But, they have amazing senses, and could sniff me out all over the universe cos, well…I'm unique! They need to _feed _on me, to get eternal life, and that would not be good! So, I need…"_

_Here, he turned to Donna, biting his lip, "I need to become human,"_

_"BECOME HUMAN??" Donna yelped._

"_Yes."_

_The Doctor pushed one final button on the console, and a helmet-type object came down from the ceiling, attached by a single wire. _

"_This – the Chameleon Cap…"_

_"_ '_Chameleon_ Cap'_?"_

"_Well, I can't remember it's _exact _name, but this will rewrite my DNA, making me human, and it puts the Time Lord-me in there!" the Doctor explained, pointing at the watch.  
_

* * *

Donna looked sadly up at the 'Chameleon Cap', still dangling from the ceiling.

* * *

"_Wait! Rewriting your biology, your DNA…won't that hurt?" Donna asked tentatively._

_The Doctor sighed, plugging the watch into the console, "Oh, yeah. Try agonizingly painful."_

* * *

Donna cringed as she remembered what happened next…

* * *

"_Oh God!" Donna cried, hand covering her mouth as the Doctor, wearing the Chameleon Cap, convulsed violently, screaming loud enough to wake the dead and clutching his head. Donna had to take a step back, eyes widening as she saw her best friend in so much pain…_

* * *

Donna shuddered and sat down at the console, turning on a little screen. A moment later, the Doctor appeared and began listing all the things she had to look out for while he was a human.

_Just three more months, Donna_, she thought to herself, _Three more months and you can open that watch!_

She grinned as she thought back to the watch, which was lying on top of the TV in John's flat.

A couple of minutes later, the redhead exited the TARDIS, locking the TARDIS and wondering what moron would forget the name of an important instrument, and simply nick-name it "The Chameleon Cap"!

* * *

The sky was dark, with only a few stars dotted here and there across the blackness. The moon was shadowed by clouds.

A large empty field was suddenly lit up by green lights, as a huge black ship lowered onto the grass. It landed without a sound, and suddenly became invisible, as if it wasn't there.

Inside, a black figure stood, listening to its orders. Its skin was black as soot, and it had large red eyes, and tiny horns stuck from its bald head, and two yellow fangs poked out from underneath its upper-lip.

This beast was just one of the creatures that had chased the Doctor and his precious companion across the stars.

And he was going to capture that Time Lord, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

..._DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!_

_lol. Sorry._

_Yes, well, I hope you liked this. Oh, and I'm sorry if you detected any "Martha-bashing", it was purely sub-consciously!! Lol :)_

_And I really DID forget the name of the Chameleon Arch, but by the time my sister reminded me, I'd grown fond of "Chameleon Cap" :P _

_REVIEW, PEOPLE OF EARTH…or beyond._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

…_um…here's chapter 3. :D _

_Enjoy and Review. _

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 3

John yawned as he cleared off the bar. It was half an hour _after _closing time, and he was still working. Donna emerged out of the back room, also yawning.

"Can I go now?" she asked irritably. John scowled playfully, "No!"

Donna stuck her tongue out at him and looked around the pub, "Looks clean enough. C'mon, Johnny!"  
She walked off towards the door, ignoring John stammering, "I don't like…I'm not…ugh, just _don't _call me _'Johnny'_!"

Donna grinned as she pulled her coat on, and opened the door. She barely got two steps out of the door before almost colliding with Rose Tyler.

"Oh, sorry, love!" she laughed.

"It's alright," Rose said with a smile, "Is John still in there?"

"Sure, go on in," Donna beamed, watching as Rose entered. She sighed and leant against the now-closed door. They could be talking for another ten minutes, those two!

* * *

"Hiya, John!"

John looked up with a start at the sound of his name, only to be greeted with the rather-pleasing sight of Rose Tyler.

"Rose!" he exclaimed, unable to keep the huge grin off his face, "What brings you back at this un-Godly hour?"

Rose smiled and pulled herself onto a barstool, "Well…I was extremely bored and you seemed like a good way to distract myself,"  
"Ah! Brutal honesty!" John laughed, resting his elbows on the bar top and leaning slightly towards her.

Rose grinned, and sighed, "I also didn't want to go home just yet. I really can't stand this little 'perfect-family' Mum and Pete are trying to have on,"

John nodded sympathetically, before smiling and reaching into his pocket, producing a little blue book.

"Here, read this!" he beamed. Rose arched an eyebrow scathingly.

"Your diary?" she sniggered scornfully. John couldn't help the blush he kept off his face, and scowled.

"_Noo_! It's, like, a book where I write down my dreams…"  
Rose could hardly contain herself. "Perhaps your _hopes _and dreams?!" she giggled, trying not to laugh hysterically. Poor John blushed even deeper.

"_NO_!" he snapped, too embarrassed to not sound so harsh, "It's like…I've been having weird dreams over the last couple of months about myself and, well, sometimes Donna…"  
Rose smiled and called through the door, "Hey, Donna?"  
"Yeah?" came the reply.

"Sounds like Johnny's been having some dirty dreams about cha!"

Donna's head suddenly appeared around the door, her face almost as red as her hair, and she hissed dangerously, "_What_?"

"I haven't!" John cried, glaring at Rose from where she sat laughing. Donna's head quickly disappeared, and John turned to Rose.

"You sure you're alright? I know your family situation hasn't been very good lately…" John said tentatively. Rose sighed, finally stopping laughing.

"Well, I guess it's better to laugh than cry," she mumbled, before smiling widely, "Enough of my complaining. Tell me about these not-so-dirty dreams, hmm?"

John handed her the book, and watched as she began flicking through the pages, and he began explaining what was going on.

"See, I appear to be a time traveller - _Time Lord_, I believe! - and I have this blue box that's a time machine. His name is the Doctor."  
"And you have two hearts?" Rose said in a strangled voice.

"Yes!" John cried, surprised, "How'd you know?"  
Rose pointed - rather disgusted - to a very detailed picture of a _"Time Lord"_'s heart system on the second page.

"Erm…yeah." John said, grinning awkwardly.

Rose smiled, "You are really good at drawing though, John,"

Now she was looking at a picture of Donna, under the heading of _"Companion"_.

"Yeah, thanks," John beamed.

Rose began flicking through the pages, reading snippets of the paragraphs on each page.

"I think you mean '_Gaelic_' here," Rose said, pointing to a word.

"No, no. That's '_Dalek_'." John insisted, "They're these big…metal…_things_!"

Rose smiled, "Very good description, John,"

John gave her a grin.

"What's this then?" Rose asked, pointing to another picture.

"Oh, they're called _'Cybermen'_." John told her, leaning close to see the picture.

It took John a moment to register that Rose was no longer looking at the picture, but was watching him instead, and he slowly raised his eyes to look at hers.

Rose gave him a tiny, half-smile, and suddenly, John was raising up and kissing her. She gave a tiny squeak, but didn't pull away.

It only lasted a moment (but a GOOD moment!), as the whole thing was ruined by Donna yelling "Okay, John, I'm going without you!"

Rose pulled away from John, eyes wide.

_Damn you, Donna_.

* * *

Donna leant against the door, bored out of her wits. She had no idea what Rose and John talked about, but they certainly talked a _long time_.

She looked up at the sky, counting the stars like she did when she was little. She wished the Doctor wasn't like this, and she could open that flipping watch. She gave a long sigh, and suddenly she saw something in the sky. A green light. Then, it streaked across the sky, coming down in the park a couple of streets away from where Donna was.

Donna's eyes widened, and she suddenly felt the desperate need to get home. She turned her head slightly and yelled through the door, "Okay, John, I'm going without you!".

She then set off down the road, quivering slightly.

_What was that??_

She decided to take a shortcut through the park to get home, and she slipped through the creaking green gate to the park unnoticed, and walked softly through the trees.

She sighed, relaxing slightly. Must've been her imagination.

Or a meteor, or something. She shouldn't have got so worried!  
She let out a laugh at her own silliness. She would be in the safety of her home soon, anyway.

Then, she heard it.

Just a twig snapping somewhere behind her.

She spun around, but was only greeted by the sight of darkness, and trees.

Donna turned and began walking again, must faster and with her nerves on edge.

She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, as if eyes were on her.

Oh God…

What if eyes _were _on her?

This thought alone caused Donna to break out into a run, barely breathing. Her heart was hammering wildly, as she heard even more snaps of twigs around her.

Was something following her??

_OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod_!

Donna skidded to a halt, seeing the gates of the park within sight, the lights of the city the other side. She was panting heavily, a stitch in her side, but she felt much better now she was so close to home.

She looked around the now-silent park again, smiling slightly. _Nothing there_.

Then, there was a growl.

Donna spun around, but only saw a flash of red eyes before something pounced on her…

* * *

_ARGH! SERIAL RAPIST!!_

_Of course it isn't a rapist, you ninnies! :D lmao __:) Sorry for the cliffhanger..._

_OMG. Did anyone in England see the episode of "Doctor Who" tonight??_

_If you didn't, I'd ignore the rest._

_The episode itself wasn't too bad, to be honest, but the "NEXT TIME"?_

_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!_

_ROSE IS BACK!!_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_

_The Doctor is **DEAD**!!...or so it looks _¬.¬ _Nah, he probably isn't dead...but, He. Dropped. The. Sonic. SCREWDRIVER!! Shameeeeeeeeeeee. :(_

_Did anyone else hear Rose tell Donna that Donna's gonna DIE?? :( _

_I don't want her to die. If she dies, I'll…die…_

_Yeah…_

_Even if Donna dies in the series (God forbid), I'm not giving up Chibi!Donna. No. I'm keeping her. She keeps Chibi!Jack in his place!_

_:( Bethy sad. See? :( - THAT'S MY SAD FACE!! DONNA NO DIE, RTD! Or, Steven Moffat since he's taken over the job, but I digress…_

_Please review!  
Oh, and I would like to make a plea to PlutoForPlanethood04…please return Chibi!Ten and Chibi!Jack to me. Their disappearances have had bad effects on the other Chibis!. Chibi!Rose is depressed, Chibi!Martha WON'T STOP CRYING, Chibi!Donna is drawing up plans for your murder, and Chibi!Dalek is threatening Chibi!Sweeney Todd which is NOT A GOOD PLAN!  
Chibi!Sweeney's Chibi!Razors have just got sharpened…:( _

_REVIEW!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_OMFG!!_

_DID ANYONE SEE TONIGHT'S __**DOCTOR WHO**__ EPISODE??_

_It was awesome! XD Looks like Donna's sticking around, mate! Looks like selling my soul worked..._

_Lmao :D_

_Anyways, yeah :)_

_Chapter 4 already? Cool._

_Enjoy, dearies!_

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 4

_**Earlier: Sometime During Donna's Lunch Break…**_

Donna sat down at the console, turning on a little screen. A moment later, the Doctor appeared and began listing all the things she had to look out for while he was a human.

"_Hi," _he said, fiddling with his glasses. Donna gave a little smile.

"_Okay, so Donna, whilst I'm human, you'll need to remember some things. One, the creatures after me want me for my lifespan. I still have a long time left to go," _he explained, _"And devouring me will make them live for the rest of my lifespan, but, they can probably expand their lives by a couple of months by devouring humans, so, if any humans die mysteriously, and you suspect The Family, open the watch, okay?"_

Even though she knew it was a recording, Donna nodded. _"The Family" _were a family of aliens – whose real name Donna couldn't pronounce without several voice boxes, apparently – who ate someone's heart to get the rest of their lifespan. Donna shuddered at the idea of someone finding bodies lacking _hearts_. Apparently, The Family could devour any species as long as it had a heart. There were six in The Family.

"_And you," _the Doctor continued with a small smile, _"Don't let me abandon you, yeah? Hopefully Human-Me will be as nice as I am," _

Donna chuckled, and switched off the screen, shaking her head.

* * *

_**Back To The Present…**_

Then, there was a growl.

Donna spun around, but only saw a flash of red eyes before something pounced on her…

The creature had black skin, black as soot, and it had evil red eyes. Tiny horns stuck out of its otherwise bald head, and its fangs bared in a twisted grin at her.

And, yes, Donna had seen it before.

It was one of The Family.

The beast threw her to the ground, hissing.

"_Where is the Time Lord, Donna Noble_?"  
Donna didn't answer, instead she struggled against the claws pinning her down, but it was too strong.

"_Feisty one, aren't you_?" it said in its demonic voice, "_Well, you seem young enough. You would probably lengthen Mother of Mine and Father of Mine's lives for long enough until we find the Doctor_…"

Donna instantly realized what it meant and she let out a strangled scream, struggling violently against it, as it raised one clawed hand, read to cut out her heart.

She screamed again, and this time the creature growled angrily, digging it's claws into the open flesh on her shoulder and dragging them through, creating 3 identical inch-long cuts.

Suddenly, there was a bark, and a wet nose came in between Donna and this alien, and a tongue began licking Donna's face.

Donna shook her head violently, attempting to get this dog out of her way, when she felt a weight being lifted off her, and the beast that had attacked her was gone.

Donna shakily sat up, pushing the sheepdog off of her. The dog was wagging its tail manically, and leapt forward, putting its paws on Donna's shoulder and continuing to lick her face.

"Rex? REX?"

The dog paused and looked up. An old man was hobbling towards them, holding a lead in one hand.

"Rex, come here!" he ordered. The dog reluctantly went to its owner, and the man looked apologetically at Donna.

"I'm sorry, miss. Rex is harmless really; just very social!" he chuckled, and suddenly his eyes widened, "Dear God! Did he do that to you?"  
Donna frowned, confused, "What do you mean?"  
He pointed to her shoulder. She put her hand on her shoulder, and instantly regretted this action as pain shot down her arm. She remembered the three cuts, and when she pulled her hand away, there was a lot of blood.

"N-no," she muttered, climbing unsteadily to her feet, "It wasn't the dog…"  
The man looked relieved, "Oh good. Do you need a ride home or something? Or to the hospital, you might need stitches…"  
Donna shook her head and turned away, walking away quickly.

The man called after her, but she ignored him.

She was still shaking from what had happened. If they had found her, they were one step closer to the Doctor.

_The watch_, she thought.

* * *

Rose pulled away from John, eyes wide.

"Did you just…_kiss _me?" she asked. John nodded, "Yeah, I guess…"  
Rose bit her lip hard, "Oh…"  
The two sat in an awkward silence, Rose staring at the floor and John staring at the side of her head.

"Well!" Rose suddenly grinned, beaming, "I'd best be getting home. Mum will go mental if I'm too late, y'know,"  
John was about to say something when Rose got up, zipping her jacket up, "See ya, John,"

She leant across the bar, and kissed him again, one hand resting on her cheek.

Then, she was gone.

John stood silently, eyes wide, before proclaiming to the empty bar, "I'm getting mixed signals here!!"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair – his incredibly _amazing _hair, as Rose had said once – and climbed over the counter, and locking up the pub.

He was rather annoyed to see Donna really _had _gone home without him. He scowled and began walking along the streets alone, wondering what was up with Rose.

First, _he _kissed _her_.

Then, Rose seemed really confused.

Then, _she _kissed _him_.

John rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets, staring down at the pavement.

_Women_!!

He would never understand them!

He got to his flat and unlocked the door, walking in.

_No sign of Donna_.

As if she'd heard his thoughts, Donna came out of the bathroom, already in her pyjamas.

"Hey," she smiled, toweling off her wet hair.

"Had a shower?" he asked. Donna scowled.

"No, I just thought it would be a good idea to jump in the Thames on my way over here," she said sarcastically. John rolled his eyes as Donna flopped down on the sofa. It was obviously one of _those _days again!

"What's up?" Donna asked, patting the seat beside her. John sat down on the arm rest beside Donna, sighing.

"You look a little shell-shocked," Donna said, looking worriedly at him. He nibbled his lip, before saying, "I kissed Rose,"  
If Donna had been drinking, she would've spat it out.

"YOU **WHAT**?!" she yelled so loudly John had to jump off of the sofa to keep his ears at a safe distance from the noise.

"Well, I kinda kissed her…" John stammered. Donna's eyes widened.

"Huh." she mumbled, suddenly calm.

Inside, Donna's thoughts were racing.

_He never EVER said anything about women!_

_Bugger him, he mentioned he wasn't allowed to eat PEARS but he never said ANYTHING about women!!_

_Did the idea of human-him wanting a woman never OCCUR to him?? Clearly, he had no idea how men work!_

_Bugger bugger bugger bugger…_

Meanwhile, John had spotted something under the spaghetti strap of her top.

"Donna!" he said quietly, "What _happened_?!"  
"Eh?" Donna said, looking confused.

He pulled the strap down, and looked in horror at the deep wounds on her shoulder.

"Oh my God!" said the ever-squeamish John. Donna got up and shrugged, throwing the towel over her shoulder to cover the cuts, wincing as they were still sore.

"What happened, Donna?" John asked worriedly as Donna moved over to the television set. He watched as she picked up an old fob watch, turning it over in her hand.

_Should I open it? Bring back the Doctor?_

_But…its only 3 more months, and he did say only open it if people were dying…_

Donna was facing a moral dilemma, between saving the Doctor, and her own selfish reasons. The Doctor _had _to hide from them, else they'd devour both his hearts, killing him and causing an evil Family to live forever. But…

She _missed _him.

Donna sighed and put the watch down, turning around with a big smile.

"Nothing's wrong, John. I just…fell over on the way home, scraped my shoulder."

"But, Donna, those scars look really deep,"

Donna laughed heartily, "You're very melodramatic today, Johnny. C'mon, I think we both need a good night's sleep, yeah?"

John nodded, still not looking convinced. Donna bid goodnight to him and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. She then lent her head on the wall, sighing deeply.

_Three more months… _she repeated to herself, _Those things won't come after you again, just three…more…months…_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this, guys! It's funny how I always update after **Doctor Who** is on, isn't it? XD_

_And, PlutoForPlanethood04…FINE. You can have Chibi!Sweeney back, just gimme Chibi!10 and Chibi!Jack back!! Anyways, Chibi!Donna was distraught that Donna almost died in the show, and she has declared war on Chibi!Sweeney cos Chibi!Sweeney laughed._

_Ahem! :)_

_Please review!! You can have a Chibi!Doctor Who character of your choice... ¬.¬ or you can have Chibi!Martha...the others are M-I-N-E!!  
:D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**IMPORTANT A/N****: **_I'm terribly sorry for such a long wait, but I've had a lot of stuff going on in my life. My dad's just been offered a job in Gothenburg, _**Sweden**_, and we're moving there in August, so me, my sister and my mother have been over there for the last 3 days – it's just been hectic lol!! :D _

**NOT-IMPORTANT RAMBLING:**_OMG, who saw "The Stolen Earth" on Saturday? It was so good, and the episode this Saturday looks positively A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!! lolz :D I might end up missing my friend's band's gig just to watch it…I have no social life…_

_Chapter 5? Enjoy… :)_

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 5

John awoke to the sounds of birds cheeping and sunlight streaming through the open window. He yawned and sat up, to see a note pinned to his bedroom door, from Donna. He groggily climbed out of his warm "burrow" – as Donna called it – and pulled the note to him, squinting to read her unnatural tiny writing.

_Gone out with Chris, be back later. Donna xxx_

John smirked, crumpling the note up and throwing it into the wastepaper basket. Chris was Donna's current boyfriend, although she did seem to have a different man home every week. John sighed and began to leave the room, before the memories of the previous night came washing back to him, and he fell back on his bed groaning.

_Him and Rose._

_Kiss._

_More kiss._

_John VERY VERY confused!_

* * *

Rose awoke to the sound of people knocking on the door, and her mother greeting someone in a loud voice. _Not _the perfect way to wake up. She sat up and suddenly saw her step-sister Sasha. Sasha was standing by Rose's vanity mirror, looking like a deer caught in headlights, with one hand in Rose's make-up draw. Rose tutted, shaking her head.

"Hand caught in the cookie jar," she sing-songed, getting up and pulling Sasha away from the mirror, grabbing the make-up out of the teenager's hand.

"Oh, _please_, Rose!" she exclaimed, "I'm going out with my friends today, and I've run out of lip-gloss,"

"Buy some," Rose said simply, "I _earn _the money for these things, and I don't want you to waste it!"

Sasha gave her sister puppy-dog eyes, but Rose merely smiled and gestured to the bedroom door. With a harrumph, Sasha stormed out, slamming the door, but not before Rose heard, "_Dad_! Rose won't let me borrow anything!!"

Rose rolled her eyes and fell onto her bed, burrowing under the covers. But, it was only a matter of time before her mother came in and pulled Rose's duvet away.

"Rose! We have guests!" she exclaimed, pulling her daughter up.

"Who?" Rose mumbled, attempting to lie back again.

"Mickey!" Jackie said, a little _too _enthusiastically.

Ah.

Mickey Smith…Rose had dated him when she was sixteen, up until a while ago, but the two had broken up as Rose thought they "needed different things". That was a nice way of saying she fancied the barman at the pub. Unfortunately, he still thought _she _was what he needed, and her family loved him, therefore were all too happy to help him win her back.

"Great," Rose mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh, and Martha's here too," Jackie said, less enthusiastically now. Rose grinned and rolled off her bed, reaching for a draw and opening it, pulling out a neatly wrapped present and card.  
"Martha's 22nd today," she said, noticing her mother's confused look. Jackie's mouth formed an "O" of surprise as Rose slipped past her into the living room, still in her Mr. Men pyjamas.

Martha sat on a big armchair, flicking through an _OK! _magazine. Mickey sat on the sofa opposite, drinking a mug of tea.

"Rose!" they said at the same time, both standing up.

"_Happy birthday_!" Rose cried, hugging Martha tightly, pointedly ignoring Mickey. She still felt very uncomfortable around him, and wasn't talking to him…especially since he sent her dozens of presents to her workplace last month, and a string quartet proclaiming his love. _Sooo _embarrassing!

"Thanks!" Martha beamed, hugging Rose back and taking the present.

"So, what're we going to do today?" Rose asked.

"I was thinking go have a drink," Martha told her.

"We do that _every _day!" she laughed. Martha shrugged, "So? We like it, and, just for a change, _you _could pay!!"

Rose burst out laughing and nodded, "Fine, fine! Lemme go get dressed,"

Rose finally turned in Mickey's direction and mumbled, "Mickey," as acknowledgment, before heading back into her room.

* * *

John hated _Baywatch_.

It's not that he resented the slow-motion running of girls in skin-tight red bathing suits.

It's not because of Pamela Anderson or Carmen Electra (they were more…_plus_ points).

It was because every single time he got bored, it was on. Everytime he started his daily-channel flipping, he found _Baywatch_, and got pulled into it.

Lucky, on this day, he was pulled out of it by a knock on the door. With a smile, he got up and opened the door, to reveal two lovely ladies.

"Martha, Rose!" he cried. Rose looked slightly tipsy, but smiled at him none-the-less. Martha looked completely sober, and was wearing a badge saying _22 Today!_.

"Hiya, John," Martha beamed, stepping into the apartment, "You, erm…watching _Baywatch_?"  
John's eyes widened and he grabbed the remote, quickly turning off the television.

"What can I do for you?" John asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's Martha's birthday today," Rose told him, with a big grin.

John's eyes widened even more. He remembered Martha telling him this…but he had _completely _forgotten a present.

"Of course!!" he exclaimed, grinning and hugging Martha, "Happy birthday! I, um, have something for you…"  
He turned and pretended to rummage through some stuff, muttering under his breath, "…_somewhere_…"

He caught sight of something on the television set. It must be Donna's…but it was very nice.

_I'll pay her back_, he decided, grabbing it and spinning around.

"Here!" he beamed, "I didn't get time to wrap it, sorry."

Martha took it out of his hand, "Wow…"  
"It's an antique," he told her, making it up on the spot. He panicked when he saw she couldn't open it, "It's, um…been stuck like that, since the Victorian ages. I just thought you might like it…it was my grandmother's,"

Martha's face lit up, "A family heirloom? Wow, I love stuff like this!"  
John's face became confused, "Really? Old stuff? …I mean, that's why I thought you'd like it!"  
Martha grinned happily and hugged him, "Thanks, Johnny!"  
"No problem," John smiled, "But…don't call me Johnny,"  
As they hugged, John found himself gazing at Rose, who was looking interestedly at the fridge magnets. She looked up and met his eye; he grinned widely at her, and she couldn't help but grin back.

The moment was ruined by Martha's phone ringing. She reluctantly pulled away from John and picked it up.

"Hello? …hi, Mum, what's wrong? …oh God, was that _now_?? I'll be there in a tick!"  
She hung up and looked apologetically at her friends, "Sorry, guys. My grandparents have just arrived for my birthday dinner and, surprisingly enough, the guest of honour is 40 minutes late!"  
Rose and John smiled, tearing away from each other and looking at Martha.

"I've gotta go. See ya, then,"  
As Martha left, both Rose and John called "Happy birthday!" before the door closed.

Then the two were left in a rather uncomfortable silence.

"Well, this is awkward!" Rose suddenly exclaimed, leaning against the fridge, "And it wouldn't be if you hadn't kissed me."

"What?" John yelped, "I kissed --? _Rose_!"  
"What?"  
"That's hardly fair. Yes, I kissed you, but then _you _kissed me!"

Rose bit her lip, nodding slightly, "Well, yeah, I suppose I did…"

John smirked triumphantly.

Then, Rose turned and looked him in the eye, "But, why did you start it?"

John didn't answer, his eyes travelling to look down at the floor. If he had been looking up, he would've seen the flicker of hurt in Rose's eyes.

"Just cos I was there?" she whispered. John's head snapped up and he said in an equally soft voice, "No. That's not it,"

"_Please_," she said pleadingly, "Just tell me what it is then,"  
"I think I like-like you," John suddenly babbled, his eyes meeting hers, "I think I like-like you a _lot_."

Rose's eyes widened, and John suddenly felt really uncomfortable, looking away from the blonde.

A moment later, he felt two arms wrap around his waist and a voice whisper in his ear, "Well, I like-like you too, Johnny,"

John felt his face split into a grin, and he turned around, nodding.

"Good, good…can't say I blame you,"  
Rose stuck her tongue out at him, and John smiled, before leaning down and kissing her.

* * *

The apartment seemed empty when Donna and Chris arrived.

"John?" she called, putting her keys on the counter.

"Is that your roommate?" Chris asked. His girlfriend nodded, still peering around looking for him.

"Yeeeeeeeeeah, looks like we're all alone," she grinned, turning back to Chris.

"That's not necessarily a _bad _thing," Chris said, waggling his eyebrows. Donna laughed and kissed him.

She was so preoccupied in her date that Donna didn't notice the fob watch was missing from on top of the television set.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!  
:O _

_Lolz :D_

_That was kinda obvious wasn't it? ;)_

_Okay, not my favourite/best chapter, but I had some 10/Rose in there! X3_

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!!  
_

_P.S. "Doctor Who" tomorrow! EEK!!_

_P.P.S. I HAVE changed my penname again ;) lol _

_P.P.P.S. Yes. Please review. :D_


	6. Author's Note

**_HOWDY, MY LOYAL, AMAZING READERS!!_**

XD

**Anyways**, this is not a BAD _Author's note_.

_Though that's probably what you're used to with me lol :D_

But…

I officially know _exactly_what I am going to do with ALL my unfinished stories.

These are _The World Changes…_(HSM), _Our Love Story _(Hairspray), _Human Nature _(DW), _Johanna _(ST), _Humuwaki Island _(HSM), and_ Remembering _(DW).

I have all my plans written in a big blue swirly notebook. :)

**So, now I know **_**what's going on**_**, hopefully you can expect more FREQUENT UPDATES.**

**Yay. :)**

**Just one thing…**

_I'd like more reviews on my older story like TWCAR and OLS. I only one or two for the last chapter of OLS. _(

_**So…yeah :)**_

**OH.**

_And, I've changed my penname again. :P_

_I am now **B o r n - To - A c t.**_

_Cool, no?_

_I hopefully will update one of my stories soon.._

**B o r n - To - A c t **_(Beth)_

xxx


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Nada, amigos. :(

**A/N:** _Jee…SUS. Have I really not uploaded a proper chapter since __before__ "Journey's End"? CHRIST ALIVE. I'm hopeless, I know. On the plus side, I'm updating now! XD On the downside, "Journey's End" made me cry._

**_B-U-C-K-E-T-S._**

_:( First, Rose is left - granted, she gets her own Doctor, but still…- and then, we lose DONNA!, and then…well, to add insult to injury, Martha is the only one who gets out unscathed. ¬.¬_ _If only me and my friend Molly could be in writing "Doctor Who". It would be much more perfect for the fangirl-y types, and we'd have very original monsters like giant DUCKS or summat. XD Lol, no lie. _

_Anyway, I AM updating so __**Enjoy**__! :)_

* * *

**Human Nature **

Chapter 6

_"Hello. Agatha Christie,"_

_Donna smiled innocently, clearly not getting it, whilst the Doctor's mouth dropped open._

_"What about her?" Donna asked. The blonde lady frowned slightly._

_"That's me." _

_Donna's mouth formed an 'O' of surprise, "Noo!! You're kiddin'!"_

_"Agatha Christie!" the Doctor exclaimed, shaking her hand warmly, "I was just talking about you the other day! I said…"_

"JOHN!!"

John Smith was pulled out of his dream world by his girlfriend of two weeks, Rose Tyler, shaking his shoulder quite violently..

"Whatzehellisgoingon??" he cried, looking around. The blonde giggled, running a hand through his hair.

"Nothing! You were just talking in your sleep,"

"What was I saying?" John yawned.

"Well, you were going on about Agatha Christie," Rose laughed, "And Donna. And the general 1920s,"

John shook his head, "Was I?"

Rose nodded and kissed him warmly. The two were sitting on John's bed; they _had _decided to officially date, but no-one else knew. They were in that period of a relationship where it was all lovey-dovey, and an almost honeymoon phase. Of course, their relationship only went as far as having dinner together or seeing a movie, before coming back to spend the night at John's apartment. Not even _Donna _knew, and she was his _roommate_.

"Did I wake you up?" John asked, as Rose got up and pulled his shirt on.

"Nah," she grinned, doing up the buttons, "I was already awake,"

John smiled cockily, "Watching me as I slept, hm?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "No, just thought I'd draw a moustache on you before you got up,"

John's eyes widened and he grabbed Rose's handbag, pulling out her mirror and inspecting his moustache-less face.

"Liar," he growled, grinning. Rose beamed back until John got up and approached her threateningly. She squealed and ran into the front room, only to have two strong arms grab her and swing her around.

"STOP!" Rose exclaimed, struggling until he dropped her on the sofa. Only then did the two scantily-clad people notice the familiar figures of Donna Noble and her boyfriend Chris standing by the breakfast bar, watching the two amusedly. Rose pushed John off of her, climbing up, flushing red. Both were suddenly aware they were only in their underwear - or in Rose's case, wearing John's shirt as well which probably didn't help.

"I'm so sorry--" Rose began, before feeling John poke her in the ribs. She turned to see John looking pointedly at Donna, and when Rose looked more closely, she could see that Donna was also blushing, and that she and Chris were in similar conditions to her and John. Rose bit back her apology and looked up at Donna, who was taking a keen interest in her feet.

"_Donnaaaa_," Rose sing-songed, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. Donna looked up and met her gaze.

That was all it took.

Suddenly, both women burst into peals of laughter, walking around the breakfast bar and began chattering excitedly to each other, much to the confusion of their partners. The women were speaking quickly, that John could only catch a few snippets of conversation.

"_What's been goin' on here then--?_"

"_--can probably guess, but I could say the same! How long has this been going on?_"

"_Two weeks!_"

Here, Donna turned to John and mock-glared, "Two weeks and you never thought to mention to _me_ that you were with Rose? _Me_; your roommate? Your _friend_?!"

John quickly closed his mouth and smiled sheepishly, "Erm…sorry?"

"Yeah, you will be," Donna teased, before turning back to her loud chatter with Rose. Chris and John looked at each other. John raised a hand in a wave.

"John Smith," he smiled.

"Chris Parker," the other man grinned back.

* * *

Later that evening, John and Rose were sitting curled up on the sofa, watching old reruns of _Friends_. John had to admit, he felt better being open about he and Rose's relationship.

"Aw, won't cha look at the lovebirds!"

John and Rose both looked up to see Donna standing in the doorway of her bedroom, grinning at the two.

"Shut up," John smiled back, rolling his eyes.

Donna smiled at him, inside her stomach churning, as they had been doing all day. She was very good at keeping up a happy front.

She had done well, pretending for a whole day like their relationship didn't worry her. She had run out to see the TARDIS almost immediately after getting dressed, and watched the video the Doctor had left her. It hadn't said _anything _about women! She still couldn't believe that the moron never thought his human-self would have _needs _or…fall in love. Donna cringed, wondering if John _did _love Rose. He acted like a love struck teenager. What happened when he became the Doctor again? What if he _and _Rose walked away with broken hearts, and Donna could do nothing? Donna usually was looking forward to opening the watch, but now--

_Oh. My. God._

Donna's eyes had travelled to the top of the television set, were the fob watch was…or _should've _been

"No, no, no, no, no…" she breathed walking right in front of the television and running her hands all over the top, ignoring the dust she got on them, and looking at the floor around it.

"Er, Donna? D'ya mind?"

Donna looked around, wide-eyed, at Rose and John, who were craning to see the screen.

"Where is it?" she said dangerously.

"What?" John asked.

"The watch?" Donna said, her voice shaking with worry. She _couldn't _have lost the watch! The Doctor would be gone forever if she had; Donna wouldn't be able to make him a Time Lord again. She felt sick with worry, and her eyes were still scanning the room.

"The, er…_fob watch_?" came John's nervous voice. Donna whirled around and looked at him.

"Yes!"

John ran a hand through his hair, "I…kinda gave it away…"

Donna's eyes flashed dangerously, and she stepped forward, "_What_?"

John felt both him and Rose shrinking back into the sofa.

"Well…it was Martha's birthday and I wanted to give her a present…"

"It was _mine_!!" Donna cried shrilly, pointing to herself.

"I'll pay you back," John mumbled timidly. Donna leaned right down, glaring at him.

"It's _irreplaceable_." she hissed, "And it means a lot to me. I don't want to be _paid back_. I want _it _back!"

"I can't just demand it back!" John argued weakly. Donna gritted her teeth and turned away, stomping back to her room and slamming the door with all the power she could muster.

John and Rose looked at each other.

"I didn't think it'd bother her that much," he said, all wide-eyed and innocent, "It was a _fob-watch_! That didn't even open!"

Rose shrugged weakly, "Maybe it was a family heirloom. Might've been her grandmother's or something,"

John nodded, suddenly feeling guilty. Donna had talked about her maternal grandmother a lot, saying she had died in a car accident when Donna was 10 and how devasted Donna had been.

"Well…I _will _pay her back! Somehow!" John insisted. Rose smiled, "I know you will. Cos I'll _force _you."

John chuckled and Rose patted his knee and kissed his cheek, getting up and heading into the bathroom.

* * *

Donna leant against her bedroom door, breathing heavily. How could the _idiot_ give it away?? She could KILL that man! Surely he knew he shouldn't give away things that didn't belong to him! And now, that fob watch containing a whole Time Lord consciousness was out there, God knows where!

Donna fell onto her bed, burying her head in her pillow and screamed into it, getting out all her frustrations.

What was she going to _do_??

* * *

Rose had decided to head back home at around 11, and John, frightened for his safety around the furious Donna decided to go as well.

The next morning, the two were sleeping peacefully in Rose's bed, until…

"Oh my GOD!!"

Rose sat bolt upright to see her mum, and Sasha standing in the doorway, eyes wide.

"Mum…!" Rose cried, grabbing her quilt protectively. John sat up beside her, also looking shocked.

"What's goin' on here?" Pete asked angrily, appearing as if from nowhere behind Jackie.

Rose looked sheepishly at John, "Erm…Mum? Pete? Sasha…this is John Smith, my boyfriend,"

John waved embarrassedly, suddenly wishing he'd stayed at home and risked the wrath of Donna.

* * *

Francine Jones poked her head around her daughter's bedroom door. Martha was still fast asleep. Francine smiled and stepped into the room, picking up Martha's laundry basket. She was about to leave again, when something on Martha's desk caught her eye. Stepping closer, she saw it was a very beautiful fob watch, probably an antique. Francine remembered Martha saying her friend John had got an antique for her. John Smith…Martha was most definitely fond of _him_. Francine chuckled and picked up the watch with one hand, trying to open it. It seemed the lock was either stiff or broken. She put the basket back down and pulled hard, and it opened. Instead of showing a simple clock face, a golden light came from the watch, a mist floating up.

_Keep me safe… _came a mysterious male voice. Francine's eyes widened.

_Time Lord…_ the voice kept repeating, in a mysterious whisper. France quickly closed the watch and put it down, shaking her head.

* * *

The Family, who all were exploring the woods their ship was parked in, suddenly all froze, standing to attention.

Time Lord…

_Keep me safe…_

Simultaniously, they all sniffed, as if they had a cold.

"He is here…" one of them said.

"Then we must stay," another whispered, licking its lips in delight, "We must find host bodies and find the Time Lord."

* * *

_Dun DUN duuuuun…_

_Anyway, I'm bored so I thought I'd add a little "Next Time" just to get you all riled up. :)_

* * *

**_Next Time…_**

_"I'm so sorry!" Rose breathed as she followed John into the pub. John, nursing his bruised jaw, nodded._

_"S'alright. Tell me, do all your ex-boyfriends have a mean right hook on them?" _

_Rose chuckled, "I didn't even think Mickey was up to it,"_

_She sat John down on a stool and placed her cool hand against his jaw, "Do you want me to find some thing cold?"_

_He nodded, "Yep. That would be nice."_

_Rose smiled and leaned down, kissing John on the lips, before turning and running into the back room. John stared wistfully after her. He was about to get up behind the bar when he heard a whimper and, upon turning, he saw the familiar figure of Martha Jones standing in the doorway, hand over her mouth and eyes wide with tears. _

_"Martha…" he breathed._

_"You're with __her__." Martha stated in a whispered, shaking a head, "How long have you been with __Rose__?"_

* * *

_Yes...yeeeeeeah, possible Martha-bashing next chapter. YAY. Do we all mind that? ;) _

**Please Review!! **


	8. Chapter 7

_Please enjoy and REVIEW to oblivion. :)_

**And see my Author's Note at the bottom…**

Disclaimer:Why must you ALWAYS RUB IN MY FACE THAT I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO?? -cries-

_Possible OOC-ness in this one? YEAH. _

* * *

**Human Nature **

Chapter 7

Jackie, Pete and Sasha stood uncomfortably in the living room, glaring at Rose and this John guy, who were sitting on the sofa, with room for another person between them.

"Right." Jackie said, sniffing as she scowled at John, "How long has _this _been goin' on?"

Rose shifted uncomfortably, "'bout two weeks."

"_Two weeks_?" Sasha exclaimed gleefully, always one for a bit of gossip. Her dad elbowed her, and shook his head.

"What about Mickey?" Jackie demanded, "Did you think about him _at all_?"

John's eyebrows shot up and he looked at Rose, "Who's Mickey?"

"Ex-boyfriend," Rose mumbled with an eye-roll.

"He loves you!" Pete cried. John glowered jealously, while Rose crossed and uncrossed her legs anxiously.

"We're over," she said, looking down at her slippers, "We have been for a long time."

She directed this last sentence more at John than anyone else. Jackie looked like she was about to retort when the front door slammed.

"Hello? Anyone in?"

Mickey Smith walked in the room, soaking up the sight of the red-faced Jackie, the angry Pete, the unbothered teenager Sasha, the scantily clad Rose and…

Who the _hell _was that?

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously, eyeing the lanky man with spiky brown hair and worried brown eyes.

"Er…John Smith," he said, eyes darting around, "You must be, er…Mickey!"

Mickey's eyes narrowed even more, but before he could reply Sasha announced in an excited voice, "He's Rose's new _boyfriend_!"

"Shut up, Sasha!" Rose barked. Sasha made a rude gesture at her before scurrying into her bedroom.

Mickey looked in horror at Rose. _Boyfriend…?_

"Boyfriend?" he said out loud, looking at Rose, "So…less than two months after we broke up, you've already found another?"

Rose's walnut-brown eyes flashed guiltily, while this John guy just looked away. Rose's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, but no words came out.

"Least you could do is answer me!" Mickey suddenly yelled, making everyone jump. Rose was on her feet, followed by her 'boyfriend'.

"I'm sorry! Please don't yell," she said pleadingly.

"I'll yell if I want to!" Mickey snapped, raising his voice unnecessarily, "Is that why you dumped me? For _him_??"

"No!" Rose cried, then she paused, "Well…not, not _really_…"

Mickey glared at her, and took a threatening step forward, not noticing Rose shift back, into John, "Why would you do that? Can't you see how much I care about you?"

He took another threatening step, and John's eyes darkened, and he took Rose's hand, stepping in front of her.

"Maybe you should stop being so imposing," he said sternly, towering over Mickey.

"Maybe you shouldn't steal other people's girlfriends," Mickey spat back. John's eyes flashed.

"I didn't steal her," he said through gritted teeth.

"Which is why she left me for you," Mickey replied coolly.

"Just shut up!" John snapped, shaking his head at Mickey, "Maybe you should just be an adult…"

Suddenly, Mickey's fist came back and hit John in the face, causing him to fall backwards into Rose, who let out a startled yell. Jackie looked horrified while Pete restrained Mickey from hurting him more. Sasha poked her head out of her room and started taking pictures on her phone.

John held his red cheek, glowering at Mickey. Rose hugged him tightly, kissing his face and asking if he was alright.

"Sure! Rub it in my face!" Mickey bellowed, fighting against Pete. Rose shot him a death-glare.

"I'm taking you away, John; away from this stupid crazy madhouse!" she snapped, leading John towards her room so she could get dressed.

"Rose, wait…!" Jackie began, but Rose ignored her.

* * *

Donna walked along the street, pausing and restarting every so often.

How could she just knock on the door and demand the watch back from Martha?

It _was _her birthday present from John after all! Just the fact that it was from _John _would probably make it special to Martha.

Donna paused again, momentarily wondering if she should've mentioned to John how much Martha liked him.

_More important things at hand, Donna!_, she reminded herself.

She felt ill. Quite physically ill. She had reached Martha's house and after a moment's hesitation, knocked.

A young woman answered the door, a woman Donna didn't know.

"Hello," she said pleasantly, "Can I help you?"

Donna swallowed, smiling, "Hiya, is Martha in?"

The woman shook her head, "No, sorry, you just missed her,"

"Oh," Donna mumbled. _Bollocks. _

"Well, can you tell her Donna came around please?" she asked. The woman's smile widened.

"Oh! _You're _Donna!"

Donna frowned, "Er…yeah,"

"I'm Tish, Martha's sister. She talks about you and John all the time! It was nice to finally meet you," Tish beamed, shaking her hand. Donna smiled.

"Well, I've gotta go. Can you ask Martha to call me, please?"

Tish nodded and Donna said goodbye, before walking down the driveway and back along the street, still feeling queasy.

Who knows what Martha had done with the watch?

"Donna!"

Anyone could have their hands on it. Those _aliens_, for a start!

"Donna Noble!"

A whole Time Lord identity, and anyone in the London area could have it!"

"_Oi_!"

Donna spun around to see a familiar man chasing after her. He had brown hair and clear blue eyes, with a big grin, and was wearing a long military-ish coat. Donna's eyes widened as she drew to a stop.

"Donna Noble!" he panted finally reaching her.

"Captain Jack Harkness!" she laughed, pulling him into a hug.

The Doctor and her had met the handsome Jack on a trip back to World War Two period London. He and Donna had instantly clicked, and the Doctor seemed to like him too, and they chose to take him on their adventures after discovering Jack had actually come back in time from the 51st century.

After leaving them in favour of life on Earth, he was now working in Cardiff, at Torchwood - to the Doctor's disdain.

"What're you doing here?" Donna asked, giving his arm a tiny punch, "I haven't heard from you in ages!"

Jack laughed, "I've been busy; I just came up here for a little break."

Donna smiled, "It's so good to see you,"

"You too!" Jack grinned, looking around, "Where's the Doctor, then?"

Donna shifted, sighing, "That's a long story…"

Jack shot her his mega-watt, make-girls-weak-at-the-knees grin, and offered her his arm, "Well, I've got some time to kill. What do you say to some lunch?"

Donna smiled and shrugged, linking their arms, "Sure, okay,"

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" Rose breathed as she followed John into the pub. John, nursing his bruised jaw, nodded.

"S'alright. Tell me, do all your ex-boyfriends have a mean right hook on them?"

Rose chuckled, "I didn't even think Mickey was up to it,"

She sat John down on a stool and placed her cool hand against his jaw, "Do you want me to find some thing cold?"

He nodded, "Yep. That would be nice."

Rose smiled and leaned down, kissing John on the lips, before turning and running into the back room. John stared wistfully after her. He was about to get up behind the bar when he heard a whimper and, upon turning, he saw the familiar figure of Martha Jones standing in the doorway, hand over her mouth and eyes wide with tears.

"Martha…" he breathed.

"You're with _her_." Martha stated in a whisper, shaking her head, "How long have you been with _Rose_?"

John swallowed uncomfortably, standing up, "About two weeks…I'm sorry we didn't tell you,"

Martha turned away, her eyes welling with tears, sure her heart was breaking into thousands of tiny pieces.

"I didn't think it would upset you so much…" John said confusedly, picking at his shirt anxiously, "We just thought…"

"Are you completely blind, John?" Martha demanded, spinning around, "Can't you see?"

John frowned, "See what?"

Martha closed her eyes tightly, one or two tears leaking down her cheeks, "How much I _love _you?"

John stiffened, his eyes wide, "Y-you…_l-love_…?"

Martha looked up at him, "Of course. Haven't you seen it?"

She laughed humourlessly, looking downwards, "Though…I shoulda guessed. You _always _preferred her. You always liked _Rose _more. How should I stand a chance when a hot _blonde _is right beside me?"

Martha spat the word 'blonde' out in a accusatory manner, like being blonde is what got you guys. John shook his head, trying not to be angry at this comment.

"Martha, no. It's not because she's blonde; and you are just as attractive as she is!" he stammered, "I just…God, Martha, I _love _her,"

Martha let out a tiny squeak, covering her mouth.

"It's not that I don't love you too," he breathed, stepping a bit closer, "But it's different, a lot different. Two different loves; I'm so sorry. I am, I am, I am."

Martha let out a tiny sob, hanging her head so her hair hid her face.

John watched her sadly, as she fought to keep her emotions in check. What could he say?

"Well…" she whispered, her cold gaze meeting his, "Well, good for you, John."

"Oh! Martha!"

They turned to see Rose standing in the back doorway, holding a cold bag of peas.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked concernedly.

"Uh," Martha groaned, turning and marching out the pub. Rose looked up into John's gob smacked face.

"John," she said quietly, "What happened?"

John sighed and took the peas, burying his face in the freezing packet and groaning loudly.

* * *

Bill Robinson hated life.

No, really, I know a lot of people say that but Bill Robinson _really _hated life.

First, his mother had buggered off to God knows where when he was only 10, leaving him at the mercy of his alcoholic brute of a father, and he was cared for by his older sister, Julie.

Then, his sister turned 18 and left the country to get away from their dad, and Bill really _was _at the mercy of his alcoholic brute of a father.

Then, when he was 17 and looking forward to leaving his dad, his dad died of liver failure. This was when Bill realised that everything in life - whether you loved it or hated it - eventually leaves _you_, not the other way around.

Now, he was married to a woman who was obviously out of his league, but had married him for the sake of the kid she was pregnant with. He had three daughters now, the eldest of whom, Juliet, was 15 and almost daily declared she hated him. His second daughter, Poppy, had just turned 10 and she loved her cat Mitzi much more than she loved Bill. Bill hated that cat. And his youngest daughter, Kathryn. Well, she was only 3 and couldn't tell what a mess her dad was, but she spent most of her time sleeping or running around in a hyper state, playing with her sisters or fit 35-year-old mother, while her lazy, unfit 48-year-old dad limped behind, gasping for breath, before deciding to settle into a chair with a beer. The joys of fatherhood.

It had hit him one day; he was becoming _his _father, which really just _sucked_, to use his teenage daughter's language.

And he hated existing. He hated the idea of going on when his wife wasn't happy being with him - which was blatantly obvious. He hated that his kids hated him. And he definitely did not want to become the terrible father to his girls that his father was to him.

And he just wanted it to end.

Bill sighed, walking through the park.

_How should I do it?_, he wondered sadly. Pills? A simple slit to his veins or an artery? Maybe driving his car into the river?

_No. I'm a wimp. I would never be able to take my own life. _

Bill sighed, running a hand thorough his greying hair. One thing that kept running through his mind.

_Would they __really__ miss me if I did?_

Bill was pulled from his thoughts by a growl. He spun around, eyes narrowed.

Probably some stupid drunk pulling pranks.

"Lay off the sauce!" he bellowed into the darkness, before turning and stalking off again along the gravely path.  
Then.

It came again. The same growl, but this time a dark voice accompanied it.

"_Wait, old man._"

Bill paused spinning around.

"W-who are y-you?" he whispered, laying eyes on the figure.

"_I am Father-of-Mine_,"

Bill trembled, staring at this person - _thing_! It was a _thing_, a monster!

He took a step back, and was about to run away when the creature leapt, its teeth easily piecing skin.

As he finally stopped writhing and screaming, Bill finally felt the release he needed as it all slipped away…

Five minutes later, William 'Bill' Andrew Robinson, husband and father of 3, left the park. His normally bottle green eyes glowed red for a moment, before fading, as he walked calmly down the street.

* * *

Single mother Prudence Buttard looked angrily around her dark garden, lit only dimly by the patio light.

"Kids! Get _in _here!" she yelled angrily, "Before I get _really _mad!"

A moment later, her twins stepped into the circle of light; Opal and Ruby Buttard. They were holding hands, their jeans ripped at the knees and covered in grass-stains, along with their white t-shirts. Their bouncy blonde hair was tied back in two plaits each, and their baseball hats were in their free hands. They had strange smiles on their lips, showing off the two gaps were their front teeth had been before they'd fallen out, and a sprinkle of freckles over their noses.

"There you are. Come in, girls," Prudence snapped in a tired, angry voice. Neither moved.

"Opal? Ruby?" Prudence asked, suddenly worried as she stepped closer to her daughters.

Opal looked up at her, her normally blue eyes glowing red, "_I am no longer Opal. I am Sister the Second._"

Ruby looked up, her eyes also red, "_And I am Sister the Third_."

Prudence stepped back, eyes wide, "W-what's happened to you?"

She was answered with a cackling laugh, "_And I am Mother of Mine. And I suppose you'll do_."

Prudence could barely scream before her mouth was covered and fangs dug into the flesh of her neck.

* * *

Prudence, Opal and Ruby Buttard strolled casually into the field; the girls walking either side of their mother. Ahead, between the growing cabbages, they could see a greying tall man, his eyes a blood red. It was the dead of night, closing in on one o'clock in the morning.

When they reached him, Prudence smiled viciously, taking his hand.

"_Hello, Father-of-Mine,_" Opal said to the greying man. He smiled at her.

"_Sister-the-Second._" Bill smiled, before looking to Ruby, "_Sister-the-Third_,"

Then, he looked at Prudence, "_Wife-of-Mine_,"

"_Husband-of-Mine_,"

Ruby looked about, impatiently, "_Where is Brother-of-Mine?_"

"_Here I am, dear sister_!" came a voice. They all looked up to see a teenager strolling casually across the fields, in a baggy white tracksuit. He had cold brown eyes and gelled black hair and was walking with a definite swagger.

18-year-old Luke Rattigan reached the others, smirking slightly. His family nodded in acceptance.

"_And here comes Sister-the-First_," Ruby smiled, pointing across the field. A youthful girl of around 20 came towards them, smiling. She had dark hair tied back and big brown eyes, a smile on her lips. Her skin was a milky chocolate colour, and when she reached her family, she smiled even more.

"_Very good, Sister-the-First_," Mother-of-Mine praised.

"_Thank you,_" Sister-the-First said, grinning with Martha Jones's lips.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUUUUN!  
As you can see, I tried NOT to bash Martha. I actually felt quite sorry for her during the scene with John! :( I'm such a meanie! _

_Next chapter, we'll go to a little earlier in the day._

_I dunno if I'll be able to update anything until Wednesday or Thursday, cos I'm going into London with my mother and sister, to see a play. I may be taking my laptop, but I dunno about internet, so we shall see. :)_

_And…yeah, cos I like you:_

* * *

**Next Time:**

_Donna shook John's shoulders, "Listen, I'm not lyin'! I __wouldn't__ lie, this is serious!"_

_John scoffed, "So, you're telling me that my dreams are __real__; that I'm a 900 plus year old alien with my alien-ness in a watch while I live a somewhat human life?"_

_"Yes!" Donna exclaimed, nodding._

_John laughed, "Yeah, pull the other one, Noble!"_

_Donna gritted her teeth, "Listen here, not-so-Spaceman! I wouldn't __lie__ to you, I am your __friend__!"_

_John patted her head patronizingly, "Of course, Donna! You just have a…shall we say, somewhat vivid imagination. Right, I've gotta--"_

_John was cut off by Donna delivering a hefty slap to his cheek. He staggered back, and looked at her in surprise._

_"Does __that__ make you remember? Anything at all?"_

_John smiled cheekily, "Nah. You've slapped me enough in these past three months. Nothing different there,"_

_This time, she kicked him in the shin. Hard. _

**REVIEW!!**

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

_OH GOD._

_A thousand kazillion apologies for lack of updates! DX I know, I suck. _

_(: Forgive me?_

Disclaimer: I don't own "Doctor Who". If I DID, "Journey's End" wouldn't have been a sobfest – everything would be HAPPY.

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 8

_**Earlier that day…**_

The park wasn't very active that day, considering it was chilly despite being the end of June. The odd squirrel leapt up or a tree or a bird flew past squawking but besides that, Martha was completely and utterly alone.

As per usual, it seemed.

Had it been a normal day, she would probably be sitting in the pub with her best friend, Rose, chatting to John and Donna as they worked, and Martha would stare longingly at John, wishing he would take her in his arms, confess his love and kiss her passionately.

But, it wasn't a normal day.

John _wouldn't _confess his love to her, she _wouldn't _be chatting to him or Donna in the pub and she most certainly wouldn't be hanging around with Rose.

The only thing Martha could be proud about today was that she hadn't cried, despite the overwhelming urge to. She had kept as dry-eyed as possible since she'd left the Queen's pub, after seeing…

"_No_," Martha snapped aloud. She didn't want to think of Rose and John together; her best friend and the man she was in love with.

She knew it was stupid to be so mad at Rose. Rose hadn't known that Martha loved John, and Rose had feelings for him herself. But Martha couldn't find it in her heart to pin all the blame on John, not when she felt for him like she did, and she found it easier to accuse Rose.

It wasn't Rose's fault at all.

Martha sighed and reached into her jacket pocket, running her finger over the fob watch reassuringly. She had taken to carrying it with her – almost like a good luck charm. Huh! So much for _good _luck.

She pulled it out and studied the intricate design, the swirls covering the silver coating. It was a suitable distraction from her feelings of hurt and guilt.

She pushed her fingernail between the crack, trying to open it.

Why was it so _stiff_?!

She finally got it open a tiny way and, with a cry of victory, was about to finish the job, when…

"Martha!"

She snapped the watch closed again and looked up in the direction of the voice, hoping it wasn't Rose or John. She really didn't need to see them right now; she just wanted to be left alone.

It wasn't John or Rose. It was Chris.

Martha rolled her eyes as Chris jogged along the grassy bank to sit on the bench beside her, uncomfortably close. Martha kept her eyes on the park's lake before her, scooting away and gripping the watch tightly.

"Phew, cold today isn't it? So much for a nice British summer!"

"Hmm…"

_I wonder why Rose never told me she liked John too…_

"Well, I should've agreed to go to Australia to visit my mum, but Donna wanted to go to Bristol and I said I'd go with her. Well, _that _wasn't much of a holiday! We were in our hotel room most of the time…not that _I'm _complaining about that side of things!"

"I'm sure…"

_Was it so astoundingly obvious that I fancied John that Rose didn't want to bring it up?_

"So…you going anywhere interesting?"

"No,"

_Or did I hide it so well that Rose didn't think it was an issue? John certainly seemed surprised…_

Martha was pulled out of her thoughts by Chris's hand suddenly landing on her thigh. She hadn't even realised he was moving closer to her!

"Chris? What are you doing?" she asked sternly, a sudden change from her absentminded noncommittal "Hmm"s.

Chris shrugged innocently, "Nothin',"

"Then you wouldn't mind removing your hand from my leg."

Chris looked down at the offending hand and his eyes widened in faux surprise, "Oh, will ya look at that!"

Martha sighed and forcefully detached his hand from her thigh, "Chris, I told you already…"

"But that was a while ago!" Chris exclaimed, "Have you changed your mind? _At all_?"

"No!" Martha replied hotly, "For one thing, you're Donna's _boyfriend_! She is my friend; I couldn't do that to her,"

"Me and Donna were never anything serious!" Chris argued, "Just a fling. Besides…"

Here his face became sour, and he glared out at the still water, "Looks like she's got someone new anyway. So much for telling me…"

"What?! Who?" Martha demanded, her previous annoyance overcome by curiosity.

"I dunno. She was having lunch with some guy; it looked pretty cosy," Chris mumbled, "And he was dressed in this long, military coat. Is _that _the sort of fashion for a straight man?!"

Martha chuckled, running a hand through her hair, "_Jealous_, much?"

Chris frowned, "I _did _like her, though…"

His face quickly became a smile as he got back to his original point, "But I think I like _you _more, Martha,"

"Look, Chris," Martha sighed, turning to face him. She was going to do what John did for her; tell her admirer straight out that she wasn't interested, "I…I don't want to date you. I mean, I don't need to be a rebound for Donna, and I already like someone else—"

Martha suddenly fell silent, her lips clamping together.

"Someone…" she said slowly, "Who really doesn't want me."

She looked down at the watch in her hand; she was gripping it so tightly her knuckles had turned white.

"He gave me this actually," she chuckled, as if Chris was interested. In one swift move, she flung the watch out into the lake, watching as it hit the water and sunk like a stone. Chris frowned.

"Hey, that looked like a watch Donna used to have. Apparently, John took it from her and gave it to someone…"

Martha laughed humourlessly, "Great! A present I loved, and John just stole it from Donna,"

Chris's eyes practically popped from his head, "Wait…you like _John_?!"

Martha nodded sadly, feeling tears pool in her eyes again, "Yeah. But he's…"

"With Rose." Chris finished. Martha's head snapped up.

"_You knew_?!" she exclaimed. He nodded sadly, "Yeah. We sorta…walked in on each other."

Martha lapsed into a silence, scowling out at the water. It seemed everyone knew, except her.

She didn't even realise she was crying until Chris wrapped one arm around her, pulling her close to him as he used his other hand to wipe the tears off her face.

"It'll all be alright, Martha," he whispered, putting his chin on the top of her head.

Martha hugged back tightly, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt more tears trickle down her cheeks and onto his shirt. She really needed comfort, and Chris was just…_there_!

She sighed deeply. Maybe she was too hasty in rejecting Chris's offer…but, Donna _was _his ex – maybe not even that! She may've just been having lunch with a friend; Chris couldn't just assume they were over and not tell her! Accuse Donna of cheating.

And Martha knew nothing could happen between her and Chris; not when she was as obsessed with John as she was.

Martha pulled quickly out of Chris's arms and turned away, nibbling at the skin of her thumb. No, she couldn't lead the poor guy on, it was wrong!

But, she was sorta surprised he hadn't complained…

She turned away and her eyes widened when she saw Chris was gone. All that was behind her was the dark trees – when had it got so dark?

"Chris?" Martha called timidly, getting to her feet. The only light was the moon reflecting off the lake's surface.

"_Chris_?!" she yelled again, a faint trace of panic in her voice. She'd always hated the dark, especially alone.

"_Over here…_" came a faint voice. Martha frowned, barely hearing it, before walking in the direction of the trees.

She froze once she had entered the dense forest; up ahead, she could see a dark figure on the ground. She stepped slowly towards it, feeling in her pocket for her mobile phone. The light from the screen illuminated her way, and when she got close enough, the figure on the –

Martha leaped back, a horrified cry escaping her as she looked at Chris's mangled body. His glassy eyes stared up at her, his mouth ajar. Blood splattered his neck and chin, and a pool of the liquid was spreading through his white shirt. A hole had been punched through his shirt and – disgustingly enough – the flesh and bone beneath, and Martha could tell from the small blood trail beside his body that something had been removed.

Martha staggered backwards, hysteria billowing in her chest and tears clouding her vision, and she tripped over a branch, falling to her knees. Bending down, she promptly emptied the contents of her stomach, dry-heaving for several minutes through her sobs before she sat back, her whole body shaking and her throat on fire.

_He was dead, he was dead, he was dead, he was __**dead**__…_

Then, she felt something brush up against her back, breath on her cheek. She stiffened, lifting her face from her eyes.

Martha was frozen to the spot, unable to move or run away.

"_Look at me, child_," came an almost angelic voice in her ear. Martha felt hands on either side of her face, and she was roughly turned.

The murderer grinned viciously at her. But it wasn't even…_human_! It had soot black skin and red eyes, a completely bald head and fangs dripping with…blood. Human blood stained this creature's hands and chin, and it looked at Martha _thirstily_.

Martha gaped at it, unable to shriek for help, or tear herself away; this _thing _was too strong.

"_You'll do nicely_," it crooned, one hand caressing Martha's cheek as its fangs moved towards her.

Then, Martha could scream.

* * *

John was doubled over, his forehead practically on his knees as his shoulders shook. Donna stood over him, arms folded and eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Are you _done_?!" she asked irritably, smacking his shoulder. John finally sat up, still giggling.

"I'm sorry, but that's the furthest you've ever gone to entertain me," he sniggered, getting to his feet, "But I don't have much time, Dons. Rose is coming around and—"

Donna grabbed and shook John's shoulders, "Listen, I'm not lyin'! I wouldn't lie, this is serious!"

John scoffed, "So, you're telling me that my dreams are real; that I'm a 900 plus year old alien with my alien-ness in a watch while I live a somewhat human life?"

"Yes!" Donna exclaimed, nodding.

John laughed, "Yeah, pull the other one, Noble!"

Donna gritted her teeth, "Listen here, not-so-Spaceman! I wouldn't lie to you, I am your friend!"

John patted her head patronizingly, "Of course, Donna! You just have a…shall we say, somewhat vivid imagination. Right, I've gotta—"

John was cut off by Donna delivering a hefty slap to his cheek. He staggered back, and looked at her in surprise.

"Does that make you remember? Anything at all?"

John smiled cheekily, "Nah. You've slapped me enough in these past three months. Nothing different there,"

This time, she kicked him in the shin. Hard.

John leapt back, hopping up and down on one foot as he clutched his leg, "_Ow-ow-owwww_! Don-_naaaa_!"

Donna smirked as he hopped around, no sympathy on her face. He deserved it! Stupid Human-man!

Since efforts of talking to Martha had been futile, Donna had resorted to less orthodox methods of waking Spaceman up. Martha had been AWOL for several days since she had found out about John and Rose, and Donna couldn't just barge into the Jones household and demand the watch back while they were worried about Martha.

"What was that for?!" John whined. Donna sneered cruelly.

"For being a _stupid _Spaceman! God help me; look, I—"

But John had stopped glaring at her; in fact, he was gaping at something over his shoulder. Donna frowned and slowly turned, to see he was staring at the TV, which was playing the news on mute. Her eyes widened when she saw a picture of Chris – her boyfriend – on the TV. She hadn't heard from him since Martha vanished…since she'd had lunch with Jack.

_Jack…_she thought dreamily, _Wait, no! What the eff is Chris doing on the news?_

She grabbed the remote and un-muted it, the newsreader's voice spilling into the room.

"_A massive manhunt is in commencement as police discover the body of 34-year-old Chris Parker was found in a park this morning. He was murdered; the body was found mutilated, with the heart torn from his chest…_"

Donna felt her heart miss several beats, and the remote slipped from her trembling fingers. She was vaguely aware of John shutting off the TV before enveloping her in a hug.

"Oh, Donna, I'm _so _sorry," he mumbled in her ear, his voice thick with emotion.

"T-t-t…"

"It's okay," John consoled, mistaking her stammering for grief.

"The Family." Donna said, horrified, covering her mouth with her hands as she stepped away.

"Yes, his family must be mortified," John mused, "But why they couldn't inform you _first_; hearing it this way! I mean…"

Donna phased out John's talking; he was obviously trying to keep her from going into a nervous breakdown, as he probably believed he was on the edge of. Well, she _was_, but for different reasons.

The Family were here; _feasting_. The thought made Donna sick to her stomach.

Martha…oh, God, Martha!

What if the Family had got her?

Donna sat down on the sofa, and, burying her face in her hands, burst into anguished, horrified and worried tears.

* * *

_Okay…it is 2 minutes to midnight. And this has been sitting on my desktop for a week. I FORCED MYSELF TO FINISH._

_Okay, yes, I am a crappy updater. You may berate me in your reviews! Luckily, half-term is coming up soon and I plan to update as many stories as possible, and finish my HSM one!! YAY._

_And, I know this chapter was quite dark, but I this is what goes on in my imagination xD. NO CHARACTERS ARE SAFE._

_Please review!! xD _

_**OH! AND BTW…: **__Can anyone tell me how the Family in the actual SERIES realized John Smith was the Time Lord? I've forgotten…please help? :)_

_Beth xxx_


	10. Chapter 9

_DON'T BEAT MEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :(_

_I know, I know, I'm such a bad updater TT-TT_

_A million-billion-zillion-kabillion-zazillion apologies!! _

_I have my reasons (a.k.a. my excuses xD) _

_a) CHRISTMAS!! Merry X-Mas btw =D_

_b) Family visiting._

_c) School_

_d) Visitors :)_

_e) An ill grandfather. _

_So yah… _

Disclaimer: I own nothing, friiiends :P. I would kill for Donna's lovverly hair … and Rose's eyes … and the Doctor's – well. The Doctor. :3 But we all would, wouldn't we daaaaarlings??

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 9

Rose pulled her jacket tighter around her against a chilly breeze and continued her stroll through the park, on her way to John's. She had to talk to him; mostly about Martha. She felt _so _guilty. Martha had been off the radar for several days – since Donna's boyfriend had been murdered.

Rose paused momentarily, her eyes flashing worriedly; some of Martha's DNA had been found on the body. She was currently the only possibility as a suspect and no-one had seen hide or hair.

_What if it's __**my**__ fault?_ Rose thought miserably as she continued her walk, _What if she killed Chris and bolted, all brought on cos of me and John? No no __**no**__! I've known her years now; she isn't a murderer! _

_But what if she is? _

Rose shook her head and sighed as she continued her walk, when a fresh gust of wind hit her and a wave of nausea passed through her and she literally was stopped in her tracks, covering her mouth.

_What…was __**that**__?!! _

She looked around the bright park – it was only three in the afternoon, and it was a nice day despite the cold, the wind and the clouds. Then, she looked towards the lake and her heart literally skipped a beat when she saw the figure standing at the water's edge.

"Martha…" Rose whispered, before taking off towards her old friend.

"Martha Jones!" she exclaimed happily, close enough to wrap her arms around Martha from behind, using her body to skid to a stop, almost knocking her off her feet.

"_What_?!" came Martha's voice, somewhat rougher and angrier than usual.

"I'm so happy to see ya!" Rose cried, spinning Martha so they were face to face, "I've been so worried; you've been off God knows where and Chris – oh my God, _Chris_! 'e's dead, did you hear?! He was murdered and the police think _you _did it, which is just dumb, right? You wouldn't kill anyone; you are a doctor and doctors never kill people on purpose, I reckon, right? Unless they're a bit off in the head but you ain't…"

Rose was aware she was babbling and quickly shut her mouth, looking at Martha properly.

She frowned.

Martha was standing unusually straight and stiff in her arms, giving her a look as if she was rotten milk, her nose wrinkled and her eyes harsh.

"Martha…?"

"Get. Off. Me."

Rose yanked her hands away like she was on fire.

"Martha, are you okay?" Rose asked, frowning.

Martha looked her up and down, one eyebrow arched dangerously, before saying in a flat monotone voice, "Rose Tyler. Twenty-one years old. Lives in the Powell Estates; mother, father, sister. Bit of a complainer. And…"

Martha suddenly sniffed loudly, tilting her head back.

"Completely human."

Rose stepped back slowly, stumbling slightly on the bank of the late, "Martha…what's _wrong_ with you?"

"This Martha's memory bank…" her old friend said thoughtfully, ignoring Rose completely, "She is a bit unhappy with you, which _must _justify…this!"

And with that, Martha grabbed Rose's arms and with inhuman strength, picked her right up off her feet and back, throwing her into the lake before she had time to scream.

* * *

"_Doctor_! Just listen to me, alright?!"

"Oh, Godsake! Stop calling me _Doctor_!! It's John! John Timothy Smith, born 1st January 1978! Mother was a teacher, father was a postman. Grew up in central London! Been your roommate for three months now! _Remember_?!"

"Of course I remember, sweet'eart, it's _you_ who needs reminding!! No need to rant." Donna huffed, sitting down on the sofa.

"This is all a load of bull." John groaned, rubbing his hand across his face, "Look, Donna, I think all this may be grief on your part, alright? Over Chris and Martha? You've been pushing it all away for a week now, I think it may finally be getting to you."

Donna gritted her teeth, "And I thought you were stupid in Spaceman form,"

John frowned towards her, "Spaceman…why does that ring a bell?"

Donna looked up at him, eyes wide with hope, "Yeah, Spaceman…d'you remember?!"

"You've been calling me that for…ages now!" John said thoughtful, his eyes growing misty and distance, "Before I even looked like, well, _this_!"  
He ran a hand across his chin and Donna's face lit up as she climbed to her feet. Maybe he was remembering being in a previous regeneration…!

John's eyes snapped to hers, the distant look fading, "Sorry? Did you say something?"

Donna groaned, "Noo…just forget it. You seem to have forgotten a lot already."

She fell back onto the sofa with a _harrumph_, John frowning confusedly at her. He shrugged and patted his redheaded friend on the shoulder before heading towards the bathroom, humming.

"Oh!" he said over his shoulder, "Rose is coming round soon, let her in if she knocks."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be nice to your little girlfriend." came the snarky reply.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he said with a cheeky wink, before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door.

Donna groaned and rubbed her eyes; _where_ was Martha?! She needed that watch!

Maybe showing John the Tardis might trip something in his mind. _Or_, he could fly into a crazy _omigosh-it's-bigger-on-the-inside-eep!!_ fit like most people did. She fondly remembered the first time her grandfather, Wilf, had stepped inside. Luckily, he was healthy for his age, and didn't suffer a stroke or a heart attack, like the Doctor had joked he might. Not that Donna appreciated the idea…

"_Donna_!"

John's voice interrupted her reminiscing, at least three octaves higher than usual. She looked up to see him standing just outside of the bathroom, eyes wide as he clutched something tightly in his hand.

"What?" Donna asked curiously, attempting to look between his skinny fingers and see the object.

"Is this—?" the Doctor started before pausing and shaking his head as if he was distressed. He opened his eyes and Donna felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck; his eyes had darkened, so much so that you could barely see where his iris ended and pupil began. It was such an intense look, the kind she only saw when he was attempting to save the world in a difficult situation. She instantly knew something serious was up.

"Tell me…" he said in a shaky voice, "This is yours."

He stepped forward and held his hand out to Donna, unwrapping his fingers. Donna looked down at the object in his palm and let out an audible gasp.

"Oh." Donna said in a shrill voice, "Well…isn't that _wizard_?!"

* * *

The water was cold. Very cold. Icy, in fact. Yep, good way to describe it; _icy_.

Rose opened her eyes under the water, happy that the lake here was mostly pollutant-free, and was clear. She resisted the urge to rise up for air, letting her sink down. She had no idea what was wrong with Martha and she sure as hell wasn't gonna rise up and find out.

Her best friend had just pushed into a lake. Surely that was the only thing that happened in _The Hills_ and other such shite shown on TV nowadays.

Her clothes were dragging her down now; she didn't even have to put in any effort. Her bent knees collided with the rocky bottom of the lake and she shrieked obscenities in her head, keeping her mouth closed. Then she noticed something on the lake floor and she frowned, before scooping it up, studying the shiny object closely.

It was a watch; a fob watch much like the one John had given away to Martha. In fact, _very _like it. Rose held it tightly and pushed of the lake floor; her head was getting light, and her lungs were burning. She broke the surface of the water, gasping oxygen into her body as she coughed.

"Rose? _Rose_?"

She turned in the direction her name was coming from, and let out a small sob at the sight of her mum and Pete standing at the side.

"Rose Marion Tyler, get the hell out of there!" Jackie practically screamed, stepping as close as she dared to the water. Rose doggy paddled towards her, still gasping for air, her limbs feeling stiff with cold. As soon as she was within distance, Jackie grasped her daughter's arms and pulled her out of the water, hugging her tightly as Rose coughed, her throat on fire.

"Are you okay?" Jackie demanded, gently getting to her feet and pulling Rose up too. Pete put a hand on Rose's sodden back, frowning.

"What the 'eck were you doing in the _lake_, you daft child?!" Jackie demanded, pushing Rose's wet hair out of her face. Rose slowly shook her head and backed out of her mother's comforting arms, before walking back towards the path.

"Rose, where're you going?!" Jackie called, panicked.

"I-I'm needed…s-somewhere…" Rose stammered.

"Where?" Jackie's voice came, fainter now. Rose shook her head, unanswering.

She didn't know what was going on. She had no idea what was wrong with her old friend. But she had a feeling, a small niggling feeling, that she might find answers with John Smith and Donna Noble.

* * *

_You know, I'm watching __**Evolution of the Daleks**__ from S3 right now, and Dalek Caan just used his magical "Emergency Temporal Shift". You know what I did? I SQUEAKED! Squee-ed! How depressing is thaaat?!! Don't you love re-watching old episodes of things and knowing exactly where they lead? :D _

_Anyway! __**REVIEW**__!! XDD_


	11. Chapter 10

_Surprised to see me? ;)__  
Ahaa! XD Sooo, chapter 10?_

_Oooh, double figures!! _

Disclaimer: One can dream, can't they? No, I own Doctor Who as much as _you _do!! Unless you're RTD or something in which case… Rawrr. ¬¬

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 10

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Tell you _what_?!"

"About _this_! This is the kinda thing you mention to a roommate."

"Yeah."

"So you're—?"

"Stop! No, it is not mine! God, it must be—"

Donna froze.

John swallowed thickly, already knowing what she was thinking; he just didn't want to believe it.

"…Martha?" he tried weakly.

"_No_." Donna moaned, running a hand through her hair, "It must be Rose's; she's been around here constantly. She's had plenty of chance to leave it here,"

John opened his mouth to argue when there was a knock at the door; a quiet tap.

Donna slid past John, her head in a whirl, and flung open the door.

There stood Rose Tyler, wet blonde hair dripping and stuck to her skull, hugging her arms round her soaking wet body, make-up slightly smudged round her eyes.

"…huh." Donna squeaked, after staring at the blonde for several seconds.

"_Huh_ indeed," Rose huffed, "Now how about inviting a soaking girl in, hmm?"

Donna made a worried sound and took Rose's arm, pulling her in, flapping in a mother-like way around her.

"Look at you, poor dear!" she whispered, "Let's get you in and get you dry!"

John's eyes widened when Donna and the sodding-wet Rose entered.

"What happened to you?" he asked, leaping up and walking over, taking his girlfriend out of Donna's arms and enveloping her in a bear hug.

"Fell in a lake," she said, her voice muffled by John's chest. Donna nipped into the bathroom and came back armed with some clean towels, which she wrapped round Rose.

"You _fell _in a _lake_?" she chuckled, shaking her head.

"S'a long story,"

"I'm sure it is,"

John stepped back, rubbing Rose's shoulders, "Okay, hun, if you go and have a warm shower, get dry, you can tell us later,"

"Yeah," Rose agreed, walking towards the bathroom. John and Donna's eyes followed her retreating back, before sharing concerned looks.

The pregnancy test lay, forgotten, on the sofa.

* * *

Martha Jones banged into the room, throwing the handbag she'd been carrying down beside Luke Rattigan.

"_Why do humans carry these infernal things?" _she snarled in a completely different voice to Martha Jones's – this one was harsh, and cold. And so alien.

"_Convenience," _Brother-of-Mine smirked, _"The humans – females, particularly – like these 'handbags' – the bigger, the better apparently!" _

"_Convenience, indeed," _Sister-the-First snapped, _"Humans are morons."_

"_I do not know. Some inventions are very smart – and interesting!"_ Brother-of-Mine grinned, holding up the lit cigarette in his hand, admiring it.

Sister-the-First made a disgusted noise and shook her head.

"_What did you do today?" _Brother-of-Mine asked – he and Sister-the-First were the only ones in currently.

"_Nothing much. Looked around that park where I caught that redhead a while ago. Threw a blonde in a lake. The usual," _

Brother-of-Mine sighed, _"What did the blonde do to you?" _

"_She was bugging me. She _recognized _this body."_

Brother-of-Mine nodded, _"Well…okay then. Do you know who she is?" _

"_Blondie? Oh…real name, Rose Tyler. School friend of Martha Jones, who this body belonged to…" _Sister-the-First paused a moment before adding with a cool smirk, _"…once. Anyway, Martha was angry at her anyway; don't humans do that sort of thing?"_

_"Only in soap operas." _Brother-of-Mine muttered, with a wry smile. Sister-the-First rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"_Where should we head to tomorrow?" _Brother-of-Mine asked with a yawn. Sister-the-First arched her eyebrow before closing her eyes, breathing deeply as her skin started glowing green.

"_I can just about access recent memories," _she murmured, _"Apparently there was some party. At…Shireen's home."_

"_Shireen…" _Brother-of-Mine whispered curiously, _"Should we know her?"_

"_According to these memories, we should know her alright – not for entirely good reasons of course…"_

"_Sounds fun!" _Brother-of-Mine exclaimed, convinced, _"Have you got an address?"_

"_Of course."_

_"Right!"_

_"So we'll be at Shireen's party, tomorrow night." _Sister-the-First confirmed with a grin.

* * *

**~Next Time~**

"_You look bored," John said in an observant tone._

"_No way, Sherlock," came the immediate reply from his roommate. John pointed ignored her and placed a hand on Rose's, smiling._

"_What do you wanna do tonight?" she asked, grinning back._

"_I don't mind."_

_Rose thought for a moment before her eyes lit up, "I have an idea! You know Shireen…"_

"_Who doesn't?" Donna asked with a grin._

"_Oh, Slapper Shireen?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Aha…"_

"_Anyway…" Rose cut in smoothly, arching a brow, "She's having a party tonight. Wanna go?"_

_Donna and John exchanged looks before shrugging._

"_What the hell," Donna said with a yawn._

_"Yeah. Let's go to Shireen's tonight!"_

**Review, dearies!! XD**

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

_-hangs head in shame-_

_I know, I know! ¬_¬ But I'll have you all know I am suffering from the flu! TT^TT Bloody cold Sweden._

_All that snow England's been getting, right? __**WE**__ got it nao!_

_But it wasn't in the new cos Sweden ALWAYS gets snow. ¬¬_

_England just RAAAAINS! _

_-is a dejected, contagious writer-_

_ANYWAYYY…_

Disclaimer: I have a lot of things – a warm house, loving family, good education etc. etc. BUT THIS DOES NOT MAKE UP FOR NOT OWNING "DOCTOR WHO", COS I DON'T!! _–chases Rusty with a chainsaw-_

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 11

"I am not a five year old."

"Well, you fell in a lake, I thought…"

"_I am not a five year old_."

"Honey, I'm just trying to—"

"I am not a five year old, so _let go of my arm_, alrigh'?!"

John quickly dropped Rose's arm, taking a baby step away from her as she put the key in the door's lock and opened the door to theflat. Donna and John exchanged wary looks; Rose had had a hot shower at their place, and Donna had lent her a pair of jeans and an over-sized jumper to keep her warm, while her soaking clothes dried on a heater. Afterwards, she had quickly dried off her hair with a hairdryer and had put her clothes in a bag, and John and Donna had brought her home.

"Are, err…your family in?" John asked carefully; it had been a while since Mickey had landed one on him, and his black eye had mostly healed up, but he still wanted to avoid a close encounter with any of Rose Tyler's past love interests.

"Nah, they should be out," Rose smiled, taking his hand and leading him in, feeling cruel about snapping at him. She'd been having the weirdest mood swings lately.

She turned her head, smiling more to herself as she thought.

_If only he knew._

"So Martha chucked you in a lake, and just left?" Donna exclaimed, "Wow. What is up with _her_?"

"I dunno," John said, throwing himself onto the sofa, and studying his friend, "Donna…why aren't you more…_upset_ right now?"

"And, why would I be?"

"Chris." Rose said gently, placing a hand on Donna's arm, "He was murdered, and he was your boyfriend. And now Martha's being... look, it's okay if you wanna…talk?"

Donna sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I'm fine, guys, really! I just have…a lot on m'plate right now, even _not _including Chris!"

"He was brutally murdered and had his heart ripped out his chest, which _hasn't _been found, might I add." John stated bluntly, ignoring Donna's wince, "What else could you be dealing with that sums up to a loved one going through such torture?"

Donna scowled, and dropped the bag containing Rose's clothes on the floor, before stalking towards the living room's adjacent bathroom. John looked after her, suddenly realising what an idiot he might have been (_scratch that; __**definitely**__ had been judging by Rose's glare_) when Donna paused by the door, turning back to face him.

"Nothing is going to plan," she said miserably, her eyes lowered dejectedly. John stared at her, never having seen her so vulnerable; like she'd given up.

"Who's plan?" he asked gently. She raised her eyes to his, gazing at him with a look that was _meaningful _but John didn't understand, before she turned back to the door, stepping in and closing it behind her.

John looked at Rose.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said those things to her. God, I'm an moronic _oaf _as a human!"

"It's okay," Rose murmured, sitting down beside her and wrapping her arms round him, "You tried, at least – wait."

She pulled back, staring at him, "Wha…what do you mean, _as a human_?"

John blinked stupidly, "What?"

"You said you were a moronic oaf _'as a human'_. What does that mean?"

"No, I said _'of a human'_. A moronic oaf _of _a human,"

"Nooooo…you said _as_. I heard you clear as day,"

"Then _your _days must be cloudy. And deaf,"

"Don't patronize me, John, I am really _not _in that kinda mood! You said _as_! As if you weren't always a human or summat!"

"I think you might have caught hyperthermia from your little lake-swim. Hyperthermia in the ears,"

"I could hit you sometimes!"

"Now you sound _exactly _like a certain redheaded companion of mine,"

"_Companion_?"

"…okay, I have no idea why I used that, ahem, _description_."

"_Companion_? Like, _female _companion? John, do you have any idea how _wrong _that sounds," Rose exclaimed, laughing now.

John shut her up by grabbing her wrists, pulling her towards him and pressing his lips against hers. She responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, despite still laughing against his mouth.

"Shut up," John mumbled muffledly.

"Oi. Love birds – please, quit the tonsil tennis,"

The two pulled apart to see Donna re-entering the room, smirking cheekily at them. Rose grinned back, and moved away from John, as she'd moved to sit practically in his lap during their quick snog.

Donna sat down in a comfy armchair beside the telly, brought one leg underneath her and drew the other up, wrapping her arms around it and rested her cheek on her knee.

"I just can't believe Martha…" she began, before cutting off. Rose nodded sympathetically, believing her friend stopped out of grief. In truth, Donna Noble knew _exactly _what had happened to Martha Jones. The Doctor had told her before he changed. The Family, when they needed to, could somehow take a human body, by killing the soul inside and filling the empty shell with their own.

"_What souls?"_ she had asked, frowning as he dashed around the console, setting up everything for the Chameleon Cap. He'd looked at her long and hard then, frowning slightly.

"_Donna, everything has a soul. Even someone bad,"_ he'd said stiffly, _"You must remember that, 'specially when I'm human,"_

Donna had kept his gaze for a long while, surprised, before nodding. He'd smiled as reassuringly as he could given the circumstances, before turning away; not before Donna had him say, mostly to himself, _"Who knows what I might do?"_

"Donna?"

She looked up at Rose upon hearing her voice to see her blonde friend now standing, clutching her wet pair of jeans.

"I almost forgot," Rose said, embarrassed, "I think Martha may have chucked this in the lake cos I found it at the bottom…"

Reaching into her jeans pocket, Rose slowly brought her hand out, unfurling the fingers to reveal the fob watch.

Donna audibly gasped and jumped to her feet.

_Thank God. Thank Buddha. Thank every bloody deity out there!! _

"Thank you!" Donna exclaimed, "Thank you _so _much, Rose,"

And then she paused. Rose looked so happy to have brought Donna something special back. She had no idea that is was going to rip her boyfriend away from her. She was going to wind up heartbroken after this; even Donna could see they were soul mates.

And then there was Rose's pregnancy test, she remembered. Well, the pregnancy test John _believed _was Rose's.

_That isn't her problem_, Donna quickly reminded herself, before looking up at Rose.

"I'm sorry," she breathed.

Rose didn't seem to have heard her, "Was it your Grandma's?"

"No," Donna answered quietly, "It belonged to someone much older, and much more special,"

"Who?"

Donna couldn't help smiling, "The Doctor."

"Oh, not him again!" John laughed.

Donna's finger slowly reached for the button that would open it.

"He's real," Donna said sadly, "But you don't have to believe me; he'll be back soon enough,"

Her finger began to press down –

"Rose!!"

Donna, John and Rose leapt about a mile in the air as Jackie Tyler barged into the room, practically throwing herself at her daughter. Donna's watch landed on the floor, unopened.

"Where've you been?" Jackie demanded, looking tearful, "I was all over town, I was, searching for ya after seeing you in the middle of the bloody _lake_! What were you thinking?! And then running off, not even stopping to tell us what was going on! Oh, _are _you alright, love?"

Jackie kept fussing over her daughter, while Sasha and Pete stepped into the room. Sasha was too busy playing with her phone to notice the flat's extra guests, but Pete did.

He glared coolly at John, remarking frostily, "You again."

John waved uncomfortably, now on his feet, and shifted closer to Donna. Donna rolled her eyes and reached down, grabbing up the watch.

When she stood up again, Pete had turned to her, now smiling sweetly, almost _flirtily_.

"Hello – Pete Finnegan," he said, with a flashy grin, holding a hand out to her. Donna gritted her teeth and smiled, pocketing the fobwatch and shaking his hand.

"Donna Noble," she introduced herself.

"Oh, _the _Donna, I presume," Pete said, "I've heard a lot about you – can I get you a drink?"

Donna nodded eagerly; how was she supposed to de-human John when the humans kept interrupting her?

* * *

_Okay, this chapter kinda spawned itself :D I dunno __**how**__ but it did ;) Haha_

_So the next time from last chapter will start the next chapter._

_*fail*_

_Please review!! XD_


	13. Chapter 12

_Jag __är patetisk, jag vet. __Förlåt mig, jag __–_

_Oops. *smiles shamelessly at her showing-off and turns off the Swedish keyboard*_

_Hallo! Okay, I am veryy sorry for my terrible updating skills, again D: … but, luckily, my muse was rekindled after seeing the PICS linked on my profile 8D *fangirls* If you haven't seen them , go lookie-loo!! Wait…after reviewing, of course ;) Unless you don't want __**spoilers**__!! 'kay? :) _

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. But, I am currently starting to accept that, if Rusty promises to be a good master and do what I hope for… *bows down to my master*

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 12

Rose gave a loud sigh, stretching out like a cat. She turned subtly and lay back, her head in John's lap and her hands clasped over her stomach. Donna's eyebrows shot up from where she sat across from them on a bean bag, but John hardly noticed, still engrossed in a _Hello _magazine he'd picked up. Rose rolled her eyes and let her head flop back. Donna, annoyed with John's apparent stupidity, picked up a pen from the coffee table and threw it in his direction. It missed his ear by millimetres, but the rush of wind got his attention and he looked up at Donna with a frown, before abandoning the latest Lindsay Lohan story and putting the magazine aside, beginning to stroke Rose's short blonde curls softly. She gave a little smile.

"You look bored," John said in an observant tone.

"No way, Sherlock," came the immediate reply from his roommate. John pointedly ignored her and placed a hand on Rose's, smiling.

"What do you wanna do tonight?" she asked, grinning back.

"I don't mind."

Rose thought for a moment before her eyes lit up, "I have an idea! You know Shireen…"

"Who doesn't?" Donna asked with a grin.

"Oh, Slapper Shireen?"

"Yup."

"Aha…"

"Anyway…" Rose cut in smoothly, arching a brow, "She's having a party tonight. Wanna go?"

Donna and John exchanged looks before shrugging.

"What the hell," Donna said with a yawn.

"Yeah. Let's go to Shireen's tonight!"

Rose sat up, narrowly avoiding head butting John in the meantime.

"Brilliant! I'll go get dressed,"

She dashed off to her room and Donna chuckled.

"She likes a party," John said with a grin, which suddenly faded, "I wonder if she should…in her condition?"

"What?" Donna asked, hardly listening. John shook his head and smiled.

"Never mind," he said quietly, stroking his chin. He paused a moment.

"Maybe I should have a quick shave; d'you think Pete would lend me his razor?"

"I dunno – ask," Donna told him, inclining her head towards the kitchen door where Pete and Jackie were. John frowned.

"You ask him; he seemed to like you!"

Donna thought back to the flirty way Pete had acted around her and shuddered, "Yeah, I don't think so,"

John scowled and Donna added fondly under her breath, "Spaceman."

* * *

Sister-the-First pulled a face as they stepped into Shireen's bustling apartment; it was crowded, a mass of bodies dancing to booming music, the smell of sweat and alcohol making her want to retch. She wasn't used to such stink.

Brother-of-Mine, however, was grinning slyly, bobbing his head along to the song. _This _was why he liked humans!

"Martha!" a shrill voice shrieked.

They both turned to see a scantily-clad, heavily made-up, dyed-blonde girl advancing towards them with arms spread wide in welcome and sparkling white teeth grinning behind bright red lips. Brother-of-Mine, suffering from the male hormones still floating around his borrowed body, instantly let his gaze drift to her enhanced 'assets'.

Sister-the-First scowled even more at the sight, and then pulled her face into a smile as the dye-job embraced her.

"Martha Jones!"

"_H-hello Shireen_," Sister-the-First said back, struggling to keep her voice friendly.

"Where've you been, girl? Seems like ages, innit? I have proper missed you 'n' Rose around; 'course, she's too busy with tha' new arm candy, innit? The proper lanky bloke, wot's 'is name…"

"_John_," Sister-the-First supplied immediately, accessing Martha's memory banks.

"That's it! Well, now she's got some good guy in her clutches, righ', Rose is proper unfriendly, all she finks about is him, innit? I cawl her, righ', to see if she wants to go down town or sumfink, and she's like _'Nah, mate, I gotta go out with John now,'_, and I'm like _'Rose! I is your best mate, innit? Why you blowing me off for some man who's just gunna break yur heart like Jimmy Stone did?'_ and she's like, _'Nah, Shireen, this is it, innit? My one true love,' _or sumfink. Like I care, righ'? I ain't bovvered with what she does, izzit?"

Brother-of-Mine grinned into his hand as Shireen talked, watching Sister-the-First's grin become slowly more fake and her eyes wide.

As the hostess pulled Martha towards the drinks table, still chattering, Brother-of-Mine looked around and wandered away, keeping an eye out for any juicy gossip.

* * *

Rose glanced again in the mirror, still unsure about her appearance. Her hair had been straightened then crimped slightly, a blood-red fake rose clipped in just above her ear and her face was perfectly made up. Her lips were painted as red as the rose, and her eyes carefully outlined with eyeliner. She stood back and admired her outfit; a tight red top and white shorts, red sandals on her feet.

Rose tugged anxiously at her top, which was fitting slightly more snugly then before.

There was a little knock on the door and Donna stepped in, smiling. Rose grinned back, and noticed that Donna had run back to her apartment; she wore a sparkly black blouse, which was pretty long, and black leggings, with black high heels and a little clutch-handbag. Her gorgeous red hair had been straightened and hung around her shoulders, and her face had been re-made-up, though it was slightly more subtle than Rose's.

"Well, don't we look nice!" Rose laughed, pulling on a warm jacket.

Donna grinned back and looked down at herself, noticing for the first time how similar it was to what she wore on her first date with Lee in the Library computer. Fishing!

She felt the familiar pang she always felt when she thought of it and looked back up, smiling.

"Well, John hasn't changed, I'm afraid," she said with a sigh, "He's sure his t-shirt and jeans will make him a _hit _with all the young people,"

Rose laughed out loud at that, shaking her head.

"Well, our John always has been a bit funny like that," Donna giggled, shaking her head, "C'mon, maybe he'll change his mind when he sees you,"

Rose blushed and looked down as she followed Donna out the room.

* * *

Brother-of-Mine was watching closely as Sister-the-First was swept around the room, being forced to chat aimlessly to several of Martha Jones's old friends. He couldn't help but smile, glad for once that he had gone the extra mile and found someone who would not be recognized much.

As he swallowed yet another mouthful of the surprisingly delightful substance that was beer, he vaguely heard the door open and close, but thought nothing of it.

Then, he saw Sister-the-First stop, looking somewhere behind him with wide eyes and mouth in a firm line. He frowned confusedly, and decided he should talk to her.

He stepped out into the dance floor, instantly swept up into the bumping and grinding actions humans labeled as 'dancing', though he kept his eyes on his sister the whole time.

When he finally reached her, he grabbed her arm and wrenched her away from Shireen, bringing his mouth beside her ear.

"_What_?"

"_Look. The blonde, and the redhead_."

Brother-of-Mine looked up at the door and saw a trio of people standing just inside it, looking slightly startled by the mass of people. He arched a brow and stepped suavely towards them, sweeping a random brunette in his arms beside them under the pretence of dancing.

And, looking over his shoulder at the three, he sniffed.

Human, human, and more human.

_Except… _

The slightest whiff of…something.

His eyes fixated on the redhead; Time Lord. Coming off of her.

But _she _couldn't be the Doctor! She was undoubtedly human, but looking at her, he could see she knew things humans shouldn't know…

He smirked to himself. He was going to have to keep an eye on this lot…

* * *

_Wayy! The story is getting underway! Baddaboombah! 8D_

_Lololol. _

_I think I had a bit too much fun with Shireen's words, huh? Too much chavviness me thinks, hmm... xDD :)_

_Please review! _

_xx_


	14. Chapter 13

_Wow! Updated within the month! *shocked*_

_But still, not very quickly is it! I apologise; I seem to find myself cursed with…*sob*…a LIFE. Lol XD. Yes, I have had 2 sleepovers in a week ;) with the same friend; she is from England but has lived in Sweden FAR TOO LONG so we are acquainting them all with English shows like Doctor Who and Torchwood ;D _

_Lololol =D _

_Well, here is…umm…another chapter :) haha XD_

_13 already…holy munchkin :O _

_AND ITS ALL COS OF YOUU! *points in your direction*_

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. AND IT MAKES MY LIFE SAD. D:

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 13

Rose, Donna and John stepped into the bustling party. John wrinkled his nose at the sudden stench of alcohol, and Rose and Donna exchanged amused looks; John clearly wasn't used to parties like this, whereas they had both grown up in areas where there were many parties like this, and drunk people would stumble past their homes almost every weekend.

"This looks…_fun_." John said weakly, scratching his ear worriedly. Donna smiled sympathetically and squeezed his hand, winking when he looked at her.

"It'll be fine," she promised, "My little antisocial friend."

John chuckled and relaxed slightly, squeezing Donna's hand in return before winding his arm around Rose's waist, pulling her into him and pressing a kiss to her head.

"Come on, let's mingle," he suggested, turning to see Donna had already been swept up by several girls she knew.

"_Rose_!" a voice exclaimed.

Rose looked up to see Shireen moving towards them, arms outstretched. Rose laughed loudly and stepped in her direction, arms open to catch Shireen as she tripped over her own feet and tumbled.

"Shireen! It's so good to see ya!" Rose grinned, hugging her old friend tightly.

"It feels like ages!" Shireen exclaimed, "Where've you _been_? I went round the shop, yeah, and they said you didn't work there no more, righ', and then you're always busy with some new guy, righ'. John or sumfink? Your '_one_'?"

Shireen giggled, oblivious to Rose's colouring face.

"So, 'oo is this?" Shireen asked, gesturing to John, who wore a smug smile.

"T-this is John," Rose stuttered, red-faced. Shireen's lipstick-covered mouth formed an 'o' shape and she went slightly pink.

"O-oh…"

"Hello, John Smith," John beamed, shaking her hand, "Rose's, er…'_one_'"

Rose blushed even more but Shireen laughed loudly, "Oh, what a laugh!"

She leaned towards Rose and whispered conspiratorially, "'e's a keeper, Rose!"

"Hmm, I know." came the frosty reply.

Shireen didn't seem to notice the coldness, "Well, I need to mingle with my guests; 'ave fun, you two! I'll talk to ya later!"

Shireen headed away, leaving Rose and John alone.

"Well, that was mortifying." Rose muttered. John looked calmly at her, eyes wide.

Rose sighed, "Look, when I said you were '_the one_', that was just…just before we were together, and I had a huge crush on ya, and I had kinda idolized you. I didn't _mean _it—"

"Rose." John interrupted, smiling fondly, "I think you may be my '_one_' as well, so shut up,"

Rose barely had time to respond before John had stepped forward, placing his hands on her hips and pressing his lips to hers. She squeaked in response, before letting her hands slide up his chest, clutching his collar and pulling him closer to her.

Rose pulled away all-too soon, her face lit up in a smile.

"John – I have to tell ya something. I'm—"

Rose cut off when she saw John was no longer looking at her, instead staring open-mouthed at someone behind her. Rose turned quickly and gasped when she saw Martha Jones, dancing with some guy, but her eyes fixated on them over his shoulder. Martha smirked darkly, looking back at her partner with a flick of her hair. John tensed and stepped past Rose, as if to go towards her, but his girlfriend put out an arm, stopping him.

"Don't," she murmured, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly, "Just…don't."

* * *

Donna worked through the crowd, stopping and exchanging pleasantries with people she knew; working at the pub, she got to know a lot of the locals.

Suddenly, a man stepped out in front of her; a black man with shortly cropped black hair and brown eyes, smiling slightly.

"Donna…Noble?" he asked slightly unsurely.

Donna nodded, recognizing this man from coming into the pub once or twice.

"Yep, that's me. And you're…Mick, right?"

"Mickey, yeah," the man laughed.

Then, his face slowly changed from its handsome grin into a scowl, "John's mate, right?"

Donna frowned at his unhappy expression, "Yeah, I take it you have an issue with him?"

"Let's just say that I'm Rose's last boyfriend," came the reply.

"Oh. Oh! _Oooooooh_." Donna finally clicked and grinned uncomfortably, "I get it!"

"Yeah," Mickey said sourly, before shaking his head and smiling smartly, "Well, can I get you a drink for once? A beer, vodka…?"

"Yeah, a beer would be—" Donna cut off suddenly, her brow furrowing, before saying quietly, "Just Coke for me, thanks,"

"Designated driver, eh?" Mickey chuckled.

"Not…exactly," Donna muttered, and this time it was her turn to sound sour.

Mickey frowned, confused, before muttering, "Oh…okay," and heading towards the drinks bar.

Donna sighed and turned around, looking for John and Rose. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Jack Harkness standing behind her.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, practically throwing herself into his arms. He hugged her back tightly, chuckling into her hair.

"God, it's nice to have you here!" she said muffledly into his shirt, "But…what _are _you doing here?"

Jack laughed again as Donna brought her head out of his chest, looking up at him confusedly.

"I happen to be very friendly with Shireen!" he told her. Donna fixed him with a look.

"Okay, I saw you come in here," Jack admitted, rolling his eyes.

"You've been spying on me?" Donna exclaimed, though there was humour in her eyes.

"Of course," Jack said with a wink, "And I saw…erm…_John_,"

Jack cleared his throat, and Donna looked down.

"He seems pretty cosy with Blondie," Jack said quietly.

"Don't you think I've noticed _that_?" Donna snapped irritably, letting go of him and stepping back, folding her arms defensively.

"Hey, it's okay," Jack exclaimed, reaching out towards her and offering his hand to hers, "You've done brilliantly looking after the Doctor —"

Donna arched a brow.

"—I mean John. John Smith." Jack smirked at the name.

Donna sighed and took his hand, entwining her fingers with his, "I _have_, haven't I?"

Jack grinned and pulled Donna back towards him, hugging her again.

Neither noticed the familiar figure of Martha Jones, watching them closely, smirking knowingly.

"Hey guys!" came a familiar voice, and Donna turned her head out of the crook of Jack's neck to see Rose Tyler standing awkwardly beside them, holding a can of Coke. Donna quickly stepped out of Jack's embrace – again – feeling her face flush.

"Who's this?" Rose asked, smiling sweetly at Jack.

"Oh, this is Jack Harkness, an…old friend." Donna smiled, "Jack, this is Rose Tyler, John's girlfriend,"

Jack gave Donna a pointed look, which Donna ignored with a smile. Jack pulled on his familiar flirtatious grin and took Rose's pre-offered hand, shaking it.

"Hello. _Captain _Jack Harkness. It's very nice to meet you, Rose Tyler!"

* * *

_Oh God, do you know how long it took to finish this chapter? -__- _

_Haha its been on my desktop for like a week D: My sincerest apologies x) _

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed; please review! XD_


	15. Chapter 14

_I am so sorry for my lack of updates, I truly am!!_

_I was sick for a while haha ^^ and school is almost out (!), which means random end-of-year tests and projects. Great._

_I am also in love with Ugly Betty now 33 Wilhelmina is fiendishly mean and wonderfully AWESOME._

_*dreams to be as evil as Ms. Slater when she grows up*_

_lmao xDD _

_Anyway, here is the new chapter of "Human Nature"!! ENJOY._

_I am not gonna put a BOTTOM A/N as there is quite the cliffhanger ;) so..._

_**REVIEW!!!**_

Disclaimer: Two words; "NOT" and "MINE". I'm sad enough thanks. :'( xDD

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 14

Jack had barely been able to get away from Rose fast enough; he felt very uncomfortable around her, considering she was in love with his best friend who wasn't his best friend. He couldn't bare the idea of getting to know her, God forbid _liking _her, while knowing that eventually she would lose him.

Jack sighed as Donna led him off the dance floor further into the corner of the room, and he squeezed her hand tighter. He knew Donna was attached to Rose, and knew his redheaded friend had this strange hope that maybe, just maybe, after all this, the Doctor would stick with Rose, take her along, or that Rose would be okay with her boyfriend being an alien, but Jack had seen a lot of the world and knew that was not probable; not for the Doctor at least.

"What're you thinking about?" a voice cut into his thoughts, and he looked around to see he and Donna were standing by the buffet table, and she was looking imploringly up at him, smiling slightly.

"Nothing," he said quickly, grinning falsely. Donna arched a brow.

"It's Rose, isn't it?" she said quietly, stepping closer to him to keep their conversation private, "You don't think we should be around her so much."

Jack stared stoically back, "We're only gonna break her heart."

"We might not!" Donna suggested weakly, "What if the Doctor asks her to come along? What if she says _yes_? What if--?"

"_'What if…?'_, _'But…'_, _'They might…'_," Jack suddenly cut in, imitating Donna, "For Christ's sake, Donna Noble, how much do you _actually _believe any of that would happen? You know the Doctor, probably even better than I do, and he does not _do _domesticity; he's said that often enough. If Rose tagged along, she wouldn't just be expecting someone to take her to the stars like you do and I did, she'd expect a _boyfriend_, and you can't really get more domestic unless he _married_ her and popped out ten Time Tots, can you?"

Donna's eyes widened and she took half a step away from Jack, shocked at his sudden outburst. He stared back, not even slightly ashamed of all the things he'd just said.

"Do you really _believe _that?" she asked after a moment, her voice low and furious, "Surely being a human for so long would've changed him somewhat; helped him understand _us_! John Smith loves Rose Tyler – why can't the Doctor?"

"The Doctor and John freakin' Smith are two different people in the same body!" Jack exclaimed, suddenly forgetting to be quiet, "They look alike, they _sound _the same but they have different thoughts, feelings and, most importantly, _memories_! The Doctor has done the whole family thing and lost it all, hasn't he?"

Donna bit down on her lower lip, glowering at Jack.

He lowered his voice to an almost tender level, and closed the gap between them again to whisper, "Why would he put himself in a position to get hurt like that again?"

Before Donna could answer, a greasy looking teenager appeared beside them, placing one long-fingered hand on each of their shoulders.

"_Lovers' spat_?" he asked cheerfully. Donna turned to glare at him, but the boy seemed hardly phased by her dark look.

"Like it's your business, alrigh', mate?" she snarled, pulling away from him and marching away, not even sparing a glance back at Jack.

"_Well, too bad, isn't it_?" the teenager sighed, patting Jack on the back before turning away.

As he walked back into the throng of dancers, Brother-of-Mine smiled, having heard the entire conversation.

* * *

John leaned against the wall, holding a cup of beer in one hand and rubbing his face with the other. He wanted more than anything just to head home and maybe sit down to a romantic movie with Rose – why had he agreed to this bloody party again?

He finished the beer in one swig and dropped the cup, pushing himself off the wall. In a second, Donna was at his side, grabbing his arm.

"Hey, Johnny-John-John," she said, grinning falsely, "What d'you say we grab Rose and head off?"

John, resisting the urge to kiss her for suggesting this, tried to focus more on the upset he could see in his best friend's eyes, "You okay?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh…" Donna drew out the word, not meeting his gaze, "I just…well, had a bad discussion with Jack."

"Jack? Who's Jack?" John asked, confused.

Donna looked away, scanning the crowd for a glimpse of him, and when she finally saw him, her eyes widened and her heart missed a beat.

He stood against the far wall, one arm leant against it above his head and the other clutching a can of beer, with Rose Tyler leaning against the wall next to him, smiling flirtatiously up at him.

And, it seemed John saw them too.

"Is…_that _him?" he asked slowly, each word punctuated with malice.

Donna hastily went back to scanning the crowd, "Urmm, where? I don't see him! I think he may be in the bathroom…"

John ignored Donna's coverup and placed a hand on the crown of her head, turning it until she looked right at Rose and Jack. She sighed, and hung her head.

"Yup. That's him,"

The words had barely left her mouth before John had launched himself across the room, pushing through the dancers until he reached the far side. Donna swallowed worriedly and followed him.

Rose looked up and beamed when she saw John, though her smile dropped at the look on his face.

"John, what's –"

"Ah! You must be in the infamous John," Jack laughed, "I've heard a lot about you from Rose here and obviously Donna. It's nice—"

"Forget the pleasantries," John snarled, folding his arms, "Do you want to tell me what's goin' on here?"

Jack stared at him, surprised.

Rose's eyes widened.

"N-nothing is going on, John." she said, "I was just chatting to Donna's fella here and…"

_He's not my 'fella'_, Donna thought, annoyed, although she couldn't quite force the words out of her mouth.

"It didn't _look _like 'chatting'!" John snapped, his voice steadily rising with each word. By now, most of the dancers in the room had stopped and were watching the conflict, and John was vaguely aware of the music slowly dying out. Donna stepped back, trying embarrassedly to sink into the audience unnoticed.

"Rose." John said gently, his angry mask dropping to reveal his hurt, "I opened myself up to you tonight and told you how I _honestly _felt, and next minute you're chatting up the next guy?"

"I wasn't chatting him up!" Rose exclaimed, shaking her head, "I'd never do that to you! Please, John, _don't _pull a Mickey and get all jealous."

"Pull a _what_?!" the mortified voice of Mickey called out, but he was silenced by the engrossed spectator beside him.

"Seriously, John, it was nothing," Jack cut in, rubbing the back of his neck and taking a small step away from Rose, unwittingly moving closer towards the livid John in the meantime, "I know Donna and just thought I'd introduce—"

"I don't need _your _excuses!" John snarled, pushing Jack away so he almost fell into Donna, who placed her hands on his back and steadied him.

Jack subconsciously reached behind him and took hold of Donna, pulling her to his side and wrapping his arms around her. Donna placed her hands on his chest to keep him from going at John, feeling the anger boiling inside him.

"Oh, are you on _his _side now?!" John exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Donna.

"I am on _noone's _side!" Donna said matter-of-factly, but what cut off by Jack.

"Do _not_ take your pissy rage out on Donna!" he all but yelled, "She has been nothing but good to you, and has helped you in ways you don't even know!"

Donna stiffened, as John rebuked, "And what is _that _supposed to mean?"

"_Boys, boys, boys…_" a slow, lazy voice suddenly cut in, silencing both men.

Martha Jones and Luke Rattigan stepped into the circle that had been made around the arguing four, both smirking. John's eyes widened and Jack stared incredulously at them.

"_Put them away; you're both big_," Sister-the-First drawled, "_Not that _I_ know, of course_,"

She nudged Rose almost playfully as she passed, laughing gleefully at the blonde's embarrassed face.

"What's going on?" Jack said, frowning, "Who are _you_?"

"_Oh, you'll find that out._" Brother-of-Mine grinned, "_Just wait until everybody is here._"

"Who are ya waitin' for?" Rose asked cautiously.

"_The rest of the…_" Sister-the-First looked closely at Donna as she said this, feeling that the redhead was the only one who knew what was going on here.

"_The Family._"

A low hum of talk started up, people whispering about 'family affairs' and 'daddy's girls' but Sister-the-First saw the look on Donna Noble's face; the dread, the shock, the…_fear_.

"_There will be silence!_" came a sudden voice. The hum suddenly ceased as the audience moved aside to allow through a rather large, middle aged man, and a woman hand-in-hand with two small blonde girls. The man was the one who had spoken; Father-of-Mine looked coolly at his two older children, who smirked back.

"_Well…_" the man said, arching a greying brow, "_If what you say is true, Sister-the-First and Son-of-Mine, then we have a Time Lord on our hands, don't we?_"

Donna felt Jack's arms tighten around her, and she could feel her body trembling. The crowd started to make noises again.

"_We said, silence!!_" one of the small girls yelled, glaring at their audience. Mickey laughed, stepping forward.

"She's so cute, ain't she?" he slurred, clearly intoxicated. He leant down and tapped Sister-the-Second on the nose.

"Can ya spare us a smile, luv?" he asked. Mother-of-Mine stepped in front of the two little ones, smiling frostily.

"_Oh, but we couldn't even spare you._" came the cool reply, before she thrust her hand straight into his chest, through blood and veins and bone until her fingers clenched around his still-beating heart. Mickey's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open, still _alive _and able to feel his heart being squeezed by a human hand. The audience fell into a shocked silence, all too stunned to speak.

Then, Rose screamed.

Suddenly, the whole crowd was in action, running for the only door and jostling to get out. The Family paid no heed, only interested in the four people they had already trapped.

Mother-of-Mine smiled sweetly at Rose, who had gone white as a sheet, and retracted her hand, bringing out a red bloody mass of heart; Mickey crumpled to the floor, dead.

Rose swayed on her feet, her eyes rolling back in her head, before falling forward. John lunged forward, catching her and lowering her to the floor.

"_Mr. Smith_," Father-of-Mine said pleasantly, eyes fixated on John, "_We have a few questions…_"

"_Better than that_!" Son-of-Mine exclaimed in a sing-song voice, "I_ heard the ginger and the American talking. He's the _Doctor_."_

Sister-the-Third grinned menacingly, "_Oh, I do see… you took human form, Time Lord man…_"

"What are you talking about?" John exclaimed, and Donna could see him trembling, "I didn't _take _human form – I have always _been _human!"

"_Oh, what a silly dumb human you are!_" Sister-the-Second cackled, "_Even worse than _him_!_"

She prodded Mickey's lifeless form with her foot, and reached out to take her mother's hand, seemingly oblivious to the fact the hand was drenched in blood up to the wrist. John shivered, and Rose stirred in his arms.

"_You are no good to us like this_…" Brother-of-Mine tutted, "_We need our Time Lord._"

"_Easily done_," Sister-the-First said in a monotone voice, and she took a step forward, stretching her hand out towards John who recoiled. The nails on Martha Jones's hand suddenly grew into impossibly long points, and she placed the five in a perfect circle around where his heart was.

"_Change back._" she snarled.

"Martha, what're you talking about…?"

"_Change back_!" she repeated.

"I don't know how!" John cried, looking helplessly around him, "I can't, I'm not what you think I am!"

The sharp talons dug slightly deeper into his flesh, causing him to cry out.

"John…?" Rose muttered sleepily, shifting. Sister-the-First's eyes flashed and she reached out her other hand to grab Rose's hair, pulling her roughly to sit in front of her. Rose shrieked in agony as she was dragged by her hair, now fully awake.

"_Rose_!" John exclaimed, stumbling forward on his knees towards her, but was cruelly kicked back by Brother-of-Mine.

"Let her _go_!" Donna suddenly yelled, breaking out of Jack's hold and stepping forward; Mother-of-Mine let go of the twins and grabbed her, putting an arm around her neck and applying enough pressure to make her gasp for air. Jack stood helplessly, looking around the now empty apartment.

"_Change back_," Father-of-Mine said simply, "_Or, we shall kill your friend…_"

The pressure on Donna's neck increased some more, and she wheezed loudly.

"…and _your lover._"

Martha's razor sharp claws pressed against Rose's neck, causing her to gasp.

"_If you change, maybe we'll only kill one_." Brother-of-Mine grinned maliciously.

Sister-the-First suddenly sniffed loudly, her head cocking to one side; everybody in the room looked at her.

"_Noooo…_" she breathed, her face slowly splitting into a broad smile, "_Impossible; it can't be! But—_"

She suddenly laughed loudly, a cruel sound that made John flinch.

"_Oh, Time Lord! My naughty, naughty Time Lord!_" Sister-the-First cackled, slowly sinking to her knees beside Rose, "_You didn't! _Oh_…but you did!_"

"_What is it?_" Mother-of-Mine asked impatiently.

"_Smell, Mother-of-Mine! Smell little Blondie here._" Sister-the-First whispered. Her family all obliged and suddenly all of them wore that grin of delight.

"_Well, Time Lord._" Sister-the-First laughed, "_Now, you have a three fold choice. Your friend…_"

More pressure was added onto Donna, and she began to sink to her knees, her sight fading slightly due to lack of oxygen.

"_Your lover._"

The talon's dug into Rose's jugular, leaving small red pinpricks of blood.

"_Or…_" Sister-the-First cackled again, before finishing…

"_Or your child._"


	16. Chapter 15

_Hehehee, so many shocked reviews for last chapter! I see I did not lay on the clues heavily enough lol ^^ _

_Well, here is the next chapter! I couldn't leave you like that too long, could I? Lol. XD _

_So, without further ado…_

_Disclaimer:__ Oh, I totally own this. Which is why I'm writing Fanfiction! :O *sarcasm* _

_((__**DON'T READ; RAMBLINGS AHEAD!!:**__ but y'knoe, how much would the BBC SPAZZ OUT if I did own "Doctor Who" and put this story in there? I mean, Rose is preggers, seesee? Which suggests S-E-X. And peoples' hearts are being ripped from their freakin' chests!_

_And Donna said "bugger" at one point._

_Oh yes, they would have simultaneous heart attacks!_

_Also, Donna would never leave. *eyetwitch* JE would have been a happy affair, and Tosh and Owen wouldn't have left! Heheheheheee. *sobs*)) _

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 15_ ((wow, already? Epic!))_

Donna fell to the ground with a gasp as Mother-of-Mine released her, cackling. Donna coughed, struggling to catch her breath; her throat was on fire and she could feel moisture on her cheeks from traitorous tears of worry and agony had leaked from her eyes.

"_Child_?!" she eventually gasped out through wheezes, "_Rose_! You're…pr-!"

"Pregnant," Rose finished, eyes shining as she stared at John. John's mouth hung open, eyes wide and unblinking.

"I was going to tell you," Rose sobbed, placing her hands over her heart, "I tried to so many times, but how can you tell a guy you haven't dated that long that you are carrying his love child?"

"Sounds like _EastEnders_." Donna quipped bitterly.

"_Do not sit around thinking of ways to romanticize this!_" Father-of-Mine snarled.

"_Oh, but my dear!_" Mother-of-Mine exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly, "_This is wonderful! As soon as the Doctor changes back, and this child is born, we shall have even more to feast on!_"

Rose's eyes widened in horror at the image of not only John being devoured, but her child also.

"_But, you seem to forget,_" Father-of-Mine grunted, "_That the Doctor refuses to change back, and a human pregnancy lasts nine whole months._"

"_Indeed_," Sister-the-First agreed, sniffing again, "_And I wouldn't put this embryo past six weeks._"

Jack swallowed thickly and slowly backed away, happy to be detached enough from this event that the Family didn't noticed.

"You stupid Spaceman!" Donna muttered under her breath, "Only _you _could knock someone up when we are trying to lay low!"

"I can't believe this," John whispered. Rose let out another sob, and was roughly yanked by the hair by Sister-the-First.

"_Cease that pitiful noise!_" she commanded in a low growl.

Donna sat quietly as possible, slowly reaching into her little handbag and grasping the fobwatch – this was her last resort.

"_I grow tired of this,_" Sister-the-Third sighed, cracking her knuckles and stretching out her fingers, her nails growing into impossibly long points.

"_I agree_." Sister-the-Second smiled, showing pearly white teeth, "_Just change back, Time Lord man!_"

Donna took a deep breath and clicked the switch on top of the watch; it opened with ease.

"_T-t-ti-time Lord._" a ghostly voice breathed.

The Family all suddenly stood ramrod straight, heads leant to the side and sniffing simultaneously.

"_I smell him_," Brother-of-Mine breathed.

"_Stronger than ever…_" Sister-the-First sneered.

Using their distraction, Jack suddenly leapt forward, snaking his arm around Father-of-Mine's neck and pulling him roughly to him, yanking a gun from his pocket and pushing it against his head.

"Nobody move!" Jack yelled. The Family all stared at him, and Donna smoothly snapped the watch shut, withdrawing her hand from her handbag. John looked as if he was coming out of a daze, and Donna swore she could see some familiar gold mist vanishing from his big brown eyes.

"One more movement from _any _of you freaks," Jack growled, glaring at each of the Family in turn, "And I'll shoot him."

He ground the gun a little more firmly into Father-of-Mine's head.

"_Oh, so full of fire!_" Father-of-Mine grunted cheerfully.

"Shut up!" snapped Jack.

"_He certainly is an interesting specimen_," Mother-Of-Mine whispered, fascinated, "_So young and handsome to behold, yet your eyes show knowledge beyond the average earthling…_"

"_Hmm…it's the same with this female,_" Sister-the-Second exclaimed, placing her small hand on Donna's forehead and pushing her head back to look in her eyes.

"Let her go." Jack growled suddenly, moving the gun to point it straight at Sister-the-Second. She blinked back and smiled sweetly, letting go of Donna.

"_You wouldn't shoot a little girl, would you, mister?_" she asked, pushing her lower lip out and widening her blue eyes, speaking with a small lisp. Jack hesitated, and shook his head, frustrated, before moving the gun back to Father-of-Mine's head.

"_You wouldn't shoot a human being, would you?_" Sister-the-First asked slowly, catching Jack's weakness.

"I've done it before, I could do it again." Jack snapped.

"_But all of us?_" Brother-of-Mine asked, grinning, "_The man or woman who may have a family at home? The girl with a promising future, barely starting life? The teenage boy?_"

His grin grew impossibly wider, "_The small children?_"

"Shut up!"

"_It takes guts to go this far, but could you pull the trigger_?"

Jack swallowed thickly, his breathing speeding up, and his eyes wandered to meet Donna's. Her eyes widened, unsure of how she could help him.

"Just _do _it!" John suddenly exclaimed. Donna snapped her head around to look at him, eyes wide.

"We need to get out of here alive!" he whispered, his eyes fixated on Rose. She gave a shuddering breath, the tear tracks on her cheeks shining.

"Fine," Jack suddenly said, "Donna; get Rose and the Doctor out of here."

"_You admit it!_" Father-of-Mine breathed, chuckling, "_He is the Doctor_."

"Donna!" Jack snapped.

Donna wrenched her arm away from Mother-of-Mine and clambered to her feet, taking Rose's hand and helping her to her unsteady feet.

"Go on out, sweetheart," she told her, pointing her towards the door. Rose stumbled away, trembling all over.

"John," Donna addressed the man on the floor, staring fearfully up at the aliens around him.

"_John._" she said a little more forcefully. He looked up suddenly and leapt to his feet, practically tripping over his own feet and falling into her in his haste to get away.

"_You can't think we're going to let you go so easily_," growled Sister-the-First. Rose looked back and met the eyes of her former best friend, and another sob escaped her as she remembered her friend was dead – some stranger was residing in that shell.

"Let's go," she whispered, grabbing John's hand.

"Don't try anything, or I'll shoot," Jack warned, clicking the safety off his gun to show how serious he was.

"Jack, I'm not leaving," Donna said once she had shuffled Rose and John out of the door.

"Donna," Jack said fiercely, looking her in the eye, "Go. I'll catch you up,"

Donna faltered, torn between staying with her friend and following John, who was tugging on her arm. The corners of Jack's lips tugged up and he winked.

"I'll be fine, freckles," he said humorously. Donna couldn't muster a smile back, so she just followed John out.

"So," Jack smiled coolly as the door snapped shut, "Looks like you're stuck with little ol' me,"

* * *

UGH. Filler chapter :\

_And Rose and John did, like, nothing in this! XDD_

_Haha :P_

_Buuuut, it'll be moving on next chapter, I mega promise you :3 _

_Review!! I am not updating until we get to…__**135**__ reviews. Why not??_

_Beth xx_


	17. Chapter 16

_Heehee, my updates are getting a little better, no? :) _

_Haha I am so proud of myself! ^^ _

_Well, I am too tired to be witty right now -____- which is weird, cos I am doing nothing right now._

_God, summer is boring!  
Well, I am trying to arrange some days with friends right now. Sometimes I want to send Facebook love letters._

Disclaimer: I do own "Doctor Who"! I DO I DO I DO!!! _*is wrapped in straightjacket and dragged to a madhouse, still muttering "I DO I DO I DO" in high pitched tones*_

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 16

Donna, John and Rose burst into the cool night, barely feeling the rain that had started falling while they were inside. John and Rose both stopped to catch their breath, but Donna barrelled on, running across the street and hiding in a doorway to the bank, sheltered from the rain. John and Rose quickly joined them.

"What is going on?" Rose asked, sobbing. John wound his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"I agree, Donna," John said, sounding aggravated, "_You _seem to know what's happening, so tell us – who _were _they and why do they want us?"

"They don't want _us_." Donna spat, "They just want _you_. I told you that you aren't really this, didn't I? You are a _Time Lord _and they want to feast on you, gettit?"

John stared, eyes wide, "_Me_? But…why _me_?"

"Cos you're a bloody Time Lord!" the redhead burst, "When you're not in this bloody, wimpy human state, you are a 903 year old alien who cheats death by changin' his face; I _explained _all this to you and you didn't believe me! See what happened cos of that? People are _dead_. Mickey Smith is _dead_. And for all I know, Jack Harkness may be dead as well!"

She turned away from her friends' ashen faces, and looked back at the apartment building, nibbling the skin of her thumb worriedly.

"And, cherry on top of the cake, you got her pregnant. _God_, the Doctor is not gonna like this,"

"Would you stop being so damn pissy?" John exclaimed, gently moving Rose off him and stepping towards Donna, sizing her up, "As far as I know, I am _just _a human; you can't unload all this shit on me and expect me to believe it!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do?!" Donna snarled, turning to face him, "I am _also _'just a human' and I was put in charge of keeping a Time Lord in disguise _safe_. I am so used to just being a traveller in this duo, and suddenly _I _am the protector! You don't get how scary this is for me!"

"Scary for _you_?" John yelled incredulously, "I seem to recall that _I _am the one being accused of being an _alien_! Tell me, Donna Noble – if that is your real name…"

"Yes, it's my freaking name," Donna muttered crossly.

"Right. Then, tell me, in this little fantasy of yours, who exactly are _you_? What part do you play?"

Donna faltered suddenly.

How could Donna describe the relationship she and the Doctor had? They were friends, the _best _of friends, but that sounded so childish, something two girls would say in a school playground. She was his companion, but that sounded more like a job than anything. They faced the dangers of a thousand worlds and got through it together. But how could you say all that to a mere "human"?

"It's hard to say," Donna finally mumbled, leaning against the wall, "He's like…my best friend. And at the same time my husband,"

The look on John's face was priceless.

"Not literally, you prawn. I mean like…we know each other inside and out, and we fight like an old married couple, definitely." Donna sighed dreamily, her eyes getting a far-away look, "We travelled to a millions of different planets and times, and he was sorta like my…saviour. Without him, I'd either be dead or still stuck in a boring old job in Chiswick.

"But how…"

Donna looked at Rose, finally remembering the poor girl was still there.

"N-none of this makes any sense," Rose whispered, shaking her head, "Aliens…aliens don't _exist_! This man…"

Then she took John's arm and pulled her to him, placing one hand on his chest and looking into his eyes.

"This man isn't an alien. He's human – he talks like a human, he looks like a human, and this is a very human heart beating underneath my hand. You can't make me believe he's anything but."

John stared down into Rose's eyes and seemed lost in them, and Donna noticed one hand moving to wrap around her waist, and the other moving to rest on her stomach. She swallowed thickly – all along, she knew her and the Doctor's exit would be hard but easy; they would just break away. Now, with a baby involved…

She was distracted by the door of the apartment building opening and a figure staggering out. With a gasp, Donna stepped out of the doorway, quietly turning to John, who had broken his gaze from Rose.

"Listen – I can't tell who that is," Donna breathed, "If it looks like I'm in trouble, just go. Find a safe spot, okay?"

John nodded slowly.

"And…when you are safe, open this. No questions, just open it."

Wordlessly, she reached open her purse and pulled out the watch, pressing it into John's hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, before turning to look at the figure, who had stopped the other side of the street, seemingly gazing at them.

Donna took a deep breath, before slowly walking across the street. The cold rain made goose bumps rise along her arms but she ignored it as she tried in vain to make out who it was. She stopped when she got a pavement, standing right under a streetlight. The man stepped into the light with her and Donna gasped.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, launching herself into his arms. Jack clung back tightly, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Oh my God, I am so glad it's you," Donna whispered, barely able to keep herself from sobbing, "I thought they'd kill you, I thought they were gonna get you…"

"Never," Jack sighed in her ear, "Never; I'll always come back to you, Donna,"

She moved her head back and looked up in his eyes, sensing something wrong. Only then did she get a proper look at him. He had a scratch down one cheek and a haunted look in his eyes. Part of his shirt had been ripped away, revealing part of his chest and there were 5 bloody imprints in a perfect circle around where his heart would be.

"Oh Jack," Donna exclaimed quietly, moving her hand and gently outlining the circle, "They almost _did _get you! You were this close to…"

"It was the teenager," Jack said stiffly, "The teenage boy, and I shot him,"

Donna pulled her hand away like it had been burnt, shocked.

"And by the looks on the other's faces…I got him pretty good," Jack said quietly, his grip on Donna tightening slightly, his fists clenching on her shoulder and the other against her side.

"Jack…" Donna said gently.

"I shot him. He was just a kid, and I killed him…!"

"No, he was killed long ago," Donna consoled, moving her hands to either side of his face and forcing him to look her in the eye, "He only looked like a boy, but he had been overtaken a long time ago. _They _killed him. You killed the murderer – no one could judge you for that,"

"_You_ don't judge me?" Jack asked, his voice barely audible.

"No." Donna replied immediately, "You did right."

The haunted look in Jack's eyes disappeared, replaced by a different emotion Donna couldn't place.

Before she could say anything, Jack had pulled her up against him, pressing his lips firmly against hers.

Donna gasped against his mouth, giving him the perfect opportunity to push his tongue against hers, as he pulled her even closer. She didn't even try to resist, melting under his touch as she slid her hands into his wet hair. Eventually, they had to break apart due to the need to breathe.

"Donna…" Jack stuttered, but before he could finish whatever he needed to say, Donna had torn from his arms, running towards John and Rose. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Martha Jones standing in the doorway of the building, glaring coldly.

"_You are gonna pay for what you did to Brother-of-Mine_," she snarled, "_And when we devour the Doctor, your little girlfriend is gonna pay as well_."  
Jack didn't wait to hear anymore; he quickly followed in Donna's direction, just spotting the trio as they ran around the street corner.

* * *

"We should be safe here," Jack called.

After fleeing the Family, Jack had led the other three through London, on both buses and foot, right to the outskirts where he led them to an abandoned church.

"Are you serious?" Rose asked incredulously, "A church? This just _screams_ 'bad horror movie',"

"Well, sadly, this is no movie, Ms. Tyler," Jack grumbled, struggling to open the rusty door.

"Let me help," Donna said quietly, grabbing the handle and helping Jack pull. Their hands accidentally brushed and both of them felt a shiver go up their spines. The door finally opened and Jack stepped back.

"Head in there." He instructed, gesturing for John and Rose to enter. They obliged immediately, both quiet; they had both been enveloped in their own thoughts the whole journey.

Jack looked at Donna, sighing "I'll come back in the morning; hopefully the coast will be clear. We'll hide you guys again, and wait until the Family's life spans expire."

"You're _leaving_?" Donna whispered, eyes wide, "No. You can't. It's not safe,"

"I need to, just to make sure none of this gets too widely known about," Jack smiled humorlessly, "I'm still head of Torchwood,"

"Torchwood _Three_." Donna reminded him grimly, "You have little to do with the London area."

"Heh heh, you'd be surprised…"

"_Jack_. If one Family member fell so easily, why can't we just…shoot the others?"

Jack met her eye, "Could you handle looking a small girl in the eyes and pulling the trigger?"

Donna didn't answer.

"I thought not. Anyone, shooting that one was just lucky – I caught him off guard when he couldn't defend himself. We won't have that luck with the others."

Donna grudgingly agreed with a sigh.

"Fine. But you look out for yourself, alright?"

"Absolutely," Jack agreed with a smile.

He leant down to give her a kiss, but Donna turned her head and he ended up kissing her cheek. He pulled away with a confused frown, but before he could ask a question, Donna had stepped away from him, into the church.

"They are probably going to need to talk," she said with a false smile, "I'll see you soon, Jack,"

Jack forced a grin back, "Better count on it,"

She nodded and stepped further back, closing the heavy old door.

* * *

_Ahemm. _

_Quick detour off the plotline for some Donna/Jack drama :O :]] _

_Don't worry, that'll be the last of it…for now :) _

_Hahaa XD _

_REVIEW!! _

_I'll update when we get to…__**145**__ reviews? Seem fair? I think so x)_

_Wow, im being a bit of a review whoree lately :O ^^"_

_Beth xx_


	18. Chapter 17

_Eek! It has been too long! :o _

_I'm sorry – I have been busy :( And somehow my one Donna/Master oneshot managed to become a three-shot and I know for sure there is more in down the pipe line o.O LOL! But, now I feel sufficiently ill enough to lie in bed and type (:_

………_  
You know what only JUST hit me!_

_I have had this story for _**over a year**_. Over a year! Like, 13 months and 12 days! _

_It has been a busy year though :) but a good one. Filled with good and bad times, quick updates and slo-o-o-o-ow updates, me moving to the back and beyond (Sweden lol) and being fraught with internetlessness, and, perhaps the lowest point for all of us, Donna and Rose being sucked into the black hole of "Written Out Of DW"; predecessors include the likes of the 9__th__ Doctor, Ricky from the Parallel Universe, Davros, the Master and soon the 10__th__ Doctor will follow. *is bitter*_

_Wow, here is me getting all nostalgic! *sniffs* I'll be quiet now! *sob* _

Disclaimer: IF I OWNED DOCTOR WHO, "HUMAN NATURE" WOULD BE A REALITY AND I WOULD NOT CRY EVERYTIME I WATCH SERIES 4'S FINALE. *growl*

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 17 _(a year and I only managed 17? Jeeeeez.. -.-")_

Donna leant her forehead against the damp wooden door of the church, squeezing her eyes shut as she listened to the faint sounds of Jack's footsteps walking away.

She should of realised. She should of realised that Jack felt for her like…well, like he does. And she shouldn't have let _herself _fall as she had. They couldn't be together; they led conflicting lifestyles and she knew he would run a mile once he found out that she…

"Donna?"

She turned at her name to see John standing up by the altar, Rose sitting in the pew nearest him. She quickly shook of the remaining thoughts of Jack, knowing that now they were alone and safe, she would have questions to answer.

"There must be something we can do," Rose whispered, drawing her knees up onto the seat with her and wrapping her arms around them.

"You are in no condition to do anything," John reminded her tactfully.

"But still! We can't just leave Jack to do everything!" Rose exclaimed, looking up at Donna hopefully, "What if we open that watch, yeah? What'll happen then?"

Donna sighed and twisted her hands together, looking down at them. John sat down on the pew in front of Rose's and also looked up at her.

"This watch," Donna said gently, extracting it from her pocket, "Contains all the Doctor's Time Lord consciousness; without it, he's John Smith, a human. As soon as it is opened…the Doctor will come back. And John Smith will be…"

"Gone," Rose said quietly into her knees, before laughing humourlessly, "S'funny how quickly I'm acceptin' these ideas."

"There's got to be something else!" John cried desperately, "Let me stay me for a bit longer!"

"I'm not opening the watch, John, calm down. As soon as you're a Time Lord again, they'll be able to smell you and we'll be found."

Rose cringed slightly.

"What else can we do then?" John asked, looking a bit perkier.

"Nothing." Donna said gently, "There's nothing we can do."

The hysterical look came back, "There must be something! _Anything_! You're the Doctor's companion! Can't you do anything?"

Donna opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"What _exactly _does he need you for, Donna?"

Her mouth shut quickly and she stared at him, hurt written all across her face.

"What does he _need _me for?" she asked quietly, angrily, "I could ask you the same. What do you need _me _for? What do you need _Rose _for? What do you need anyone for? So you have _friends_. So you're not _lonely_ and, God help me, the Doctor is the loneliest person in the whole world!"

"And that's what you want me to become?" John rebuked.

Donna scowled and held out the watch.

"Hold it."

"No!"

"Just…_hold _it."

"Make me!"

"Don't try me…"

"John, just do as she says. Donna is the expert here." Rose coaxed, touching his shoulder.

"See? Listen to your gal-pal, Johnny," Donna grinned, trying to be slightly more light-hearted, "It…_wants _to be held,"

"_'Wants'_ to be held? Donna. It's a watch."

Donna sighed and looked down at the watch, tracing the intricate swirls with one finger.

"It's not just a watch. It's got a whole existence in it. And it's waiting."

"Waiting?" Rose repeated, her voice trembling.

'_Donna…' _a ghostly voice said; Donna remembered all the times during the night that she had stared down at this small watch and heard the same, strange voice.

"The Doctor…" she continued, still transfixed by the watch, "He's…like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun."

"Shut up," John said, burying his face in his hands.

"He's ancient and forever." Donna continued as if John hadn't spoken, "He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe."

"_Shut up_!" John suddenly exclaimed, leaping to his feet and stepping close to Donna, threateningly. Her head snapped up, and their eyes met as John breathed heavily and Donna sighed shakily.

"And he's wonderful," she concluded, so quietly he almost couldn't hear. John stared at her a moment more before sighing, sitting back down heavily. Rose swallowed and picked up her bag, retracting a familiar small book.

"Your journal," she said quietly, "I still have it."

"They're just stories. Just dreams I had," John mumbled into his hands. Rose slowly shook her head.

"I think we know now that they're not," Rose breathed, opening the journal.

"But they _are_!" he whined, shaking his hand stubbornly.

Donna sat on the pew behind Rose and peered over her shoulder to the book.

"Oh," she said fondly, and both John and Rose looked at her. She blinked a moment before tapping the page in Rose's lap, adorned with a familiar scrawling handwriting and a neatly drawn picture of a strange man in a mask, with light shining from the visor over his eyes.

"That was an adventure we had a couple of months ago – stuck on this ship with 42 minutes to save the crew before we fell into a nearby sun," she chuckled nostalgically.

Rose smiled sarcastically, "Oh, _fun_."

"Well, it wasn't then, but now I look back…"

Rose swallowed before asking quietly, "Were the two of you...like...?"

Donna gazed at Rose, her eyes wide and face giving nothing away. Rose's face fell.

"Oh...I see."

Donna nodded before suddenly she burst out laughing, "Of course we weren't, you prawn! I can't even _imagine _why you want to be with _him._"

Rose laughed along with Donna, clearly relieved.

John eyed Donna curiously before taking the journal, turning back to one of the earlier entries to reveal an almost identical page, except the drawing was of an ancient television with a woman on screen, with coiffed dark hair and a big lipstick-ed smile.

"The Wire," Donna grinned, "An alien who, like, lived in TVs and somehow stole people's faces when they watched it. Including mine. Mum always did say watching all that television wasn't good for me…"

"You sound like you sure have had some adventures," Rose whispered, all laughter gone.

"I have," Donna sighed, shifting before looking towards John, "John…I have traveled with the Doctor for a long time now. The best part of four years. I have seen him go through some scary stuff but he's always come through for me. He's looked after me and saved me more times than I care to mention, and I like to think I've done the same for him. And now, _I _am the one in charge; he gave me a whole list to follow and I've tried to follow it as well as I could. _I _am the one who's had to keep him from doing stupid stuff and I miss him so much. Four years I've traveled with him and, even though he doesn't know it, he is _all _I have! The whole world needs him; _I _need him. And I know it's scary to think about but…it's not just about you, John. It's about—"

"A list?" John suddenly cut her off, "You say he gave you a list?"

"Yes, a list of things to watch out for,"

"And I take it this list _didn't _include the possibility of me falling in love? Cos you're right, Donna, this _isn't _just about me! This is about me, and Rose…and our child. She's _pregnant_, Rose! Your Doctor gave you a whole list but he never mentioned this, hmm?"

"No. He didn't," Donna admitted, "I guess the possibility never crossed his mind, and I could only stand by – I could hardly stop you,"

"What sort of man doesn't expect that?" John asked with a humorless laugh, "And you expect me to go back to _that_?"

"It was always going to end, though! The Doctor said the Family's got a limited lifespan. That's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, one year months and they die. And they've already gone through nine of them." Donna told him.

"So your job was just to kill me?" John exclaimed, "Leaving my pregnant girlfriend?"

"Not _kill_!" Donna snapped, "And don't keep throwing that pregnancy back in my face – you didn't even want to _believe _it when we found the test!"

"You found my test?!" Rose suddenly wailed, making the other two jump in her sudden loudness – since they'd arrived, she'd been quiet as a mouse.

"Yes." John told her, not looking away from Donna's face, "We found it in our bathroom,"

"In your…bathroom?" Rose asked, her voice back down to a normal volume. John looked at her, hearing the confusion in her voice. Donna swallowed nervously, feeling her stomach flip over.

"Yes. Why?" John asked.

"It's just…I never took one in your house. I found out at my doctor's," Rose said in a hoarse voice.

"Then who…?" John began, before cutting off. Simultaneously, he and Rose's heads both turned to look at Donna who couldn't meet their gaze, instead choosing to stare at her hands.

"Oh. My. God…" John breathed, his hand coming up to rub his eyes.

"It was your test," Rose said gently, "Donna…"

She was cut off by John.

"You're pregnant as well!"

* * *

………

_who saw it coming? Whoever did gets a Chibi!Jack :D _

_He was the only one who would strip down for cloning *pouts*_

_Then again, why am I surprised? *face palm* _

_Review!! :D_


	19. Chapter 18

_NONONONOO._

_I refuse to believe I am slipping back into my sucky updating slump. NO. D:_

_I am just on holiday, yeeeeeeeeeeeahhh, as I'm sure many of __you__ are as well, no? Heh heh heh...heh? Yeeeah :)_

_Anyway, I AM sorry for the wait but here I am now! XD _

_And, just to ask... WHO SAW "TORCHWOOD: CHILDREN OF EARTH" AND IS FREE TO DIE MANY TIMES WITH ME? _

_I was in England the week it premiered – I didn't plan that by the way, I promise (yn) – and I thought it was good :D ... riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight up until Day 4. Yeah. It went slightly downhill from there o_O _

_I shan't spoil those who have not seen it, but I'm gonna go and cry loudly in the corner while the Chibis! take over here :D *skips off to corner. Chibi!Master looms over the keyboard with an evil grin, and is about to type when Chibi!10 tackles him and Chibi!Rose and Chibi!Donna attack the board*_

_THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY'RE LEFT ALONE. *sobs and hunches back into corner*_

Disclaimer: I don't own "Doctor Who". My life would be happier if I did TT_TT .. CUZ I'D BE ROLLIN' IN MONIES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! But no.

* * *

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 18

Donna shook her head, "No, no, no...really, I'm not..."

"It all makes sense!" Rose cried, "You're pregnant _too_! Oh my—"

"Stop it." Donna snapped, turning away and tucking her hair behind her ears. Rose frowned when she saw there were tears in the redhead's eyes.

"W-why're you..._crying_?" she asked gingerly, biting her lower lip.

John nodded suddenly in understanding, "The father."

"It's that Jack, innit?" Rose grinned, "I knew there was _something _going on..."

"Not Jack," John cut off, gently squeezing his girlfriend's hand. She turned to look at him, and a second later realization hit her.

"Chris," she croaked out, a hand flying up to her mouth, "Oh my God..."

"Look, just stop it." Donna suddenly commanded, turning back, "Whether or not _I'm _pregnant. The point is, _you _are and we have to get you both out safely."

"What about you?" John asked.

"I'm the only one who probably knows what's going on, John. For that, _I'm _expendable."

"You are _not _expendable," Rose exclaimed, "You're the furthest thing from it! And I don't know what we're gonna do, Donna, but we're _all _gonna get out of this alive."

"You can't promise that," Donna said firmly, "And if push comes to shove, I can hold them off a while,"

"Let's not talk about _'if push comes to shove'_," John said, "Let's just think of what we're gonna do,"

"There's nothing else we can do." Donna said with a sigh, "Right now...right now, we need the Doctor,"

Before John could reply, the whole church lit up and a loud _bang _was heard outside, followed shortly by the scream that was ripped from Rose's throat. Donna leapt to her feet, and ran to the closet window, peering out to see balls of fire raining from the sky and landing with huge explosions, all over London.

"They're trying to flush you out," Donna exclaimed, "Jack, what are you _doing_?"

She didn't even realise John was behind her until he was taking the watch from her hand, trembling. Rose also stood up as she watched him do this, and Donna stared with curious eyes.

"John," the younger woman breathed, "D-don't..."

John stared at the small silver item in his hands, his eyes following the intricate patterns on the front, seemingly transfixed.

"Don't," Rose repeated, her emotions getting the better of her; she barely managed to say that one word through the sudden lump in her throat, and even then it came out choked and broken.

John was about to look up at her when a ghostly voice echoed in his ears, "_Closer._"

"Can you hear it?" Donna asked, twisting her hands together, "That...that _voice_."

"_Closer, closer, closer..._"

"I-it's..." John trailed off, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, "It's like he – the Doctor, I guess – is asleep. Waiting to wake up,"

"How could I hear it, though?" Donna wondered aloud, "I'm nothing special or anything, why..."

"Oh that's not exactly true, now is it, Donna?" John suddenly exclaimed, sounding more Doctor-ish than ever, "You are _very _special! And who knows why, maybe a low-level telepathic field or something, an extra synaptic engram causing—"

John suddenly cut off, inhaling deeply and stumbling backwards.

"What the hell was _that_?" Rose cried, her words still choked.

"That's how he talks!" Donna said jubilantly, "That's him! Now I guess we just…"

Another explosion went off outside, sounding much closer; candles fell off the altar with the force of it, making Rose jump violently. Donna stepped towards her worriedly, wrapping an arm around her.

"We need to finish this," she said determinedly, "They're getting nearer,"

John's face suddenly lit up with an idea, "I've got it! I can't _believe _I didn't think of it earlier!"

"What?" Rose asked eagerly.

"I can just give them the watch! They'll have what they want, and will go away, and I can stay as I am…with you,"

He looked tenderly at Rose, smiling slightly. She smiled back, tears still sparkling in her eyes.

The moment was broken by Donna.

"You can't _do that_!" she cried, looking horrified.

"If they want the Doctor, they can have him," John told her, not looking away from Rose.

"He won't let you," the redhead growled, stepping towards John, "He'd _never _let you!"

"If they get what they want, then—then—then I can stay where I am! _Happy_! In love! Why would you ever want to be this Doctor when he can't even experience that, and is always this…this lonely wanderer?"

Rose watched the two argue, her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach, when her eyes fell on John's journal, now long forgotten, and her lovesick smile fell into an expression of horror as she realized…

"The universe needs him!" Donna begged, "If you give them the watch, and let them _win_, then—"

"It'll all end in destruction," Rose breathed, barely audible but still cutting the others off, "I never read to the end – I never finish books – but it's obvious that…that if they 'ave that eternal life they'll keep going. Multiply, rule the world, _conquer_. There'll be war across the stars…"

She turned to look back at John, her arms tightening around her midsection, "For every child,"

John swallowed thickly, and looked away, but not before both women saw the tears in his eyes, and sparkling on his cheeks. Donna sighed shakily and rubbed a hand over her face, before allowing it to drift to her own stomach; Rose had really hit home bringing children into it.

"D'you want a moment?" Donna asked quietly, not able to look at either of them. Rose nodded, not able to even muster a smile as the redhead slipped by her and went towards the back room of the church.

She had barely closed the door before Rose had rushed at John and enveloped him in her arms, as he broke down, burying his face in her hair.

* * *

Poor John :( I always felt bad for him in DW and I feel bad now too. *sigh*

_Please review! :D _

_(and I haven't done this in a while, soooo…) _

* * *

**Next Time:**

"_I know this is hard for you," Rose said as soothingly as she could, trying to hold back her own tears, "But maybe it's easier to believe…to believe none of it is real. Like a dream."_

"_It was never like a dream," John hissed, burying his face in his hands, "It was _always _real,"_

"_If you're not real, John, 'ow could what we have have been real," _

"_The baby, for a start," he grumbled, and Rose shrugged non-commitally. John sat up suddenly and took her hand, leaning much closer to her, so close that if she had moved the right way, their mouths would meet. Her breath caught in her throat and she swallowed nervously, her mouth suddenly dry._

"_When I kissed you," he breathed, his words ghosting over her lips, "Wasn't that real? When we were together, was that all just a dream?" _

_Rose felt herself tremble and blinked her eyes, a tear or two falling onto her cheek, "N-no. It wasn't just a dream."_

_She pulled back slightly, clasping her hands in her lap, "If I could do this instead of you…let you keep going on, I would. You know that, right, John?" _

"_He won't love you," John said suddenly, his voice cold, "What if he leaves you, alone and with a baby?" _

"_I don't want him to love me," Rose replied harshly, shaking her head, "He's not you. He won't be you. He'll be some stupid lookalike who wasn't even _born _on this planet. And there he is, sittin' and unaware to what he's doing to us. Stuck in this stupid watch…"_

_She reached out and took hold of the watch, rolling it in her hands. There was silence for a moment before Rose sighed and held it back to John. He glared at the item, sitting innocently in the palm of Rose's hand, and reached out to take it. _

_Once he touched it, Rose and he suddenly found themselves with a glimpse into their future – a future that would never be._


	20. Chapter 19

_I'm just plain lazy. There are no other excuses._

_Busy year, lots to do, etc etc. I'm very sorry DX _

_And I'm in love with the TV show "CSI". Its right up there with "Doctor Who", srsly! :O _

_But I shan't bore you with myyyy shenanigans; lets let the Chibis! show you theirs! :D_

Disclaimer: I don't own "Doctor Who". Go watch JE again. Tell me, REALLY, would _I _have let that happen?? Li'l ol' me? No!

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 19

The church was absolutely silent as she took his hand and sat him on the pew beside her. No sound at all, except the blood pounding in her ears. Even the attacks outside had stopped, almost as if to make Rose Tyler's last moments with her love as perfect as could be, given the situation.

Nothing was said for a while; John sat on the hard wooden bench, the watch clenched in his hand and his eyes fixated on the floor, and she sat beside him, turned towards him and rubbing her hand soothingly over his shoulders.

Finally, the silence was broken by John, "I can't become him. He's a whole different man; a _stranger_, and he shan't have this body. If there's one thing a human being must look after, it's his own body,"

"But…" Rose began, her voice croaky, "If it's all true…you never were human. You were always the _Doctor_, this alien. John Smith is just a illusion, a mirage,"

"Don't say that!" John snarled venomously, and Rose lapsed back into silence, although her hand kept up its soothing motion over his shoulder.

Eventually, he spoke again, "What about you? I think a man should look after and protect anything he loves, and God knows I love you more than I ever thought imaginable,"

Rose couldn't help the smile that flitted over her face, truly touched by his sentiment.

"And I love you," she whispered, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his cheek. When she pulled away, he quickly snapped his head around to her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her on the mouth almost hungrily, pulling her so close to him she was practically on top of him. Rose kissed back just as forcefully, her lips open and compliant against his and her hands knotting in his hair- his _great _hair! His hands moved down from her face, his long fingers slipping over her shoulders and down her bare arms in a way that made her shudder and moan into his kiss, before his arms wrapped around her waist.

They had to eventually break apart to gasp for air, though she didn't budge from her position in his lap, and he kept his mouth oh-so-close to hers, his hot breath ghosting on hers as he spoke.

"Will he – this _Doctor_ –" he panted, his voice dripping with sarcasm over the title, "Be able to kiss you like that?"

His clever fingers trailed back up her forearm, feeling the goose bumps he elicited there, and he smirked, "Or excite you like I do?"

It would've been very easy for Rose to just get lost in the moment, and agree to anything John said (which was probably his intention), but as much as he made her heart pound, Rose was all too aware of another heartbeat inside her, one that wasn't her own. And she knew that, for the sake of her baby, she _couldn't _let these bloody alien terrorists get what they wanted.

She inhaled deeply and she noticed John's eyes sparkle slightly, as if he had caused her to do it, and he moved closer in, as if to kiss her.

"I know this is hard for you," Rose said as soothingly as she could, effectively cutting him off; he moved away sharply, enough to make Rose wobble and slip off his lap and back onto the pew. Repressing the urge to huff moodily, Rose slid along and pressed into John's side, gently wiping the drying tears off of John's shocked face.

"Please listen," Rose whispered, trying to hold back her own tears, "But maybe it's easier to believe…to believe none of it is real. Like a dream."

"It was never like a dream," John hissed, burying his face in his hands, "It was always real,"

"If you're not real, John, 'ow could what we have have been real,"

"The baby, for a start," he grumbled, and Rose shrugged non-commitally. John sat up suddenly and took her hand, leaning much closer to her, so close that if she had moved the right way, their mouths would meet. Her breath caught in her throat and she swallowed nervously, her mouth suddenly dry.

"When I kissed you," he breathed, his words ghosting over her lips, "Wasn't that real? When we were together, was that all just a dream?"

Rose felt herself tremble and blinked her eyes, a tear or two falling onto her cheek, "N-no. It wasn't just a dream."

She pulled back slightly, clasping her hands in her lap, "If I could do this instead of you…let you keep going on, I would. You know that, right, John?"

"He won't love you," John said suddenly, his voice cold, "What if he leaves you, alone and with a baby?"

"I don't want him to love me," Rose replied harshly, shaking her head, "He's not you. He won't be you. He'll be some stupid lookalike who wasn't even born on this planet. And there he is, sittin' and unaware to what he's doing to us. Stuck in this stupid watch…"

She reached out and took hold of the watch, rolling it in her hands. There was silence for a moment before Rose sighed and held it back to John. He glared at the item, sitting innocently in the palm of Rose's hand, and reached out to take it.

Once he touched it, Rose and he suddenly found themselves with a glimpse into their future – a future that would never be.

* * *

_Sat in a familiar armchair in Donna and John's apartment was Rose - she looked slightly older, but it was undeniably her. Her hair had apparently not been dyed its trademark blonde in a while, and was now its natural light brown, a colour that definitely suited her, and it was scooped up in a messy bun. Her eyes were shut, and she leaned back in the chair, as if sleeping. In her arms was a little white bundle, and a small pink face peered out; the baby was as asleep as her mother, and also as gorgeous. John stands behind them, smiling widely and clutching a camera in his hands._

_The scene shifts; it is a sunny day in London, and the front steps of a church had proved the perfect spot for some wedding photos. John and Rose stood alone on aforementioned steps, he in a crisp black tuxedo and – to his bride's obvious chagrin – Converse trainers on his feet. She looked radiant in a tight, glimmering white satin dress that reached to her feet and had a trail behind her. A veil was over her once-again-blonde hair, and her brown eyes shone in happiness as she clutched her roses closer and snuggled closer to her husband, grinning. The photographer snapped a photo, before gesturing for two people to go join them; Jack and Donna. Jack takes up his place beside John and put one hand on his shoulder, clearly the best man. Donna, in a dark green number with her red hair piled prettily on her head, stands beside Rose. The photographer looks around, confused and worried, before he finally finds the last two models for his perfect photo. One is a little girl, perhaps three years old, with familiar red curls springing from her head, and the clever gray eyes of her long deceased father; she toddles up the steps carefully, one hand clutching the boy in front of her. He is about the same age as her, perhaps a little older, and is tall for his age, with brown hair that sticks up every which way, and big brown eyes. As soon as the children reach the adults, they seperate; the small girl falls straight into Donna's waiting arms, and John scoops up his son, cradling him proudly in his arms as Rose smiles adoringly at her boys. _

_Once more the scene shifts, to a path in the woods; three children run along the leafy path, all with the same unruly brown hair and curious brown eyes. The two boys stop suddenly to admire a toad hopping across the path, while the little girl shrieks and dashes back, practically leaping into the safe embrace of her mother. Rose, now perhaps ten years older laughs, and steadies her daughter on her feet, pressing a kiss to her little button nose._

"_It won't hurt you," her father insists, an arm around Rose. The little girl scowls, and stomps away, muttering that it could. John laughes at his children's antics and turns to Rose, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. It was the perfect end to a movie; children playing together contently whilst their parents embraced in the middle of the path, autumn leaves falling around them._

_But it was a farce. It wasn't going to happen, not in this lifetime anyway. It was door number two, the other reality Rose would wonder and dream about for the rest of her life._

* * *

She yanked her hand back from the watch, choking back a sob. It was all too much…

"Did you…?" John began, shaking.

"Yes, I did," Rose confirmed, her voice trembling, "What a nice fantasy that will be,"

"It doesn't have to be," John insisted, "That could be us, Rosie,"

"But you know it won't."

John faltered at Rose's insistent words, and closed his eyes tightly, a tear or two slipping onto his face. Rose didn't bother to wipe them away, too concerned about the many tears on her own cheeks. She gave a shuddering sob, sensing this conversation was at its end.

"Please, Rose…" John began. But she cut him off, pressing her lips softly to his – a farewell.

"No," he whispered pleadingly against her mouth. She moved back slightly, smiling just a little.

"This is how it's got to be, honey," she told him gently, "You _know _that. You would never risk anyone's lives,"

The fact that she knew him so well made him smile with her, "We had so little time…"

"It was time enough," Rose finished his thought, almost poetically.

John chuckled and kissed her once more, all his prior passion gone. He felt emotionally and physically drained.

"I love you," he said insistently.

Rose nodded and opened her mouth to say it back, but found she couldn't. She had said it so much, and she couldn't force herself to say it once more, not when they were saying goodbye.

Oh well. He knew anyway.

* * *

_Yes. That last line WAS a reference to happenings of Rose and the Doctor's canon relationship ;)_

_..SOB. I was actually hugely depressed writing that chapter, but…it…HAD…to…be…done…_

_Well, it didn't. But I did it anyway. Heh. _

_Thanks for reading :) omg, wouldn't that be the most awfulest place to end the whole story?? :O_

_Good thing I'm not ;) looool. _

_Again, I'm SORRYYY for the long wait._

_Review! x_


	21. Chapter 20

_Wow...chapter 20... I AM SO PROUD! *cries*_

_An update...FINALLY! *falls down* _

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Why? ..do you?

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 20

Sister-the-First bent over the control panel, eyes fixated on the screen in the middle of the panel. The screen showed the images captured by a camera-device on the front of the ship, usually used in combat, but today it performed a much more mundane service. The camera, which usually showed uninteresting images of the cabbages growing around their ship, revealed the image of a tall, lanky man walking towards them, clearly nervous as he continued to trip over the ruts made in the field, nearly falling flat in the mud once or twice – to Sister-the-First's amusement. Her smile fell, though, when another person appeared in the image; that red-headed companion of the Time Lord followed behind, looking much more cool and collected.

"_What is it, Sister-the-First?_" Mother-of-Mine asked, appearing behind Sister-the-First.

"_The Time Lord has come to us,_" came the response, "_And brought his little ginger friend._"

Mother-of-Mine clapped her hands, excited, "_Excellent! What a meal we shall have tonight, although I believe that redhead is past her prime..._"

"_Nonsense!_" came the booming voice of Father-of-Mine, "_She is just right._"

"_Whether or not the companion is in her prime is none of our concern!_" Sister-the-First growled, "_It is whether the Time Lord changes back willingly and allows us to take him,_"

"_That doesn't matter_," Sister-the-Second responded, popping up on the other side of the panel and nearly scaring Sister-the-First out of her stolen skin, "_The Time Lord will have no choice._"

"_Absolutely!_" Sister-the-Third agreed, popping up beside Sister-the-Second, "_He shall pay for what his cronies did to Brother-of-Mine_!"

Instantly, every member of the Family stiffened, their dark eyes darkening even more with mourning and unparalleled anger. They might be an alien family, but the pain and anger of loss remains unchanged throughout the stars.

* * *

John Smith stared, horrified, at the hulking ship before him.

"How did nobody _notice _this!?" he exclaimed, grabbing Donna's hand for security. Donna squeezed his fingers gently.

"I checked the papers; the owner of this farm has been missing ever since the Family reappeared," she said quietly. John blanched.

"And this farm is pretty much in the middle of nowhere, and the ship probably has invisibility shields. Masters of disguise,"

"Not unlike the Doctor," John breathed, swallowing. Donna nodded, before clearing her throat and stepping in front of him, pulling his jacket tighter around his skinny frame.

"Right then! You ready for this?"

"No." John deadpanned. Donna arched a brow.

"Well, it's time," she told him, "You know what to do?"

He nodded, "Hand over the watch, push those buttons you described, get the hell out. I remember, Donna,"

She smiled as reassuringly as possibly, "You'll do well, Johnny,"

John hated the nickname, but for some reason, it calmed him down to hear it now. He exhaled deeply.

"You'll go and look after Rose, right?" he double-checked, smiling when his friend nodded, "And you haven't got some twisted little plan up your sleeve, have you?"

Donna's eyes widened innocently, "Plan?"

"Donna. Travelling with this Doctor... it must have made you somewhat deceitful, cos deceit has probably saved your life one time or another. Tell me you're not tricking me."

Donna looked him right in the eye, her blue-green eyes swimming with emotions John just couldn't place.

"I wouldn't lie to you, not in a life-and-death situation like this."

After a pause, he nodded, satisfied, before stretching out a hand. Donna reached into her pocket and pulled out the fob watch, dropping it into his hand while being careful to make sure they didn't both touch it simultaneously; Rose had given her sketchy details of what had happened and Donna didn't want her confused friend to be plagued with visions of the scary adventures they had had, or to see the ones in their future. Hopefully.

"You go look after Rose then," John told her, grinning bravely. Once Rose had miraculously nodded off, lying on an uncomfortable pew, the two had decided to sneak out, leaving her in safety.

Donna nodded and turned away, walking back the way they had come although she glanced over her should more than once to look at John. Once he was out of sight, and she had reached the entrance gate to the field, she paused and exhaled suddenly, a suppressed sob mutating the sound. Unable to hold it in anymore, she leant against the gate and buried her face in her hands, tears of frustration and sadness suddenly pouring down her face as she cried pitifully. How had she changed so much? What had she become during this few, Doctor-less months? How could she have sent poor John into such danger all alone, with just a few instructions and a fob watch that could save his life?

Still crying, she finally brought her hands away from her face and delved them into her pockets, searching through them until she found her goal. Pulling out the real fob watch, her eyes fixated on it for a moment, her sobs momentarily subsiding as she thanked her lucky stars that Jack had thought to give her the decoy John had; "just in case you need a distraction,", he had said. Like John had said, she _had _become a master of deceit.

Tightening her fingers around the blasted watch, Donna closed her eyes again as she heard the Doctor's ghostly voice once again; _keep me safe. Keep yourself safe. _

She nodded in agreement, and clambered carefully over the gate, hoping John would be okay. And not too angry at her.

_Oh, John,_ she thought, shaking her head as she began her long walk back to the church, _I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry._

* * *

John stared around the ship as he climbed up into it; the whole area was bathed in a ghostly green glow, and there was a ladder leading up into the main hub area. Once he had heaved himself up, he allowed himself a moment to look around. The same green from the lower bowels of the ship was maintained up here, and there was a large black control panel in the centre of the room, covered in buttons, levers and the odd screen, none of which matched Donna's description. Several shell-like panels stuck out of the walls, as well as sharp levers, and several looked like the descriptions Donna had called up for him on the walk over. Finding the watch in his pocket, he tentatively called out, "Hello?"

It did seem a stupid thing to say to a group of aliens, but it was all he could think of. He took an unsure step forward, and must have triggered something, because there was a thump and suddenly a lifeless body fell down in front of him, Martha Jones' dead eyes staring into his.

Despite himself, John shrieked in a very unmanly way, falling backwards into the wall and accidently pushing many of the buttons. Tears sprung to his eyes at the sight of his poor friend, poor, poor Martha.

Suddenly, a figure appeared behind the body; its figure looked human enough, but its naked body was soot-black from the bald head to its sharp-looking toes, and it had eyes the colour of fresh blood. Tiny horns stuck out from its head, and its lips were pulled back to reveal a whole mouthful of sharp yellow fangs, the front and most prominent two bloodied.

"_Hello there, Time Lord,_" it growled, almost smiling at him, "_Welcome to our most _humble _abode!" _

John swallowed thickly, eyes still wide and glassy. He did not like the way the creature drew out the word "humble".

"_Not a patch on your Tardis, I suppose," _it continued, its very voice sending terrified tingles up his spine, "_But I do hope you like it! It will, after all..._"

Suddenly, the grimacing smile was gone, and its sugary sweet voice replaced with one dripping with venom as it advanced, "_It __**will**__ be the last place you see, and the place you shall die!_"

As it charged toward him, John skittered away, terrified, hitting a whole group of buttons in the meantime. Nearly losing his balance, he grabbed hold of a lever, pulling it down. The creature came right up close to him, but didn't touch him.

"_You still smell human._" it decided, scowling. Suddenly, she grabbed him, pulling him close and digging her fangs into the soft skin where shoulder became neck. John froze, petrified, clutching the watch to his chest like a lifeline.

"_You still taste human,_" she mumbled, pulling away; John's stomach lurched at the sight of _his _blood smeared around the alien's mouth.

"_And, you don't taste half as good as she did,_" the creature leered, tapping Martha's swinging body. John flared up, suddenly finding his voice.

"Don't touch her!" he snapped, before the full meaning of her words sunk in, and he shrunk back against the wall, "You...you killed her? You killed M-Martha?"

The alien nodded, laughing darkly, "_And what a fine host she did make!"_

John shuddered at this creature's words and he squeezed his eyes shut, one or two stray tears making their way onto his cheeks, unmissed by the alien.

It gave out a bark of a laugh, "_Oh, don't cry so late for your fallen comrade! Are you not happy enough with Rose Tyler, that you need Martha Jones as well? You are greedy as a human, Doctor!"_

"_Leave some for us, Sister-of-Mine_!"

John looked up, trembling, as other dark-skinned aliens entered, all with matching black skin and the same red eyes. The only difference was that two were much shorter than the others, and one of them was definitely male. John averted his eyes, instead lowering them to the watch. Suddenly filled with hope, he stood up, grabbing hold of a second lever and pulling it down as he pulled it up.

"Here!" he exclaimed excitedly, "Take the watch."

The Family turned to look at him, all with identical incredulous expressions.

"H-he's in it! T-the D-d-d..."

John trailed off as he tried to gain control of his terrified stuttering, before finally blurting out, "The _Doctor_!"

Instantly, the male alien had lurched forward, snatching the watch out of his hands. As all the aliens gathered around the male, looking at the watch, John pushed a few more buttons and pulled a few more levers, and finally stared edging toward the exit.

"So, y-you have him n-now!" John told them, "You can have the Time Lord and let me g-go, right?"

The first alien who had been with him turned and snarled, shaking her head and about to attack, but the male smiled coolly, "_Of course you may leave,"_

"_**What**__?" _his family all exclaimed simultaneously. Rolling his eyes, Father-of-Mine lowered his head, and whispered to his family, "_The idiot shall get his dues soon. Once we have eternal life, he shall pay._"

Sister-the-First snarled again, but nodded in agreement.

Father-of-Mine popped open the watch and they all inhaled simultaneously.

Sister-the-Third was the first to realise, "_There is nothing in it._"

John froze, already one foot on the ladder, "What?"

"_The Time Lord is not in this watch!_" Sister-the-First howled, "_You liar! You lying human!_"

"_He switched watches!"_ Sister-the-Second accused.

John stared in horror as the Family all came to the same realisation, and began to advance. Still, above their furious screeches, he heard a ticking.

A ticking he had set off.

A ticking Donna had told him meant he had less than thirty seconds to get out before...

* * *

By the time Donna had made it back to the church, Rose was awake, and Rose was _mad_.

"Where the _hell _were you?!" she screeched the instant Donna had closed the heavy wooden doors behind her, "Do you know how scary it is to wake up in the middle of the night in an abandoned church hall, _alone_?"

"No, can't say I do," Donna deadpanned. Rose stamped her foot, childishly and frustrated, before sighing, slumping into her seat.

"Is he...?"

Donna nodded, "He is sorting out the aliens. I still have the fob watch,"

"He's going to be killed," Rose exclaimed, burying her face in her hands. Donna swallowed thickly.

"Let's...let's hope not," she told her friend, sitting down beside her.

Suddenly, the church door thumped open.

* * *

_Is it John? Is John dead or alive? Is it Jack? Is Jack dead or alive?_

_IS IT TEH ALIENS?_

_I dunno. We'll find out :-) either way, this means, maybe or maybe not the DOCTOR WILL SOON BE RETURNING..maybe.. _

_This was quite an epic chapter if I do say so myself ;D_

_Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. I'm very tired and my computor is set on "Swedish" -eye roll-_

_Review! Xx _


	22. Chapter 21

_*runs around in circles, screaming*_

_WHY HAS IT BEEN SO LONG?! What is wrong with me?! There was a time when I was an avid updater, and now it takes me…MONTHS. *sobs*  
I must be getting old TT^TT _

_A thousand apologies, dear readers, but I'm back now! Hopefully for a while, but school is getting epic now so who knows? :( For all you "Remembering" fans, I have also updated that, so go check it out :-) and REVIEW, cuz it makes me haaaaappy!_

Disclaimer: Not mine. Although, rightfully, I deserve it! 12 DW fanfictions? Six oneshots, five multi-chapters, and one poem, as well as over four years of obsessing about the show? …yeah, I deserve it.

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 21

Despite themselves, both Rose and Donna screamed, grabbing each other in fright. Jack Harkness stepped around the door, clutching his chest.

"Jeez, girls, you scared the crap out of me!" he exclaimed, "Why are you screaming?"

"You scared the crap out of _us_!" Rose retorted, still clutching Donna, "Jesus!"

Donna quickly untangled herself from Rose and leapt to her feet, pulling Jack into a tight embrace. The American hugged her back, frowning worriedly as he felt her shoulders shaking with sobs, "Hey, baby, it's okay…it's alright…"

Looking up at Rose, he mouthed _'What's wrong?' _but the blonde seemed just as confused, as she climbed up and stepped forward, placing a hand on Donna's back.

"What is it, sweetie?" she asked, resting her forehead on Donna's shoulder, "It'll be alright, Donna, he's coming back. He will be back for us."

Rose's reassuring words only made Donna cry harder.

* * *

The debris from the exploded ship was scattered all around the field, and following the explosion, there was a deafening silence. The sole survivor of the accident lay in the mud amongst the cabbage, shaking with fear as he hid his face amongst the plants.

After a moment or two, John raised his dirt-streaked face, looking around the field. The Family were nowhere to be seen, and had, presumably, been killed by the explosion. Letting out a sound halfway between a sob and a triumphant cry, John struggled to his shaky feet, and began staggering across the field towards the gate. The only thing he could think of was getting back to Rose.

Once he reached the gate, he vaulted over it, suddenly feeling determined and powerfully, only for his still shaking legs to collapse on landing, and he hit the ground again, the breath dragged from his lungs. Gasping for air, he staggered up again and started down the road, trying desperately to remember the direction to the church.

* * *

Rose sat at one end of the pew, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, and her gaze fixed on Jack and Donna. She lay stretched out on the steps leading up to the altar, her head in Jack's lap as she slept. He was stroking her red tresses with one hand, and was humming a tune that Rose found annoying, but seemed to soothe Donna as it has put her to sleep. One of Donna's hands was pressed to her stomach, entwined in Jack's spare hand – she had explained to him that she was pregnant with Chris's baby, and Rose had honest to God expected Jack to run away at the speed of light, but he didn't. He seemed genuinely happy for her, and seemed intent on sticking around for the both of them.

Rose sighed and shifted her gaze away to the church doors, before shutting her eyes, just praying that her love would come bursting through them to sweep her up in his arms and proclaim his adoration for both her and their unborn child.

Fat chance.

* * *

It took forty-five minutes walking, two wrong turns and a quick detour back to the field to regroup, but eventually, John made it to the church. With a huge smile, he practically galloped up the path to the door, collapsing against it before turning the old handle and falling into the hallowed hall.

He was so ecstatic to be back, and all he wanted to do was grab Rose, kiss her for all she was worth and tell her just how much he loved her. He had _won_. He could still be John Smith, without the threat of those pesky aliens, and now they were dead, he could spend his very average, very human and very amazing life with Rose Tyler.

But then John looked up, and the church hall was empty.

* * *

_Gaaaah this chapter was terrible! So jumpy and erratic and SHORT and blaaaaaaaah ._. _

_But I still like it – is that weird? _

_Well, I hope you do too! Please review :) to please the hungry writer!_

_xx_


	23. Chapter 22

_Howdy folks, and happy 2010! _

_Wow. Doesn't it feel like forEVER since I started this story? Woooo. Well, I do believe the end is not far off, but there may still be a couple of chapters in this baby *hugs teh fanfic*_

Disclaimer: Not mine, m'afraid. Can you imagine if I did own it? (*tilts head JD-from-_Scrubs_-style*)

Angry Producer: SEX CRAZED ALIENS!? ON DOCTOR WHO! NO! BAD WRITER *thwacks Beth on head repeatedly with baseball bat*

Beth: …*cries*

_Oh, and reviews were rather dwindling last chapter, so I think I won't update til I get at leeeeeeast.. __**207**__ reviews. YAY FOR RANDOM NUMBERS! (and I am aware that that's only like 3 reviews. Shut up ;D)_

_:D

* * *

_

**Human Nature**

Chapter 22

John stared, horrified, around the empty room. They'd…left. They'd gone, and left him out here!

His stomach churned with the thought that maybe, maybe, they had expected him to die with the aliens. They had decided he wasn't going to survive.

How could either of them think that? How could _Rose_ think that? He'd sworn he'd come back for her, yet she still deserted him in the middle of _nowhere_.

"Hey, solider."

John spun around, thoughts inturrupted, to see Donna standing behind him, hands deep in the pockets of an long, unfamiliar coat. Her hair was slightly dishevelled and her make-up smudged, as if she'd be in crying, and her smile was tight and uncertain, but she was still _there_.

Part of him longed to run and hug her, cry and thank her for not leaving him. Another part wanted to get angry and demand why she'd left him in such danger, with a phoney watch.

The latter part won out.

"You lied to me," he whispered, his voice trembling with suppressed rage. He saw Donna swallow thickly.

"I know." she replied, not even bothering to deny it, "It was the only way,"

"You could have _warned _me!" John exclaimed, hands clenching at his sides. Donna shook her head.

"You would never have walked into that situation if you knew you didn't have a lifeline," she told him firmly, before adding, "You're a coward."

John's mouth dropped open, a shocked exhalation of breath following, "I'm no coward!"

"But you _are_!" the redhead breathed passionately, stepping closer to him and ignoring him as he moved away again, "You _are _a coward – you're human. Any human would've been afraid."

"I suppose _you _wouldn't have been," he sneered back. Donna smirked.

"Yes, I would. I'm as human as you are."

There was an awkward moment of silence, as Donna watched John and John tried to control his overwhelming anger. Finally, he asked, through gritted teeth, "Where's Rose?"

"In the car." came the easy response, "With Jack."

John nodded as he absorbed this information, and taking his silence as a cue that she could talk, Donna asked, "Did the aliens…?"

"All dead." he deadpanned, "Your little ploy worked,"

His friend sighed and reached out, grabbing his hand before he could pull away, "John. I know you're upset with me right now, and yes, you have _every _right to be. But I can't stand the thought of you still being mad at me when this is opened…"

Here, she pulled her hand out of her pocket and revealed the real fobwatch in her hand. John glared accusingly at it as Donna continued.

"So, _please_, forgive me? I know I did wrong and that you probably want to beat me up, but, believe me, I've been doing that enough for both of us since I left you in that field," she pleaded. John, who's anger had melted away as he listened to her heartfelt apology, immediately swept her up into a hug, burying his face in her shoulder. She clung back to him, sighing deeply.

"Are you going to do it now?" he asked, muffled, into her hair, "Open that watch? Bring back the Doctor, and put me out of my misery?"

She was silent in his embrace for a moment, before gently shaking her head, "I couldn't do it, John. You'll have to,"

John shook his head, stepping away from her, "No way. You…you _can't _expect me to do it!"

"If I do it, you won't get to say goodbye to her,"

Donna's words sent a chill down John's spine, although her logic was clear. If he did it, he would know when it was going to happen. He would be able to say everything he wanted to when it came to talking to Rose.

"I don't want to go." he muttered miserably, after a moment of silence. Despite herself, Donna felt tears well up in her eyes, and her next sentance came out choked.

"You have to, John," she told him, "I feel awful for doing this to you, but I've got to. And I'm so sorry,"

"I'll miss you."

Donna sniffed, blinking hard, "I'll miss you, too,"

John shook his head, "I'll always be nearby, I suppose. In this _Doctor_."

"Let's hope," Donna replied, trying to smile through the tears that were now coursing down her face. John longed to reach out and hug his friend again, but decided that would make this whole process harder. Instead, he reached out a hand, palm up expectantly. Without a word, Donna pressed the fobwatch into his hand, and his long fingers closed around it. Then he was gone, brushing past her without a backwards glance. Donna inhaled deeply, clutching her hands to her chest as she turned and watched him leave.

"Goodbye, Johnny," she whispered hoarsly.

* * *

_Why did I make him say "I don't want to go"? Now I want to watch EoT and cry all over again. *attacks David* _

_GAAAH WHY CAN'T I WRITE ANYTHING _GOOD_?! __*falls over*__  
To say that I'm suffering from a creative slump is an understantment. And I'm sorry. So sorry :( _

_Please review, I swear next time shall be better! 8D_

_Review! x_


	24. Chapter 23

_Gosh, it has been SOOO long since I've updated this. Or anything else o.O_

_I'm incredibley sorry, I truly am – I've been busy with Personal Project, school work and just life in general. 2010 is going to be a busy year - I've got school stuff to deal with, I'm going to see Dylan Moran soon :):):), I might be getting tickets to a Lady Gaga concert (!!!!!!!!) and my summer months are looking choc-a-block!_

_I will try and keep updating regularly enough, and if anyone wants news inbetween updates on my stories, check out my profile page - I've written my details on there, and you're welcome to follow me on Twitter, __**TheBethSteele**__, which is where I'll be "tweet"-ing regular updates xD_

_Thank you all for your reviews on the last chapter, and indeed chapters before as well! I promise not to impose a review minimum this time.. ;D _

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. Oh, imagine the fun I would have with the cast… *evil!laugh*

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 23

Rose sat curled up on the backseat of Jack's car, a blanket tucked snuggly around her. Her forehead leant against the cool window as she gazed out at the church which had kept them safe.

Jack drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, every so often peering back at his passenger. They anxiously awaited Donna's return, both quietly wondering whether John had made it out alive. After a couple of minutes, there was a knock on the passenger car window. Rose jumped away from the door, scared out of her skin, as the door opened and revealed Donna.

"Hey," the redhead said gently, "Rose, he's by the church. He wants a word."

Rose stared at Donna for a moment, not fully comprehending what her friend was saying. Realisation dawned on her face after a second and immediately she was out of the car, running off towards the church with the blanket still wrapped around her. Donna smiled thinly and climbed into the passenger seat, immediately leaning into Jack. He wrapped a strong arm around her, and kissed her head.

"Is he okay?" Jack asked. Donna nodded.

"He has the watch," she told him quietly. Jack didn't respond, but she felt his arm tighten around her shoulders.

* * *

John sat on a unstable-looking old bench, looking up at the night sky. The stars were out in amazing clarity, and they all seemed to twinkle down at him.

It was still so difficult to believe that John was really an alien called the Doctor, who, in a little blue box, flew around those stars, exploring each of them and finding adventures. For a man who believed his whole life had been on Earth, the idea that anything existed beyond this atmosphere sounded far-fetched.

Yet something inside of him made him want to believe it was true. Perhaps it was his inner child who had faith in fantasies.

He heard the bench creak as someone sat down beside him, and he didn't have to look to see Rose had joined him. For her part, she sat silently beside him, her fingers subconciously intertwining with his. John couldn't help the smile that grace his lips.

"It's weird, isn't it?" he sighed after a moment of quiet, "The idea of somebody travelling around space, in a time machine,"

Rose nodded, squeezing his hand tighter. John saw out of the corner of his eyes that her mouth was firmly pursed, tears shining in her hazel eyes. He felt his stomach lurch guiltily.

"You should go with him," John said gently, "Let him look after you,"

"He won't be you," Rose responded emotionally, her voice choked with sobs. John instantly pulled her closer, his arms wrapping around her tightly. She allowed her head to rest against his chest as tears finally spilled out of her eyes, quiet sobs wracking her body.

"He _will _be me, I swear," John whispered in her ear, "He'll tell the same jokes as me. He'll act like me, drink like me, talk like me…well, sort of. He will be me…just an improved version,"

"You can't improve the best," Rose muttered, pulling herself closer to him. John smiled thinly at her comment.

"Why do you have to turn back into him?" she continued, her voice muffled by John's chest, "The aliens are dead – why can't you stay a human forever? With me?"

John didn't respond for a while, his brow furrowed as he tried to figure out why he didn't do just that. He could, after all – he had saved the world from the Family, and he could stay like this forever, and just send Jack and Donna on their ways.

But something stopped him from making that choice. The feel of the fobwatch in his pocket reminded him that there was another life involved, a life that did not deserve to spend the rest of its days trapped in a watch. It wasn't fair to this Doctor. John sighed deeply and finally told Rose his thoughts, and she sat up abruptly, shaking her head.

"There _is _another life involved!" she agreed, empassioned, "But it isn't that Doctor's – what about our baby, John?"

"The Doctor will care for the two of you," John insisted. Rose shook her head, blonde curls fanning out over her shoulders.

"I don't want him too," Rose said miserabley, though John could sense she was slowly giving in, "I want you to look after us."

John gently shook his head, bringing up his hand to rest on her cheek. Rose sniffed dejectedly, one hand coming up to rest over his.

"I'm scared," she finally admitted, large brown eyes meeting his, "I don't want to do this alone,"

"And I don't want you too," John told her, "If he doesn't do his duty, John and Donna will look after you. You'll never be alone,"

Rose's shoulders began to shake as she finally broke down, her head falling forward so her chin rested against her chest. John swallowed thickly, blinking back tears.

"I love you," he said firmy, voice quivering with emotion. Rose began to sob harder, her hands clutching at his lapels.

"I…love you…_too_," she choked out eventually, emphasizing the last word with a hiccup. John took hold of her chin and tilted her head back, pressing his lips to hers. She kissed him back eagerly, tugging him close so she could wind her arms around his neck and opening her mouth to him, deepening the embrace.

The kiss was sloppy, and salty due to the tears running freely down both of their faces. Still, Rose knew this was the last time she would kiss John Smith, and she made the most of it. She only pulled away when she heard a _click_.

"What was that?" she asked breathlessly, looking around them. She couldn't see anything in the darkness.

When John didn't respond, Rose felt a shiver of realisation run down her spine. Turning her head slowly back around to her boyfriend, Rose stared down at the open fobwatch in his hand. Her heart nearly stopped.

Bright white light was swirling out of the watch, up towards John, whose eyes were glowing a similar colour. Rose inched backwards, almost to the end of the bench, ignoring the cries threatening to burst out of her.

Suddenly, John threw his head back, the white light bursting brightly out of his eyes and open mouth. Rose covered her eyes with her hand, the light too bright to look at. The fobwatch fell to the ground, forgotten.

It felt like years, but in reality it was only a moment or two when the light died down. Taking her hand down, Rose's gaze was met by two familiar brown orbs.

The two stared at each other for a while, before she breathed, "John?"

He shook his head, smiling humourlessly, "No. My name's the Doctor,"

* * *

_Review! xx_


	25. Chapter 24

_Okay, so, this time, I really DO have a good excuse! You see, there I was, sitting on a bus and writing my fanfiction in a notebook when this rabid racoon came outta nowhere…!_

_Erm, that's not gonna fly with you guys, is it? No? Hmm. _

_Fine, I admit it! There was no racoon – I'm just so lazy :( A thousand, million, trillion apologies for leaving you at such a cliff hanger! I have just been busy trying to get through schoolwork, like the Personal Project – which I've bitched so much about, you guys must feel like you've done it too -_-" _

_Good news about that too – I passed with a pretty brilliant mark :):):) and I can proudly say I've managed to write a novel in my life, cuz that's what I did my Personal Project on, lool XD _

_Okay, enough of my rambling: Here is the next chapter!_

Disclaimer: Not mine. Although I have grown rather attached to 11 + Amy – what do you guys reckon? I watched the first and second episodes with them, and they're brill, but I haven't had time to watch the next few -_-"

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 24

Jack sat in the idling car, one strong arm still wrapped around Donna as she snoozed against his shoulder. He tried to keep his eyes on the windows, should it turn out that John was wrong and the Family was still on the loose, but every-so-often his baby blues drifted down to watch the sleeping Donna, who looked beautiful even in slumber. Pregnancy looked great on her – her hair was thick and shiny, her skin was flawless, and her lips were red and plump. Perfectly kissable.

Jack shook his head suddenly, in an attempt to shake off these thoughts – yes, Donna was pregnant. With _another man's _baby. Albeit, a dead man's baby, but another man's baby nonetheless. It wasn't Jack's place to intrude upon that, not unless Donna wanted him too, which sometimes he thought she did, but sometimes she retaliated against his advances so violently that it knocked his confidence.

Besides, any minute now, the Doctor would come strolling back into both their lives after this three month absence, ready to hop onboard the Tardis and whisk Donna off into time and space, as if nothing had changed.

Jack couldn't help but scowl of the image on this in his head, and rationally tried to convince himself that neither of them could just vanish now – things _had _changed. Donna was pregnant – travelling aboard the Tardis was no place to raise a child. More importantly, though, _Rose _was pregnant – with the _Doctor's _baby! The Doctor was the flightiest person Jack had ever met, but he knew the responsibilities of raising kids, as well as the joy and excruciating love a man felt for his offspring.

Jack smiled fondly, thinking off his own daughter – Alice. About a year before he'd met the Doctor and Donna, and became caught up in their lifestyle, Jack had visited Cardiff, circa 2001 and shared a one-night stand with a friend-of-a-friend, Elizabeth Herold. She had become pregnant and gave birth to the most beautiful little girl in the whole world. Unfortunately, the responsibilities had become too much for Jack, and when the opportunity came to visit the World War Two era, he'd leapt at the chance to have some time to himself. Since he'd returned, and joined Torchwood, he had made an effort to make amends. Alice had turned seven about four months ago, and Elizabeth had thrown an elaborate birthday party and invited Jack – it was the last time he'd seen her, but they chatted on the phone frequently. He missed her.

Feeling Donna stir in his embrace, Jack turned to look at her once more, just as her eyes opened to reveal the blue-green irises that constantly haunted his mind.

"Jack?" she asked, sleepily, sitting up and rubbing her sore neck.

"Morning, sunshine," Jack grinned widely, "How you feeling?"

"Tired." came the reply, "Have I missed anything?"

"Nothing," Jack confirmed with a sigh, "Just waiting."

"Do you think they opened the watch? Do you think he's back yet?" Donna asked eagerly, sitting up. Jack shrugged nonchalantly, irrationally annoyed by Donna's excitement at seeing the Doctor again. He was about to say something, and change the subject, when Donna stiffened, her eyes fixating on something outside of Jack's window.

"Oh my God," she whispered. Jack whipped his head around to look out the glass, and saw…

John. John walking towards the car, and Rose trailing behind. Except…it _wasn't _John. John would've walked beside Rose, chatting about anything with his head dipped slightly, shyly, and an attentive gaze fixated on her. This man was anything but shy and attentive – his head was lifted in a confident manner, and it was clear he had other things on his mind than attentiveness. Rose, for her part, kept as much distance between her and him as possible, staring at him like he was a stranger. Which, technically, he was.

Donna was out of the car like a rocket, so eager to find out if it was finally over. He raised his arms, outstretched towards her, and she carriered into them, embracing him firmly.

"Doctor?" she whispered into his ear, her throat clenching emotionally. He grinned widely, and stepped back, holding Donna at arms' length as he looked her over.

"The one and only!" he confirmed, his smile and eyes so wonderfully mad and Doctor-ish, "It's been a while, Donna Noble!"

"_God_, how I've missed you!" Donna cried, hugging him again. Relief filled her – it had been a gruelling couple of months, and to know that the Doctor was back, and life could go back to normal was so comforting.

Rose hung in the background, her face pallid and her arms wrapped tightly around her midsection, watching the scene before her with cold eyes. This man looked so much like her John, yet there was something so different that Rose couldn't even pretend they were the same person. This Doctor was more confident, held his head higher, and had an air of genius and cockiness about him. He seemed perfectly nice, though, and Donna looked ecstatic to see him, but already Rose was missing John, and her mind kept drifting to the now-fatherless baby inside her.

As if on cue, Rose felt an agonizing stab in her belly, and she couldn't keep in the yelp of pain as she clutched at the fabric of her shirt. Instantly, Donna tore herself away from the Doctor and ran to her friend, wrapping one arm around her and allowing the other to take hold of Rose's hand.

"Rose? Rose, what is it?" she demanded, "What's wrong?"

"My stomach…it _hurts_!" Rose moaned, feeling her knees buckling, and Donna staggered as the blonde fell to the ground. Jack leapt out of the car and joined the pair on the floor, while the Doctor kept a indifferent distance.

"Is it the baby?" Jack asked worriedly. Rose's tear-filled eyes opened wide.

"Oh, _God_, what if I'm loosing it?" she exclaimed, her voice choked, "My baby…!"

"You're not loosing it." came a cool voice. The three of them looked up and stared at the Doctor, totally frozen except for Rose's uncomfortable writhing from the pain.

"I must be!" Rose gasped, still clutching her stomach, "It hurts so much!"

"No, you're alright," the Doctor insisted, and Rose could've sworn she heard the tiniest trace of tenderness sneak into his tone, before it was replaced by a matter-of-fact voice, "You and I – well, John Smith – created this baby, which means it has my – I mean, _his_ – DNA. Now, of course, John Smith's DNA has become Time Lord, so part of the baby's genes are also changing to Time Lord, hence the pain. Don't worry to much; it should be over soon,"

With that, he stuck his hands in the pockets of the jeans he was wearing and smiled widely.

"Now, are we going to sit here all day, or shall we go find my TARDIS?"

Jack and Donna gaped at him, before she stammered, "So…so, Rose's baby is becoming…_Time Lord_?"

"Yep. She'll be fine – you'll be fine," the Doctor assured them.

"Is that all you have to say?" Donna demanded, hugging Rose tightly. The blonde grunted uncomfortably, gripping her redheaded friend's hand tighter. Instantly, the Doctor's demeanor changed and he stepped forward a couple of paces. Rose shrank back, and Jack moved in front of the two women, as if to protect them. The Doctor blinked at their actions, before letting out a bark of a laugh.

"Jack, come on!" he beamed, "What do you think I'm going to do? _Hit _two women? _Pregnant_ women at that!"

Jack bit down on his lower lip – he hadn't known the Doctor to be prone to violence, but who knew whether or not he'd changed. Somewhat warily, Jack shifted to his feet and allowed the Doctor to advance closer to Rose, and bent down to her level.

"Can you walk?" the Doctor asked gently. Rose shook her head, to agonized to be wary of him. In one swift move, the Doctor wrapped one arm around Rose's back and slid the other beneath her knees, before scooping her into his embrace, bridal style.

"Let's get you into the car," he said, turning and carrying her towards the automobile. Forgetting herself for a moment, Rose snuggled into his chest; he still _smelt _like John.

"Okay," she breathed, muffled. The Doctor smiled, before tossing over his shoulder at Donna, "We still have a _lot_ of things to discuss."

He threw a meaningful look at her, and Donna stiffened – that couldn't be good.


	26. Chapter 25

_Ok, so, if I update TODAY, it's been less than a month since I last updated. PROGRESS! _

_Ahem, anyway, here's the next chapter…_

Disclaimer: Not mine. …I'm sorry, I would write a humourous disclaimer, but I have just been "Rick Roll'd", so my mental capacity is slightly unhinged.

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 25

The four of them sat in the car, heading back to London. Donna sat in the back with Rose, who was still clutching her stomach and groaning while Jack and the Doctor sat in the front, chatting aimlessly about Torchwood. Jack was just filling him in on his current team – Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato and Ianto Jones – when they pulled up in front of the British Museum.

Jack and the Doctor both stared at it, baffled. Donna had been giving them directions to the place she'd hidden the Tardis, and she was now climbing out of the car, humming a song merrily.

"Donna…" the Doctor called, sticking his head out the window. Donna turned and looked at him, "What?"

"Why are we here?"

"To get the Tardis, of course!"

Realization dawned on the Doctor's face, "She's hidden…in the _British Museum_?"

Donna nodded, grinning widely at the same time the Doctor did.

"Oh, Donna, have I mentioned how brilliant you are?"

"Not recently." Donna joked, helping Rose get to her feet. Rose sighed deeply, rubbing her midsection anxiously – the pain was much more bearable now. Presumably, this strange process was over.

"What wing did you hide her in?" the Doctor asked, still grinning at his redheaded companion. Donna smiled.

"We were in luck – they have a exhibition from a little museum in Scotland devoted entirely to artifacts of the 1950's. The Tardis fit right in!"

"'Scuse me!" Rose butted in, putting her hands on her hips. Donna and the Doctor both turned to look at her.

"You look much better now," the Doctor complimented, looking her up and down, "Still a little peaky, but the process is probably over now. There'll be a wee Time Child along in a couple of months,"

He grinned goofily at Rose, making her smile despite herself. Donna frowned and leant into the Doctor.

"_'Time Child'_?"

"Don't start."

Rose shook her head, wiping the smile off her face, "So, this…Tardis thingy. Is that your, like…_ship_?"

The Doctor nodded, and Rose swayed slightly on her feet.

"I think I need to get home," she mumbled, rubbing her forehead. Jack called from inside the car, "I'll take you home, Rosie, just jump in,"

Rose nodded gratefully and climbed in.

"Doc, I'm gonna crash at yours and Donna's place," Jack told the two still standing, "Shall we meet at Rose's place tomorrow?"

Rose met Donna and the Doctor's questioning glances with a nod – she knew this experience wasn't over just yet, and she had no intention of letting the Doctor and Donna run away yet.

"Yeah, okay," the Doctor agreed. Rose glared at him.

"_Promise_?" she said coolly. He looked a bit surprised at her harsh tone, but nodded insistantly.

"I promise," he swore, sticking his pinky finger out towards her. She rejected it with a shake of her head, but he could see her trying to supress a grin.

Jack rolled his eyes at the pairs' antics, and shot Donna a wink. She blushed slightly and ducked her head, waving as Jack and Rose drove away. The Doctor, bouncing on the balls of his feet, arched a brow at the pink colour her cheeks had turned.

"Come on, Donna, let's go." he turned to his companion, nodding towards the building.

"But it's closed!" Donna moaned. The Doctor paused.

"Oh yeah – where's my…?"

Before he could even finish the sentance, Donna was brandishing his sonic screwdriver under his nose. With a chuckle, he took it and grabbed Donna's hand, yanking her towards the musuem.

* * *

Rose waved Jack off and started the trek upstairs to her apartment, the events of the past couple of hours milling in her mind.

Her John was gone. In his place was this strange man – no, not even man, an _alien – _who now claimed that John's baby was his. Her baby had changed. Rose swallowed back a lump in her throat; she had believed her child would be her last link to the man she knew and loved, but even that had been snatched away from her. Now, she was carrying some…alien-human _hybrid_.

Even in her head, that sounded harsh. Her baby wasn't a hybrid – on the contrary, it was perfectly normal. No matter who it's father was, it's mother was still a human being who was going to raise it on Earth.

Oh…but what of the Doctor? It no technically was his, and he didn't strike Rose as a man – _alien_ – to run away from responsibility. And he at least had his own home, sort of, and a source of income, presumably, which was already way above any man Rose could've found on the Powell Estate. Even Mickey, bless him, still lived with his grandmother and worked for minimum wage.

In fact, Rose had no doubt the Doctor would be a wonderful father. The things he could do for their child! But despite this, Rose found it difficult being around him – it was so familiar, yet different. Their banter and jokes came just as easily, and she still forgot where she was or what she was doing whenever she looked at him, or their gazes met. She was still acutely aware of his eyes on her when they were. Oh, but he was just not _John_. He seemed different, if only slightly, and, for God's sake, he was an ALIEN.

Rose sighed, frustrated, as she finally reached the door to her apartment. Outside of the glass walls of the building, she could see the sun was starting to rise over London – the night had felt like it lasted forever, when in fact it had been mere hours since that party.

With a sigh, she reached down her top and produced her key (which hung on a necklace she always wore). Unlocking her door, she slipped in as quietly as she could, closing it behind her and tiptoeing down the hall towards her bedroom. She had just reached her door and was about to dash in when she heard the bathroom open behind her.

"_Rose_?" came her step-sister's voice. Rose groaned and turned slowly to see Sasha standing in the bathroom, wearing a pair of white shorts and a yellow t-shirt with the caption _'Let's Go Bananas'_ on it (1). She frowned.

"Isn't that my shirt?"

"Your home, oh my God!" Sasha exclaimed, leaping forward and enveloping Rose in a hug. Rose embraced her somewhat tentatively – she and Sasha had never had a particularly close relationship, and this kind of physical contact was a first.

"We are all so worried!" Sasha told her, stepping back but still holding Rose's shoulders, "We thought at first that you'd just stay out partying really late, then we saw on the news – Mickey was _murdered _at Shireen's place!"

Rose swallowed thickly; she had been so caught up in the latest twists of her life that she had forgotten all about poor Mickey.

"The police were there and everything after someone called, but the place was practically deserted, except for Shireen who had to go to _hospital _– 'parently she had a _breakdown_. Anyway, Jackie was on the verge of one of her own, especially since you didn't call, and you weren't at Shireen's! The news said that several witnesses reported the murderers were after you, John and Donna! Oh, God, Rose, is that true? Where you _kidnapped_?"

"'Course not!" Rose said immediately, "No, we just…ran off. I stayed at John's until it all died down…"

Sasha frowned, and shook her head, "Rose…it _hasn't _died down. Mickey's heart was ripped from his _chest_! Everyone's talking about _extraterrestrials_; aliens! Alien massmurderers! And, Rose, it's _all _people you know…Chris, Mickey, Martha…"

Rose winced with every name mentioned, but Sasha continued regardless.

"Then the bombs! Did you hear the bombs?"

Rose nodded weakly, swallowing thickly.

"And then the huge explosion near Cricklade (2), in a field. Some people say something was blown up there – police are looking into it now. Rose, the officials want to talk to you."

"I didn't do anything." Rose said firmly, trying to control her trembling. _Cricklade?_, she thought, _Sure, it took a while to drive back, but how did we get so far west? _

"I know you didn't, but everyone at Shireen's remembers those terrorists wanting something to do with your John Smith. They want you to tell them where he is,"

Suddenly, Rose shook Sasha off of her, stepping away.

"He's gone," she said stonily.

"He left the country?" Sasha gasped. Rose shook her head, stepping into her room.

"He's dead, too." Rose snapped, before slamming her door shut in Sasha's face.

* * *

The Doctor waltzed into the Tardis, grinning happily as he felt her excited buzz in his mind. He practically ran up to the console and couldn't stop himself from falling onto it, hugging his old friend as best he could.

"I've missed you, old girl!" he sighed contentedly. Behind him, he heard Donna enter and sigh dramatically.

"Boys and their toys," she muttered darkly, shaking her head and closing the door behind her.

"I missed her!" came the muffled reply.

"You did not, you were too busy being human. _Mundane. Domestic_."

The Doctor shuddered at the descriptions of his recent months, and stood up, turning and leaning on the console.

"So have you, I hear." he reminded her, with a pointed look to her stomach. Donna flushed and tugged at her sparkly tunic self-conciously.

"Don't worry, you're glowing," the Doctor smiled sadly, pushing himself off the console and walking towards her, "And, I'm sorry about Chris. And Martha. And Ricky,"

"Mickey," Donna corrected gently. The Doctor rolled his eyes and engulfed her with a hug.

"All of them, I am sorry about!"

"That's okay," Donna grinned, stepping away, "It's just…good to have you back, Doctor."

"It's good to _be _back! Although, I must say, I detest these baggy jeans…who convinced me to wear them?"

"_You _chose them – and look! They're actually the right size for you!" Donna teased, "Unlike those pinstriped trousers you insist on squeezing yourself into!"

"Hey! Admit it, you like my tight trousers!"

Donna's face contorted in faux horror at the image, and the Doctor laughed heartily, turning back to the main console and beginning pushing buttons.

"Right, let's get into the vortex! Then we can both go and wash these past couple of months off of us,"

"I wish it were that easy," Donna chuckled, throwing herself onto the main room's only seat. The Doctor smiled coolly.

"Me too," he mumbled, looking up at the moving column about him, before continuing without looking at Donna, "Anyway, I think we need to talk, don't we?"

"I'm pregnant." Donna said, without missing a beat.

"I know."

"And it's Chris's."

"I know."

"And, I'm keeping it,"

"_That_, I assumed, but I know now,"

Donna smirked and ran a hand through her hair, "So, this changes everything."

The Doctor frowned, looking at her with puppy dog eyes, "Does it have to? I have so enjoyed these past couple of years, _why _must it end?"

"All good things end!" Donna rebuked, copying his pout, "Anyway, it won't be the _very _end. I'll still be around, and I'd still love to adventure with you but…"

She broke off, staring into space. The Doctor watched her carefully as she began to smile, a real, truly happy smile that made her look beautiful and honestly delighted.

"I'm going to be a mum," she finished at last. The Doctor smiled.

"A great one, at that," he added. She laughed, nervously.

"Congratulations, then," the Doctor grinned, holding out a hand. Donna rolled her eyes good-naturedly and shook it.

"Anyway, you don't have to leave yet," the Doctor added quickly, "What are you, six weeks along?"

"Almost nine," Donna corrected. The Doctor nodded.

"So, we could, at least, have another…five, six months of fun! I presume you'll want to put your feet up at around eight months?"

"Yeah, I'd think so." Donna told him, "I can't imagine running away from the Vashta Nerada with an enormous belly like that!"

The Doctor couldn't help but laugh at the image, though quickly stopped at Donna's dangerous look.

"Anyway…" he cleared his throat, "You and the little tyke will be welcome onboard anytime, it won't be the end. I'll be cool uncle Doctor!"

Donna grinned, "I'd like that. Anyway, enough about _my _little tyke – what about yours?"

The Doctor instantly became awkward, shifting on his feet and turning his face away.

"T-that's what I suppose Rose and I'll have to discuss tomorrow," he stammered.

"Do you want a place in it's life?" Donna asked, "Do you want a place in _her's_?"

"That's not up to me." the Doctor stated, "It's up to Rose. I won't mess her up more than I already have,"

"Come off it!" Donna barked, "You've been playing this self-sacrificing hero for as long as I've known you – it gets old. You know what I think? I think you _do _want a place, in _both _of their lives! And if you show the incentive to be there, Rose will let you. She still loves you."

"She loves John,"

"_What's the difference!" _

"Humanity is the difference." the Doctor answered immediately, "John could live with her forever, grow old with her, die with her. I can't do that. I can't stay in one place forever, I won't grow old with her, and I won't _die _with her."

"But you can be there for what you can," Donna told him, tenderly, "It'd mean a lifetime of happiness for her, and several decades of it for you. That's more than some people get _ever_, Doctor. Don't throw it away."

The Doctor stammered and gaped for a minute, before whispering, "I don't want to live in _London_."

Donna chuckled, "You don't have to, do you? Because she can come and live on the _Tardis_."

The Doctor looked around at the infinite space of his ship, and shrugged.

"I suppose that could work." he muttered, "It would be nice to have more people rocking around in here. And I'd love to do up the nurseries – one for my little tyke, one for yours when you visit…"

"Nurseries?" Donna cried, "You have _nurseries_?"

"Of course. Some Time Lords lived their whole lives onboard a Tardis, so they all have accomidation for all ages,"

Donna looked around in wonderment, "Four years living here and I don't know the half of it."

"You know the necessary things," the Doctor said comfortingly, "Your bedroom, my bedroom, the kitchens, the sitting rooms, the bathrooms…"

"The amusement park, the salon, the pool, the laboratory, the massive wardrobe…" Donna added. The Doctor's brows shot up.

"You found the amusement park? See, you already know this place more than some of my companions!"

Donna grinned before standing up, "Well, I'm going to go have a shower and lie down for a while."

"Me too," the Doctor said.

"And tomorrow, we'll go see Rose and Jack?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, tomorrow."

* * *

(1) – _this shirt is based off of one I actually own. Awesome, no?_

(2) – _Cricklade is actually a little town near Swindon, in the county of Wiltshire (source: Wikipedia). It is situated to the West of London, or at least Swindon is. I presume Cricklade would be too... I know it's a little out of London's way, but it's fanFICTION, right? *sorry for geographical fail*_

_Thanks for reading! Review? (: xx_

'_til next time!_


	27. Chapter 26

_**A/N**__: Hey, everybody! Just a quick update on me – I am leaving on holiday in two days (and I have to see friends, and pack, so life is busy!), and I'm afraid this may be my last update until mid-August. I'm in England for three weeks, then Spain for a week, then I have various friends and family visiting so I'll be busy even when I'm home! Still, I want to grind out one more chapter of Human Nature before I leave just 'cuz I feel extremely inspired to do so :D I should be reading "Henry IV" right now, but I have it on good authority that it is the most boring of Shakespeare's plays. *sigh*_

_So, enjoy this new chapter! _

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, to my extreme displeasure ):

(although, I was rather impressed by what of Series 5 I've seen. I still miss David, but Matt Smith for the win! I think I ship 11/Amy. Just a tiny bit. And then there's the part of me that ships 11/River…*flees to secret hidey place*)

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 26

The next morning, the Doctor and Donna were ambling slowly towards Rose's apartment, discussing anything and everything other than the two rather large elephants in the room – when would they visit Chiswick to break Donna's news to her family, and what exactly were the Doctor and Rose going to say to each other?

Donna was about to knock on the door when it opened, and a long white arm reached out and grabbed the Doctor by the tie, yanking him in with an exaggerated yelp. His companion coolly stepped aside as he flew past her, before following him in, closing the door behind her.

The Doctor fell against the wall of the apartment as Rose released her grip on him, catching his breath after the initial surprise, "What was _that _for?"

"You need to get me out of this mess!" Rose seethed, "My parents are down the _police station_. They want to talk to me – apparently, I'm involved in some terrorist plot to destroy London!"

The Doctor's eyes widened, lending him a deer-caught-in-headlights look, "Aah… well, I can see where you could think that's my fault…"

"Can you!" Rose seethed, her tone acquiring a sarcastic edge, "Can you, _really_!"

"Rose, sweetie," Donna cooed, smoothly stepping inbetween the two, "Let's not get too upset – why don't we go sit down, and have a cup of tea?"

Rose nodded her consent, still scowling as she led Donna into the kitchen. The Doctor stood awkwardly in the hallway, rubbing the back of his neck – he should've guessed that the whole Family business would leave some problems for Rose. There had been explosions, bombs and murders – in front of witnesses, no less! – and hers would have been the only name mentioned. The trouble was, he always left the scene straight after the rumpus, so he wasn't used to clearing up the mess!

But – he had one friend who was _very _good at clearing up the mess. In fact, that's what he was paid to do!

With an enlightened grin on his face, the Doctor swung open the front door, coming face-to-face with just the man he wanted to see.

"Ah, Jack!" he exclaimed, "Turn back around, soldier; we have some business to take care of!"

* * *

Donna sat herself down on the Tyler's plushy sofa, cradling a cup of tea in her hands. Rose sat in an armchair opposite, looking less concerned but still a bit worried.

"Don't worry, darling – I'm sure the Doctor will take care of it," she said gently. Rose sighed.

"D'you think that's where he's gone?" Rose asked, smiling slightly at Donna's eager nod, "Truth be told, I thought he just wanted to get away from here,"

Donna shook her head, "No, the Doctor's committed to talk to you about this."

"Is he committed to everything else, though?"

"Only if you want him to be."

The pair lapsed into a silence, as Rose mulled this over. Donna absently put down her mug and picked up a magazine, flipping aimlessly through it.

"D'you think he'd be a good dad?" Rose asked a moment later. Donna didn't even look up from her reading material.

"Oh, yeah. He'd be wonderful – think of what he could offer that baby,"

Rose's eyes narrowed, "What could he offer, exactly?"

"The whole of time and space, of course," Donna smiled, looking up at last.

"Yeah, but…what does he do for a living?"

The redhead frowned, "Er…y'know, I'm not really sure. He doesn't really have a job. He just, travels and has adventures, playing the hero. Like Indiana Jones!"

"But Indiana Jones works as a professor!" Rose pointed out. Donna's eyesbrows shot up.

"I didn't have you pegged for someone who'd know that delightful trivia," she grumbled sarcastically. Rose couldn't help but grin, and she shrugged helplessly.

There was another silence, a much more comfortable one, before Donna said seriously, "Rose, he'll step away if you want to do this on your own. If you want him, he'll give you it _all _– he even said you could stay on the Tardis."

"No, that's your territory!"

"We're not _animals _– I don't have territory! Besides, the Tardis is big enough to fit loads more people on than just the three of us! We could go for _days _without seeing one another,"

Rose looked suitably impressed, and she tucked her feet underneath herself, finishing her drink, "Well, that's all stuff to think about, isn't it?"

Donna nodded in agreement and Rose scowled, "All stuff I should be talking to the Doctor about – where _is _he, anyway?"

"Yeah, and where's Jack?" Donna asked, suddenly noticing the abscence of the Captain.

As if they had heard the girls talking, the front door opened and the Doctor and Jack poured through, followed by Pete, Jackie and Sasha.

"It's all sorted!" the Doctor proclaimed, spreading his arms out, "No more police investigations, no more questionings!"

"What?" Rose exclaimed, jumping to her feet, "How the hell did'ya manage that?"

"Thanks to this guy, here," the Doctor beamed, nudging Jack.

Jackie pushed past the two men, frowning, "It's true – this pair swagger in, and flash some fancy I.D. to the police before getting shown into a private room. Next thing we know, we're being told we can go, and you don't need to come down; that it's all been sorted."

"What kind of I.D.?" Donna asked suspiciously.

"My _special _I.D." the Doctor deadpanned, giving Donna a pointed look. She rolled her eyes and took a swig of her tea – psychic paper, of course.

"Me, on the other hand," Jack grinned, "All I had to say was 'Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood' and I had their attention – seems the common authorities are more clued in then I give them credit for,"

Rose frowned at the mention of Torchwood, unsure as to what that was. When she turned to Donna, though, the redhead was grinning widely and rolling her eyes good-naturedly. She made a mental note to ask about all of this later, in private.

"So, I'm not in trouble?"

"Not at all," Pete told her, wrapping an arm around Jackie, "Thanks to your man, here,"

The room fell into an awkward silence, the Doctor staring at Rose as if expecting her to correct him, while Rose tried to decide whether she should. Eventually, she sighed and stepped forward, slipping in between Jack and the Doctor and taking the Doctor's hand. It was now or never.

"Actually, Mum…Pete…we have something to tell you," Rose grinned, nudging the Doctor discreetly to make him stop gawping at her like a fish.

The minute the words were out of her mouth, Jack stepped far away from them, settling onto the sofa beside Donna. He knew what she was about to say and did not want to be in the firing line.

"What is it?" Jackie asked, frowning.

The Doctor gulped, and looked down at Rose.

"The Doc—_John_. And I are gonna have a baby," she said, gripping the Doctor's hand. He held back just as tightly, offering her some comfort.

Jackie, Pete and Sasha's face fell in shock. There was a long pause as everyone waited for some reaction. That reaction, as it was, came from Sasha.

"If you're going off with him, can I have your room?"

This made Jackie burst into action, as she turned and berated her step-daughter, "No! Of course you can't, 'cause Rose isn't leaving!"

"Actually, she is." the Doctor said, and it was Rose's turn to gawp at him, "Rose is gonna come and live with me."

"Nonsense!" Pete snapped, "Rose is gonna stay here and have the baby,"

He then turned to Rose, shaking his head, "Cor, Rose, how could you be so _stupid_? Getting pregnant out of some fling? I'm so disappointed in you."

Rose's eyes widened, hurt, "Disappointed? Why can't you be _happy _for me? I want this baby – _we _want this baby!"

"Rose, you're so young." Jackie cooed, stepping forward and taking hold of Rose's shoulders, "Too young to be a mum,"

"You were only a little older than me when you got pregnant," Rose responded bitterly. Jackie sighed.

"Yes, but I was married, and we made a _conscious _decision to start a family. You two aren't married, aren't commited to each other – and having a baby is a huge responsibility. Too big for young kids like you,"

"Believe me, we're plenty old enough," the Doctor remarked smoothly, and Rose was reminded that he had lived centuries longer than her, "And we have the resources and ability to care for a baby – and we're going to."

He squeezed Rose's hand once more before releasing it, stepping forward and towering over Jackie, who stepped back a little.

"I suggest you try and conjure up some joy for your daughter, because we're _ecstatic_," he said quietly, firmly. With that, he stepped back beside Rose, who instantly took his hand again – there was something she loved about holding his hand.

Jackie pulled a large smile onto her face – although it didn't quite reach her eyes – and said, "Well, love, if you're happy, so am I,"

Rose swallowed the lump in her throat, well aware that this was the best response she was going to get, before responding, "Thanks, Mum,"

She then turned to Sasha and said, "If you want my room, you can have it,"

"_Yes_!" Sasha cheered, gathering her sister into a hug. The younger girl put her mouth beside Rose's ear and whispered, "And I'm honestly happy for you. You're gonna be a great mum… and I'm gonna be an _amazing _aunt!"

Rose grinned widely at that, "You bet you are,"

The two released each other, and smiled secretly at one another, before Sasha vanished into her room, plugging her earphones into her ears. The Doctor turned to Jack and Donna, and said, "Shall we go get something to eat?"

"God, _yes_," Donna moaned, getting to her feet. Jack chuckled heartily.

"Appetite a little out of control?" he asked, taking her hand. Donna nodded.

"Don't tell me you're knocked up too?" Pete exclaimed, aghast. Donna smirked and was about to respond when Jack stepped in, grinning.

"You bet she is – due in about seven months," he announced, and Donna could detect a slight hint of something that sounded like _pride _in his voice. The Doctor and Rose both raised their eyebrows questioningly, while Donna stared pointedly at Jack, who grinned back, oblivious.

"Alright then," the Doctor said, awkwardly, "Shall we…go…?"

"I'll come with," Rose said, turning to him, "And we can go and see your…_house_."

She arched a brow carefully at him, and the Doctor nodded, "Right, my house…well, do you want to pack some stuff to take there? The essentials, perhaps?"

"Sure," Rose smiled, squeezing his hand again before slipping into her bedroom. The Doctor couldn't help but grin widely – he didn't know what came over her overnight, but she seemed far more amicable today. Borderline affectionate!

Jackie and Pete excused themselves into the kitchen and the Doctor could hear them arguing under their breaths. He paid no heed to that and herded Jack and Donna out the door, waiting for Rose to appear. When she did, it was with a large suitcase and a shoulderbag – she also seemed to have pulled on a few extra layers of clothing, probably things she couldn't fit in either bag.

"What's all that for?" he cried, unable to keep himself from taking the bags away from her – he was still a gentleman, after all.

"You said pack," Rose complained, adjusting the straw hat on her head. The Doctor shook his head, exasperated.

"_Essentials_, I believe I said," he muttered, wheeling her suitcase out of the door.

"Well, who knows how long I'm staying?" Rose pointed out, "We still have things to…_discuss_."

The Doctor nodded, watching her as she closed the apartment door. He felt as if they had talked about nothing, yet decided everything today. And he had a feeling that Tardis life was about to get far more…domestic.

* * *

_Okay, honestly, a proper talk between them coming up next chapter! And perhaps a visit to Sylvia and Wilf :P _

_So, this is my last update for a while (maybe). If I don't update again, I hope you all have really nice summers! And I'll see you soon :D_

_Do you think we can get to, erm…__**248**__ reviews? It would make my holiday! _


	28. Chapter 27

_Sorry for the wait – as I mentioned, I was on holiday! Oh well, I'm back, and I'm afraid the end of this story – my baby! – is near completion. Not for one or two more chapters yet, but still. _

_Please enjoy, and review! Xx

* * *

_

**Human Nature**

Chapter 27

Upon reflection, the four of them must have looked quite an odd bunch as they left the Powell Estate. Jack was lugging Rose's large suitcase down the stairs, whilst the Doctor had acquired her shoulder bag and her straw sunhat, which was balancing precariously on his head. Donna walked behind them, every-so-often offering her help to either men, only to be rebuked each time, with Rose at her side, walking slightly awkwardly and looking rather bulky due to the extra layers she had pulled on. Eventually, they made it to the Tardis, which stood in the large courtyard outside Rose's building. Donna looked into the blue sky above, fondly remembering a day when she had stood in a concreate courtyard much like this one, watching the Sycorax ship sail above her. That had been almost four years ago, or would be this coming Christmas.

_Blimey!_ she thought fondly, pressing her hand to her stomach, _The things that had changed since then. _

"Here we are!" the Doctor announced, dropping Rose's bag to the floor in front of his Tardis and digging into his pocket for the key. Rose paused, staring at the blue policebox.

"Are you for real?"

The Doctor turned, his hand poised over the ajar door, frowning, "What?"

Rose scoffed, "This is a box. Do…do you _live _in here?"

"Yeah!" the Doctor cried, "Donna and I have been rattling around in here just fine,"

Rose glanced at the redhead, who nodded humorously at her. With an arched brow, Rose looked back at the Doctor.

"No wonder you two are so close," she remarked drily. The Doctor opened his mouth to complain, but Jack stopped him with a small gesture, before stepping forward and taking Rose's elbow.

"Trust me," he grinned, "There's plently of room in there,"

Rose stared at him, "What? _Really_?"

"Really. It's like nothing you've ever seen before,"

Rose met his gaze, trying to find anything that suggested he was pulling her leg. Finding nothing, her face split into a wide grin and, suddenly eager, she rushed past the Doctor, bursting into the Tardis.

She stopped almost immediately, staring into the vast room before her. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and her mouth fell open.

It was…_huge_. Rose grabbed ahold of the doorframe as her knees weakened, and she could feel the Doctor's supportive hand on the small of her back.

"This is _impossible_!" she breathed, giggling hysterically, "How can it be…how can it be…"

"Bigger on the inside?" the Doctor chuckled.

"How can it be smaller on the outside?" Rose exclaimed, having not heard the Doctor. He did a double take, thrown off by this rearrangement of words.

After the initial shock, Rose felt brave enough to step in, climbing up the ramp until she reached the large console in the middle of the room. She stared around the enormous room in awe, turning on the spot and totally unaware of Donna, Jack and the Doctor following her in.

"What is this?" she asked, smiling widely.

"My space ship," the Doctor informed her proudly. She lowered her gaze to him, eyes huge.

"_Seriously_?" she asked. He nodded, smiling.

"This is the Tardis – _Time And Relative Dimension In Space_," he explained, "I can travel anywhere, anytime in this baby – and believe me, I have,"

Rose absorbed this all with no comment – after everything that had happened recently, it seemed like the least weird thing.

"So, this is a time machine too?" she asked, face alight at the possibilities.

"Yep."

"And a space ship?"

"Yep."

"That takes you anywhere in the universe?"

The Doctor nodded once more, "Oh yes. And may I ask why you are absorbing this so quickly? Most people don't believe me – well, I say _most _people…"

"Doctor, after everything I've seen…" Rose cut him off, "A magic box that's bigger on the inside isn't so weird,"

The Doctor smiled shyly at her, and Rose beamed back. There was a moment of comfortable silence, before Jack inturrupted.

"Anyone want some chips?" he asked, setting Rose's bags down on the grating.

"Oh yes!" Rose exclaimed, suddenly registering how hungry she was.

"Donna and I can go get some," Jack offered.

"Yeah, and give you two a chance to…chat," Donna added, pointedly looking at the Doctor before she led Jack out of the door. The Doctor awkwardly shuffled his feet, unsure of the next step.

"Soooo…" Rose breathed out, after a long silence, "What now?"

"Well," the Doctor began, rocking on his heels, "That really depends on what you want. Do you want to stay with your…"

"I can barely deal with my family on my own," Rose cut him off, "How am I meant to handle it with a kid of my own?"

The Doctor smirked to himself, "Alright. So, you want to come and stay with me?"

"I guess so, yeah."

Another awkward silence followed, Rose staring at the Doctor and the Doctor at Rose.

Finally, the Doctor broke the quiet.

"I'm not him, Rose. I can't give you what he could've,"

"I never asked you to."

"I know. But living in the Tardis…it's huge, but we still will live in very close proximity. I would hate for things to become strange here."

Rose laughed, "They already _are_! Doctor, I'm not expecting anything of you, other than being a good dad to my baby. I know that you can't offer me what Joh—"

Rose cut off suddenly, swallowing the end of his name. She still felt a pang in her chest when she thought of John Smith, despite the fact that he was – sort of – standing right in front of her.

"I know you can't offer me what _he _could." she finally stuttered, swallowing a lump in her throat.

The Doctor finally lifted his eyes to hers again, and Rose was surprised to see that his chocolate brown orbs were filled with an emotion she couldn't place – passion, fire, determination?

"I can offer you everything he could, and _more_." he declared powerfully, his voice tremoring slightly. Rose's eyes widened slightly, but other than that, she displayed no reaction. The Doctor's emotional eyes never lifted away from hers, and in the end it was Rose who broke contact, turning away and playing with the handle of her suitcase.

"Where do I sleep?" she asked quietly.

The Doctor's shoulders slumped, and his face resumed an impassive mask, but not before Rose had seen the stab of hurt and annoyance in his eyes. Defeated, he scooped up Rose's bags and led the way deeper into the Tardis, the pregnant blonde following behind him.

* * *

Jack and Donna strolled casually up the London street – he was holding two paper bags of chips, and Donna had one all to herself, which was already open and half of its contents missing.

"God, if only we men knew what pregnancy did to you guys!" Jack exclaimed, watching as Donna continued to devour her dinner.

"Shut up," Donna muttered, elbowing Jack, but afterwards she slowed noticeably down on her chip consumption.

"Speaking of the baby…" she continued, a moment later. Jack perked up, turning his head to her, "Yeah?"

"Today, when we told Jackie and Pete – well, when _you _told Jackie and Pete…"

"Is that the problem?" Jack cut her off, frowning, "That I told them?"

Donna shrugged, nibbling her lip worriedly, "Well, yes, a little bit. It was my news, my pregnancy, _my _problem – I don't want you taking it upon yourself to pretend to be the proud father just because we don't have one."

"Donna, I'm not taking you on like you're a burden!" Jack exclaimed, stopping and turning to face her properly. Donna drew to a halt too, refusing to look at him, "I _am _proud, of you for going this and of your little sprog. I'm sorry if I was treading on your toes announcing it like that, but –"

"You weren't stepping on my toes, Jack. I'm _ecstatic _that I have someone offering to be a father figure to my kid, and I'm more than happy for you to be there for us." Donna said suddenly. Jack frowned.

"Then…what's the problem?"

Donna sighed, squeezing her eyes shut, "I know you're a father already, I know that if you want to take this role, you'd be an amazing dad-figure to my little one, but it's a huge responsibilty, and some of the stuff you may wany in return…I don't think I could handle it, right now, Jack."

His frown deepened, even more confused, "I haven't asked for anything in return."

"I know, but you _might_. Or the baby might, when its older – both of you might want us to become a happy little family, _together_."

Jack stepped back, surprised and slightly hurt. Donna grew silent immediately, terrified that she'd got it all wrong and that she was pushing away one of the closest men to her.

"You're saying you think I want a relationship with you?" Jack asked, stunned. Donna nodded, not meeting his eyes. Jack gaped at her for a moment, before stuttering, "Donna…I would _love _to be together with you – in that sense – but I would never make you do anything you didn't want to!"

Donna finally looked up into his face, eyes wide and full of tears.

Jack swallowed, "After everything that's happened these past few weeks, I _did _think that something was going to happen here, but…if you're not ready…"

After an awkward moment of silence, she stammered, "After everything that's happened, and losing Chris—"

Donna's words fell away, as she dissolved in tears, clutching the chips close to her chest as she nearly doubled over. Jack quickly turned and put his two bags on the low wall behind him, before stepping forward and gathering Donna in his arms.

"It's okay, darling," he soothed, holding her into her sobbing subsided, "I'm here, it's alright…"

"Don't leave us," she gasped against his shoulder, sniffling quietly. Jack nodded, stroking her red hair.

"Never." he swore, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Never, ever."

It was almost fifteen minutes later that Jack and Donna returned to the Tardis, hands firmly clasped. Inside, the Doctor was sitting on the jumpseat, flicking absently through a book, and Rose was nowhere in sight.

The minute the couple entered, the Doctor looked up, eyes blazing.

"About time!" he snapped crossly, leaping off his chair and grabbing the bags from Jack's hands, "They'd best not be too cold!"

Jack and Donna stared, stunned after him.

"Well, one of you best fetch Rose," the Doctor muttered, sneering slightly over her name, "She's in the room next to yours, Donna."

"Oh…okay…" the redhead stammered, edging towards the corridor. Never in the four years they'd spent together had Donna seen the Doctor in such a state!

"By the way, I've sent the course for Chiswick, early tomorrow morning." the Doctor told her, pulling a lever and sending the Tardis into flight, "We're going to go see your family!"

Donna faltered, turning on her heel and staring at the Time Lord, "_What_!"

"You said you wanted to go see them."

"Yes, I do – when I'm _good and ready to tell them I'm pregnant out of wedlock_!"

The Doctor turned to look at her, large eyes boring into hers, "Well, let's be ready soon - we're landing in an hour."

Donna's eyes narrowed, but she nodded her acceptance as she backed out of the room – something had gone off, and she was determined to get the story out of Rose.

* * *

_Review! xx_


	29. Chapter 28

_Oh, what's this here? Fan…fiction? Doctor…Who? Fanfiction.. Fanfiction. FANFICTION! _

_Oh em eff gee, I am SOOO sorry it has been so long! ;_; I have been a busy busy girl, with my new school, and extracurricular activities, and new obsessions…oh, and Spotify! I finally discovered Spotify :-) _

_But yes, I am horrendously sorry that its been… three months. Give or take. Most likely give. AND I MISSED MY TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THIS STORY DD: _

_I also caught one or two or three episodes of "Secret Diary Of A Call Girl", with Billie Piper, and… I couldn't really write Rose. Not for a while…*scarred face* _

_Anyway, without much further ado, the next chapter of Human Nature (:

* * *

_

**Human Nature**

Chapter 28

"What's your problem?"

The Doctor looked up at Jack, surprised.

"My problem?"

"Yes. You've been snapping and pouting like a petulant child – where do you think Donna's gone? To draw the story out of Rose, so you'd best tell me your side. And make it snappy, the chips _are _getting cold,"

The Doctor pulled a face, watching as Jack continued to deposit chips into his mouth, undeterred. With a sigh, he snatched one himself.

"All right," he said, "Rose and I had a bit of a…confrontation. After you left."

Jack frowned, "Confrontation?"

"Yeah. She told me she thought I couldn't offer her what _John _could," the Doctor elaborated, bitterly, "I told her I could offer her even _more _than John could've,"

"Well, you can!" Jack exclaimed.

"_'Where do I sleep?'_" the Doctor muttered. At the sight of Jack's perplexed expression, he added, "That's what her response was."

Jack grimaced slightly, "That's gotta hurt."

The Doctor grunted in affirmation and took another handful of chips.

An awkward silence settled over them, in which the Doctor continued to stare at the packet of chips, deep in thought, and Jack gazed at the Doctor, wondering what was running through his extensive mind. He had known the Doctor for a long time, and had never seen him look so defeated – even when they were faced with the worst situation possible, there was always a glimpse of hope in the Doctor's eyes, a glimpse of hope that sometimes made him look oh-so-human. To think that the Doctor – the bloody _Doctor_ – could get this hung up over a broad made Jack want to chuckle, slap him on the back and invite him out for a drink, so they could talk about the women in their lives over a swift half. He knew that if he even suggested it, the Doctor would launch into a tirade – _"A swift half? How very human of you! Don't even _think _about getting me drunk, Harkness, it takes a helluva lot to get a Time Lord even a little tipsy, and I've seen how you act when drunk…"_ – but still, it was an amusing thought to entertain.

"How can I help?" Jack asked with a smile for his old friend.

"You can't." came the Doctor's stubborn response.

"Doctor." He said, seriously enough to get the Time Lord to look at him, "You are the single wisest man I have ever met. You know so, so much, about this planet, other planets, and most species in the universe."

The Doctor's mouth twitched slightly at the compliment. Jack's sombre face then split into a wide smile.

"But one species you _don't_ know about is women!"

"I beg your pardon?"

Jack threw his head back and laughed at the expression on the Doctor's face, "Hey, I'm being honest with you! You don't know about women – at least, not about _human _women. You may be expert in Gallifreyan women, or in cat women, or Dalek women…"

"Technically, Daleks don't have a sex – they're just machines, with no specific personalities to differentiate themselves from—"

Jack cut him off smoothly, "_But._ But, you are lucky, Doctor – because it just so happens that _I _know a lot about women. A. _Lot_."

The Doctor bristled slightly, scowling at the thought of anyone bettering him in any given subject. Jack grinned and patted his shoulder condescendingly.

"Now, lemma tell you about women." Jack sighed, "They are a complex species – almost as complex as the Dalek, or the Tardis circuitry, or any math problem you can think of. They are not simple like men are – for instance, when a man says _'I don't want anything for my birthday'_, he means it. When a _woman _says it, she really means _'Surprise me!'_. Women often say things opposite to how they feel – these are little experiments they compose in order to test their men folk, make them react spontaneously and romantically."

"But that's ridiculous!" the Doctor exclaimed, "If they want romance or spontaneity, why not just _ask _for it."

"Ah, Doctor. You're thinking with a _man's _mind right now – put yourself in a woman's shoes."

"I'd rather not." The Doctor responded drily.

"Not _literally_, of course. Just…try to think as a woman would. A man would literally sleep with anything that moves – don't give me that look, of course I don't mean Time Lords! Humans, _humans_. Anyway… women are much more careful with their chosen mates, so they have to test men to make sure these men are suitable partners, and, in the long run, suitable _fathers_. I know, it's confusing. Anyway, Rose isn't going to let you just step into John's shoes like that. She _chose _John – she trusted him, she was comfortable with him, she decided he would be a suitable father to her spawn. Well, I'm sure she didn't _plan _the whole getting-pregnant thing, but subconsciously she was making that decision when she chose to sleep with you – him. Now that John's not here, and you _are_, she needs to start the whole testing charade again – Rose told you she wasn't interested in you? Well, doesn't it occur to you that this could be an opportunity for you to prove you'll be a good partner?"

"So what do I have to do?" the Doctor asked, now totally absorbed in what Jack was saying – in the back of his mind, a little voice was telling him that this was probably all tosh, but Jack phrased it well and it did seem somewhat plausible. Plus, Jack had a way of capturing the attention.

"Do you want her?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied honestly, frowning in a confused manner, "I…I think so. I can't stop thinking about her, and I enjoy spending time with her a lot. And every time I think about her being pregnant with _my _child – another Time Lord – I…well, just feel happy."

Jack couldn't help but grin at the look at the Doctor's face – his brown orbs were staring down at his lap, but the twinkle in them was sparkling so brightly that it was practically reflecting off the greasy chip bag. There was a large smile on his face, a goofy smile Jack hadn't seen on the Doctor's face since he'd been snogged by Madame de Pompadour in 18th century France (of course, that smile was firmly gone and forgotten when the Doctor found out exactly what Jack had done to Reinette a couple of hours later… now, _that _thought made Jack smile goofily!).

Despite its similarity to the Reinette-smile, this one was different. It seemed more real, and not a result of a really mind-blowing kiss. It seemed long lasting – the kind of smile Jack would imagine seeing on the Doctor's face for the rest of his life.

"You _love_ her." Jack grinned giddily.

"Don't be stupid." The Doctor responded automatically, "I'm a Time Lord – we don't share you humans' silly takes on emotion."

Jack paused, frowning at the Doctor, before saying, "Okay. What's _'you love her' _in Gallifreyan, wiseass?"

The Doctor chuckled at Jack's comment, "You wouldn't be able to pronounce it anyway."

"Try me. I have an aptitude for languages!"

The Doctor shook his head, "Maybe another day."

"Fine. For now, my 'measly' Earth definition will have to do – _you love her_!"

"Okay, let's say – for argument's sake – that I _did _want her. What would be my course of action?"

Jack leant forward, and gestured for the Doctor to come closer. When he did so, Jack cupped his hand around the Doctor's ear, and leant his mouth very close to it; so close the Doctor could feel Jack's warm breath.

"What you do…" Jack whispered, "…is…"

And then he increased the volume of his voice, barking in his ear, "GO GET HER."

The Doctor leapt away from Jack's offending voice, falling back in his chair. He scowled at his laughing friend, ears reddening slightly in annoyance.

"Unnecessary, Jack."

"But just a little bit funny?"

"I have half a mind to throw you into the Vortex, I really do."

Before Jack could respond, the Tardis landed with a thump, jolting both men a little bit. As if on cue, Rose and Donna walked into the room – Rose leading the way, her hand held tightly in Dona's as she practically dragged the unwilling redhead towards the Doctor and Jack.

"Doctor," Donna whined, "I am really not prepared to do this."

The Doctor stood up, quickly brushing his trousers down of chip crumbs, and walked over to the girls, smiling supportively. Rose let go of Donna, awkwardly slipping by the Doctor and taking his vacated seat, taking a handful of chips in the meantime. The Doctor sighed and opened his arms, letting Donna slide easily into him and hug him tightly.

"Don't be worried," he whispered into her hair, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, "Your mum will get used to the idea, and will probably love to have a grandchild. And just imagine how _ecstatic_ Wilf is going to be!"

Donna laughed against his shoulder, "He might just jump for joy, despite that hip replacement."

"I can imagine that," the Doctor chuckled, pulling back so he could look at her, rubbing her forearms supportively. After a moment, he said, "It might take a while for her to warm to the idea, but she _will_. There's nothing to worry about, this is good news!"

Donna sighed shakily, averting her gaze from the Doctor's, "I just wish my dad were here,"

The Doctor fell silent, looking at his emotional companion – from his brief encounters with Geoff Noble, he knew the friendly man would have been extremely pleased for Donna, and would dissuade Sylvia from too big a tirade. He may even have been about to convince her a grandchild on the way was great news. Unfortunately, he wasn't here anymore, and he knew Donna missed him a lot, and the Doctor could do nothing to make her feel better. Instead, he just squeezed her forearms once more, before running his hands down to hers and taking her fingers, turning and leading her towards the door.

"You two may want to stay here," he advised Jack and Rose, "This probably isn't going to be pretty."

"That's settling!" Donna grumbled, but she seemed a bit more confident. The Doctor squeezed her hand again and grabbed his coat as he led her out onto her familiar street, smiling into the warm summer sun.

Rose stared after them, eyes widening when she saw the different location outside their doors.

"This thing really _can _travel," she breathed. Jack smiled at her, and they sat in silence until they heard the door slam. Immediately, he sat up straighter and fixed Rose with a determined stare.

"Right, Rose. Let's talk about men,"

* * *

_Yeah, sorry for the enormous "women-are-complicated" rant. That stems from four months of IB Psychology. REALLY SCREWS WITH THE MIND 8D_

_I just want to apologize again for the long wait, and I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me! And review, of course (: x_

Next Time:- Rose and Jack discuss her uncertain relationship with the Doctor, Donna breaks her news to her mum and granddad, and the Doctor gets reacquainted with the Noble slap!


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Mine? Not so much. And I know, I am an epic failure ): See my profile for more details regarding that.

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 29

"He's not John." Rose stated simply.

Jack sighed and hung his head, "But he _is_ John – he looks like him, he has his personality and memories…"

"I don't know that!" Rose exclaimed, "He is not only an alien, Jack, but also a _stranger _now. I would need to get to know him all over again…"

She trailed off here, and placed a hand on her stomach, which was still cramping slightly, "And I'm already having his baby. This is all so twisted, Jack!"

"I know, I know," Jack whispered, taking her hand, "But he's willing to be there, for you and the little'un. He's willing to give you – give _this_ – a shot."

"What if I don't want him to?" came the defiant answer.

The Captain blinked, surprised, at Rose, "You don't want a life partner? Somebody to raise your child with, the same person who had a hand in creating that child?"

"He didn't do _anything_!" she exploded, "_John _did, and now John is dead! My future life partner is dead, the person I wanted to raise my child with is dead, the person who had a hand in creating my child – _dead, dead and dead_!"

Jack fell silent, staring at Rose for a long moment. Rose crossed her arms and hung her head, trying to hide her despair from this man she barely knew. After a while, Jack reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know." he said gently, "I understand,"

"How can you?" Rose demanded, turning her teary gaze onto him.

Jack sighed and rubbed a hand across his face, "The Doctor is a Time Lord and they, well…have this little trick. When they're hurt, or are dying, they…regenerate."

Rose blinked at him, blank. "Regenerate?"

"Yeah. Basically, he heals himself, but he has to change everything about himself. His appearance, his body, even his personality. He basically grows into a new person! And I suppose this is kinda like a regeneration, except…"

"Not as extreme," Rose whispered in disbelief, "He changes…_everything _about himself?"

"Yeah. And he did it last, I wasn't there… so when some new guy turned up telling me he was the Doctor, I didn't believe him. I didn't _want _to believe him – I was so used to my Doctor, and I didn't think this stranger could ever live up to that."

Jack smiled at her suddenly, "But he has."

Rose swallowed hard, and blinked some tears out of her eyes. Jack squeezed her shoulder in sympathy.

"I'm not telling you to go out and marry him right now. I'm not even asking you to start a romance with him – just, let him in. Get to know him. You've still got a few months before the baby arrives, anyway. Let him prove himself."

Rose nodded curtly.

"Anyway, he's nice, isn't he?"

"Lovely," Rose confessed gushingly. Jack beamed.

"And, honestly, is he all _that _different from John?"

Rose closed her eyes with a sigh and leant her head back.

"They look identical. But John had this…this _innocence _about him. He had a more youthful face, and was so innocent – he used to make innuendos accidently and blush like a beacon when Donna or I pointed it out," she recalled with a giggle. Her voice turned sombre a moment later, "And he had such light in his eyes – he was like any other young guy I've met, with his whole future ahead of him. The Doctor doesn't have that. He has this way of looking so _old_, and walks like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. And his eyes – so ancient! I've never really put much store by the _'eyes are the window to the soul' _idea, but with him… it's true."

She opened her eyes and gazed up at the ceiling for a moment. Jack nodded in agreement.

"But he can be so bouncy and lively when he wants – like a kid," he said with a grin, "Especially when there's danger about,"

"Danger…" Rose repeated after a pause. Jack felt a shiver run up his spine, and knew instantly he had brought up the wrong topic.

"Danger tends to follow that guy around, doesn't it?" Rose asked, lifting her head, "If he hadn't come to London and disguised as a human, Martha and Mickey…"

"Don't go there, Rose," Jack pleaded gently. Rose sniffed and rubbed at her cheeks.

"If he hadn't come, Jack, she'd still be alive, wouldn't she?" she cried, her voice verging on shrill as tears overcame her, "The bloody Doctor flew into my life and ruined my relationship with my best and oldest friend, and now she's dead! Oh God, and I never even said…"

She dissolved into sobs and collapsed against Jack. He cradled the fraught woman and shook his head at her repeated accusations of the Doctor.

"It wasn't his fault," Jack told her, "He didn't know…"

"But he _should_!" Rose wailed, "He should know that danger stalks him and shouldn't have brought it here with him…!"

"He didn't know," Jack insisted, "He didn't know what the Family would do,"

Rose shook her head against him, "I shouldn't have introduced her to him. If I hadn't—"

"You can talk about if, and buts, and whats all you like," Jack told her, "But none of it is gonna bring Martha back. More importantly, you have nothing to feel guilty about, Rose. It isn't your fault she died – she was murdered. And the Doctor brought the murderers to justice."

Rose began to quieten down, and turned her tear stained face up to Jack.

"I suppose he did," she whispered. She took a moment to gather herself, before saying, slightly louder, "He means well."

"He does,"

She stood straight again and righted herself, before smiling slightly and confessing gushingly, "And he's lovely,"

Jack gave a broad grin, "He is."

* * *

Donna and the Doctor approached Sylvia Noble's home, Donna's hand tightly gripping the Doctor's. She was glaring resolute at the red-brick house, her face blanched but her eyes determined. Her grip was just as determined, and the Doctor was beginning to lose feeling in his fingers.

"Donna, are you sure it's a good idea for me to come in?" he asked, wriggling his digits in an attempt to free them.

"_Yes_. You brought me here, you have to feel the burn too!" Donna snapped angrily, but she loosened her hold anyway. The Doctor squeezed her hand appreciatively.

"She'll be happy," the Doctor insisted as the door loomed closer.

"She bloody well won't," Donna muttered, "I am unemployed, unwed, and with child. A triple sin, as far as she'll be concerned,"

"You should give Sylvie more credit," the Doctor told her merrily, using the nickname he had for Sylvia (but never used to her face, of course.)

"I give her too much credit as it is!" Donna exclaimed, before sighing, "Well, Gramps will be ecstatic at any rate,"

The Doctor stopped them suddenly and turned to face her, "Donna."

Donna frowned and looked up at him, "Yes…?"

"What are you gonna say? About the father? About…Chris."

Donna's face fell and she turned her gaze to the ground, frown deepening. The Doctor's face grew pained, knowing as he did that the subject was a sore one.

"They knew I was dating. I never got around to introducing them to Chris, and if I do they'll know he's dead and that he was murdered." she said darkly, "It was all over the news, wasn't it? Yeah, they know. I don't have to tell them that,"

"But what about…his family? This is their grandchild and niece or nephew, too."

"His parents aren't alive," Donna told him, "They passed away in a car accident when Chris was a teenager. And he wasn't on good terms with his sister, they hadn't spoken in years and I never met her or spoke to her."

She shifted on her feet for a moment, awkward under the Doctor's stare, before babbling, "Besides, it wouldn't help me 'cos she lives in Australia!", and darting for the door, knocking numerously on it before her nerves failed her.

The Doctor quickly bounded to her side, "So you're not going to tell them who the baby's father is?"

"I will tell them it was an old boyfriend of mine who isn't in the picture," Donna responded, "They don't need to know the murdered stuff, it'll upset them,"

"They're going to want you to have paternal support," the Doctor reminded them.

"I have Jack," Donna said tersely. The Doctor's eyebrows flew up, but he didn't have time to respond before the door opened and Sylvia stood there.

"Donna!" she said, surprised, "Doctor! What are you doing here?"

Donna rolled her eyes, "Nice to see you too, Mum."

* * *

Sylvia ushered the two of them into the kitchen, scurrying around to put the kettle on and organizing mugs and biscuits. Wilf, who sat at the table, greeted the pair far more enthusiastically, leaping up and folding his granddaughter into his arms.

The Doctor and Wilf immediately fell into one of their astronomical conversations around the table, leaving Donna to help her mum pour mugs of tea. She also fished a packet of chocolate biscuits out of the cupboard, and handed them to her granddad, only for Sylvia to snatch them back.

"_None_ for him, he's on a new diet." Sylvia instructed, glaring at Wilfred. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, darlin'…"

"No!" Sylvia snapped, putting the biscuits back in the cupboard, "And none for you either, I think, Donna,"

"Me?" Donna exclaimed, leaning back against the counter and crossing her arms, "I'm not on any diet!"

"I can see that," Sylvia muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear, running a critical eye over her daughter as she closed the cupboard. Her message was pretty clear.

"Thanks for that," Donna mumbled snarkily.

"Just being honest," Sylvia responded with a shrug, raising her mug to her lips, "Don't be grumpy about it, darling,"

"I'll have you know that I'm pregnant." Donna said suddenly. Sylvia promptly choked on her tea.

"_Pregnant_?" Wilf exclaimed, "You're gonna have a baby?"

"I am," Donna said softly, smiling at her Gramps. He leapt to his feet and hugged her again.

"Oh Donna! I'm so happy!" he cried, and Donna thought she could hear him choking up and hugged him gratefully.

Sylvia recovered from her drink, long enough to poke her dad crossly, "Dad, how can you be _pleased_? She's not married, she's not got a job or any financial report, all she's been doing is travelling alone with—"

Sylvia suddenly fell quiet, and turned, as if in slow motion, her steely gray eyes on the Doctor, who sat at the table obliviously drinking his tea. As soon as he felt the daggers of her gaze on him, he looked up to see her thunderous expression. He frowned for a moment, before it dawned on him.

"Oh no!" he said, shaking his head and getting to his feet, "No, no, no, no, no!"

"_You_ did this to her, didn't you?" Sylvia shouted suddenly, advancing on him.

"Nononononono— _ow!_"

* * *

The Doctor practically ran back to the Tardis, his hand still rubbing his red cheek. Following the assault, Donna had sent him back to the ship so that she could explain to her family the situation, and the Doctor had only too gratefully left.

He let himself back into the console room and came across Rose and Jack, who sat in the chair playing a 51st century board game (which was hovering just above its box, between them), which Jack appeared to be teaching to Rose.

"Hey!" Jack called cheerfully when they noticed him, "How did it go?"

"Could have been better," the Doctor replied sourly, rubbing his cheek. Jack noticed this and couldn't help but laugh aloud.

"Shoulda sent me in there, pal," he chuckled.

"Why, what happened?" Rose asked, confused.

"The Doctor got a slap from Mrs. Noble, I daresay!"

"She _slapped _you?" Rose exclaimed, unable to keep from giggling.

"Not for the first time, either!" Jack informed her. They both dissolved into hysterics.

"Oh, ha ha." The Doctor muttered, leaning against the console grumpily, "She thought _I _had got Donna pregnant, how could she think that?"

"Well, you got me pregnant," Rose reminded him, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but—" the Doctor began, before falling quiet, staring at her. She had just acknowledged his part in this, rather than insisting John and he were different people, and the Doctor found himself struck dumb.

"_I _did?" he said, when he finally could speak. Rose grinned at him, and the Doctor noticed for the first time that her eyes were red.

"Yeah," she said, reaching out and taking his hand, squeezing it. He gripped her back, grateful. They maintained eye contact for a moment, before the Doctor let her go and excused himself.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"To go and see the extent to which Sylvia Noble has damaged me," the Doctor informed him. As he walked by Jack, he placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it briefly. A silent message.

_Thank you_.

Jack smirked and watched as the Doctor left. There was a moment of silence in the room, before he turned back to Rose and gestured to the game.

"Right, Rose, where were we? I believe I was enjoying the company of young, rich actresses in New-New-New-New-New-New-New-New-New-New-New-New-New-New-New York, and you were… oh yes, you're in Intergalactic Jail!"

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading, and I'm sorry for the wait ): If you can't tell, I had a bit of trouble writing Rose's reactions right now - she's lost the love of her life, yet he's still there, and she isn't sure she knows him yet they're fairly similar, and to top it all off, she's pregnant, so I wasn't sure what would be a rational reaction right now! XD I haven't been in any of her situations, y'know.. ._._

_I think we are horrifically close to the end of this, so hopefully the new few chapters will come out with speed! I was a little disappointed with the number of responses I got for last chapter, so do you think we can hit __**257**__ reviews before I update next? _

_Thanks for reading, and review! x_


	31. Chapter 30

_I'm so sorry it's been so long! I would just like to thank all of you for being such devoted readers and reviewers; it's so nice to hear when you're enjoying the story, so keep it up! (:_

Disclaimer: I don't own it! I only dream… haha.  
(P.S. **OH MY DOCTOR**, **the mid-series final of series 6! Gaaah**! Can I just say… I totally called it ;) the twist, I mean. I won't say it here in case some of you haven't seen it but… I totally called it. Gosh, it was good! Okay, enough rambling…)

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 30

"Is this really a time machine?"

The Doctor turned his head to look at Rose, who was gazing around the room curiously, "Of course it is,"

Rose arched a brow but didn't say anything. She and the Doctor sat on a sofa in the living room, the credits of _The Hangover IX _rolling on the television in front of them.

"Don't you believe me?" the Doctor asked, eyes widening.

"I can just about buy a space ship… but time travel? I dunno, that's all very sci-fi, isn't it?"

"Well I _can _travel in time. I've met Agatha Christie."

"Impressive."

"And Charles Dickens, and Shakespeare!"

"Amazing."

"And don't get me started on what happened with Elizabeth the first..."

"Wonderf—wait, _what?_"

The Doctor grinned cheekily, and turned to look at the television. Rose gaped at him for a moment longer, before snickering and rolling her eyes. There was a moment of comfortable silence, before:

"I like this."

"What?" the Doctor asked, smiling.

"_This_. Us. We're so relaxed, now; yesterday, I'd've never have thought we'd get to this part,"

It was now late evening, and Jack had gone out to fetch dinner. Donna was still with Wilf and Sylvia, and the Tardis was still parked on the street. The Doctor, Rose and Jack had spent the day playing games, talking and exploring the Tardis – Rose was right, in that she and the Doctor had grown much more comfortable with each other. They were both lying on the sofa, their shoulders touching in the middle and their heads close. Their feet were sticking over the sofa arms at the ends of the sofa.

"Maybe there's hope for us after all," the Doctor chuckled. Rose turned to look at him, smiling widely.

They gazed at each other for a long moment, a comfortable silence settling as their eyes met. Rose admired his chocolate-brown orbs for a moment, before biting down on her lower lip and allowing her eyes to drift down to the Doctor's lips. That was all the encouragement he needed, and he shifted towards her, his hand resting on the side of her neck. Rose's breath hitched in her throat and she closed her eyes in anticipation.

"Doctor?"

Rose groaned inwardly as Donna's voice rang around the Tardis, followed by inane chattering between her and Jack. A moment later, both appeared in the doorway, Jack holding a bag hopefully filled with sweet-and-sour pork. By this time, the Doctor and Rose had righted themselves – both were sitting at their respective ends of the sofa, feet on the floor and smiling as innocently as possible.

"How'd it go?" Rose asked, beaming at Donna. The redhead's smile faltered slightly, as she cast an apologetic look at Jack.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now. Can we just eat?"

* * *

Jack caught Donna's arm as they followed Rose and the Doctor towards the Tardis' kitchen. Rose and the Doctor carried on, oblivious, and leaving the captain the privacy he wanted.

"Spill it." He commanded. Donna arched a careful brow at him, "Don't give me that, missy. I deserve to know – I'm a part of this, too,"

Donna opened her mouth to complain, but thought better of it when she recalled their previous discussion on the matter.

_"Don't leave us," __she gasped against his shoulder... Jack nodded, stroking her red hair._

_"Never." he swore, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Never, ever."_

Jack was looking at her expectantly, folding his arms across his chest. Donna sighed, defeated, and copied his pose.

"Gramps was ecstatic for me. Mum was as expected – horrified," Donna grumbled, shrugging her shoulders, "She said that I'm in no fit state to become a mother now - unemployed, no skills, no education, travelling the world and no home of my own. She said it would be stupid to have a baby now."

Jack growled in suppressed anger, turning away so Donna didn't see the fire in his eyes, "But you're not gonna…?"

"No." Donna cut him off quickly, "I'm having it. Even Mum agrees now – she cooled down after a bit and seemed…"

Donna trailed off and looked into the distance, gnawing on her lower lip. Jack turned back to her, blinking in confusing, "What?"

"She just seemed genuinely excited about becoming a grandma," Donna said, offering Jack such a joyous smile that it warmed his heart, "She said the baby's gonna be the making of me – and it will be."

"So, overall, a success?" Jack asked. Donna's face fell and she looked away.

"Not entirely," she mumbled, "Mum's insisting that now would be the time to stop travelling with the Doctor, find a bit of income wherever I can and settle down; prepare for the baby, you know?"

Jack nodded, seeing her downcast look, "You'll miss him,"

"Yup,"

"And he'll miss you,"

Donna scoffed, "Hard-_ly_. Not now, when he's got a new missus around the Tardis and a kid of his own on the way. He'll be glad to be rid of me,"

Jack took Donna's hand, raising it to his face and pressing a kiss to her palm, "He _will_ miss you. You are his best friend,"

Donna look surprised by Jack's intimate action, and swallowed thickly.

"I-it won't be for long though, will it?" she squeaked, her hand still against Jack's cheek, "He'll visit, and meet the baby,"

"Of course," Jack agreed, before suddenly pulling Donna close against him and wrapping his arms around her waist, "But in the meantime, you won't be returning to Chiswick to find another temp job. Come to Cardiff with me, and take a job at Torchwood."

Donna stared up at me, stiff in his arms, "You can't be serious. Torchwood? That's why too dangerous, and I'm in a delicate condition, remember?"

"I know – that's why you won't be out on the field," Jack chirped, clearly ecstatic that he had had this idea, "You can take on an administrative position, now that Yan is out in the field more. Torchwood Three's very own secretary!"

Donna scowled, "Jack, I'm pregnant. I'll be off on maternity leave soon – I'm hardly employable,"

Jack lifted a finger to her mouth, effectively shushing her, "As your new boss, I ask you to stop poking holes in this. Please?"

Donna considered him for a moment, before nodding. Jack beamed and returned his arm to its original place – around her waist. She eyed him up a moment longer, before sighing happily and suddenly relaxing in her arms, winding her arms around his neck.

"Let's talk salary, hmm?"

* * *

Rose awoke to a gentle whirring sound – a sound she would, years later, know immediately to be that of the Tardis engines. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, sleepily surveying the room she was in. After a moment she climbed out of bed, tugging her dressing gown on over her pyjamas and strolling into the hallway.

She followed the whirring sound – which began to sound more like singing to her ears – all the way to the console room. The room was more dimly lit than it usually was, and Rose's eyes were drawn to the sight of the Doctor, standing in the open doorway and looking out at the stars.

As Rose approached him, she saw something she never thought she'd see in person – the Earth from outer space. Just like the pictures; blue, with the green and brown and white of continents strewn here and there, and clouds above them. Rose drew to a halt as she was hit by the beauty of it – her home planet – and she was in a box, flying miles and miles above it. She was in outer space! Rose Tyler, the girl everybody thought would come to nothing, was seeing a sight a very select few had seen in the flesh.

She wasn't aware by the gasp she let out, until the Doctor turned and looked at her, smiling fondly.

"Beauty, isn't she?" he commented, gesturing to the planet behind him.

"Just a little!" Rose exclaimed, rushing forward and cramming in beside him in the doorframe, clinging onto the ancient wood as she admired the view.

"How are we doing this?" she asked.

"The Tardis won't let us get sucked out," the Doctor remarked.

"Is there like a force field around it, keeping us safe?" Rose asked, looking up at him.

"Sort of." the Doctor agreed with a little smile. Rose looked at him for a long moment.

"I'm sorry – about Donna," she said gently, referencing the news Donna had broken to them over dinner – that she would be leaving the Doctor, and staying on Earth. The Doctor blinked rapidly and turned away, his gaze returning to the outside view.

"S'nothing," he mumbled, "It happens, sometimes,"

"It's not the end, though," Rose insisted, "It's just while she's in a delicate way, right? You can visit, of course, and she'll probably be coming back for adventures before you know it – and I imagine her little tyke will want them too,"

Rose beamed at the Doctor and he looked back down at her, frowning a little. In her face, he could see such positivity – she looked forward to a bright future, probably imagining trips to planets with Donna and Jack, watching as their similarly-aged children played with local kids or played tag on apple grass. All he could see, however, was the negative present – yet another companion growing out of him, leaving him, a lonely old alien in a wooden box. When did he become like this?

"What about you?" he asked in a croaky voice, "Do you want to go home, for the sake of your baby?"

'_Your _baby'? Rose blinked up at him. Donna's news really had put him in a bad way, it seemed. For a moment, though, she considered the offer. She couldn't be certain of being safe with him. Already, they'd encountered murderous aliens on Earth – who knew what other creatures there were on different planets? Not forgetting the fact that Rose still did not know this man – she had only known him a couple of days, if that. Before, there was John.

However, she was beginning to see that the Doctor and John were not entirely different people. Sure, biologically there were differences (the two-hearts thing, for one), but physically they looked exactly the same, the sounded the same, and when she talked to the Doctor, she might as well have been with normal, human-John. Sometimes, like today during their Scrabble tournament, she completely forgot that she ever separated John Smith and the Doctor at all.

"I don't," she whispered, before she knew what she was saying.

"What?"

"I don't want to go back – I want to stay here, with you, for the sake of _our_ baby," Rose insisted, "I'm afraid you're stuck with me – _us_,"

She laughed and patted her stomach, as if she had forgotten. The Doctor smiled too, a smile of genuine happiness.

"I'm glad," he confessed, taking her hand. Rose beamed at him and turned her gaze back to the Earth, taking in the view again. The Doctor mimicked her and smiled widely to himself – finally he was beginning to see a positive future.

* * *

_Again, I am SO SORRY for the wait! I promise to have the next chapter up soon - I do believe that next time will be the last chapter! :(_

_Please Review! xo_


	32. Chapter 31

_Okay, so I lied. It's been such a long time since I last updated I thought it would be cruel just to throw out the last chapter and be like "Yeah, there ya go. See ya. Byeee!" so I've separated it into two pieces :)  
_Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine. Why... is it yours?

* * *

**Human Nature**

Chapter 31

"An alien planet!" Rose shrilled, obviously excited as she danced around the console, watching the Doctor operate his ship.

"Your first one," he grinned back, watching her. For the past couple of weeks, he had sated Rose with trips into the Earth's past – they had had tea with Jane Austen, dropped an apple of Isaac Newton's head (accidentally, of course…), and even met the legendary King Arthur (unfortunately, an alien invasion had forced the Doctor to dispose of any real evidence of the kingdom of Camelot, but he and Rose would always remember). Now, though, Rose felt it was finally time to test the Tardis' ability to travel across space.

As the ship landed, the Doctor offered Rose a concerned look, "Are you _certain_ that you want this? I mean, you are…"

Rose sighed and tossed her hair over her shoulders, "I'm only five months gone – soon, I'm barely going to be able to walk, let alone explore new planets. _Come on, Doctor!_"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and grumbled, but his companion could see the glint in his eyes as he led her towards the Tardis doors, his fingers brushing her stomach as he went to open them.

"Welcome to another planet, Rose Tyler," he smiled fondly. Rose beamed and leapt out of the Tardis –

– straight into the pouring rain.

"Aw, yuck!" she exclaimed, turning to dash back into shelter only to find the Doctor had stepped out and closed the door.

"Lovely!" he grinned, pulling his coat tighter around himself.

"I am not properly dressed," Rose complained, gesturing to the purple dress she wore, with strappy sleeves and tight around the bodice, flowing out over her bump and cascading to her knees. It effectively concealed her stomach, as the Doctor had shown some nervousness about people knowing she was expecting _his _baby.

"It'll stop in a moment," he told her gently, and then it did. Rose bit back a sarcastic _'Show off!' _and took in her surroundings, crossly moving her wet hair out of her eyes. She gasped.

They appeared to be standing on the equivalent of a main street, with shops on either side of the crystal-like road and hovering transport moving up and down between them. They were passed, virtually unnoticed, by the locals – humanoids, with different skin tones ranging from blood red to vibrant green, all with bald heads, wide pupil-less eyes and three fingers on either hand. Above them rose huge skyscrapers, entirely made of glass, and three suns shone in the periwinkle blue atmosphere, reflecting off the magnificent buildings and making them glow.

"This is…" Rose couldn't find the correct word to describe it, looking down at the pavement below her feet. She could feel that it was slightly wet from the rain, but heat from the suns was quickly drying it out, "It's all made of _glass_."

"It's _like_ glass," the Doctor conceded, "But it's almost a trillion times stronger - virtually impossible to break, making it the perfect substance to build with,"

"Why?"

He shrugged, walking past her and beginning to lead her down the street, "This planet has earthquakes quite commonly – after trying virtually every other method of building and finding them all could be destroyed by a particularly strong earthquake, they finally stumbled across this and it was indestructible!"

"Where did they find it?" Rose asked, staring around in awe.

The Doctor paused, frowning, "I think, I _think_ … it might have been me. I dunno, I don't remember,"

"How can you not remember?" Rose laughed, "I'd remember all of this!"

_And you will_, the Doctor smiled, sure. Donna had kept a diary (several diaries) throughout her adventures with him, and advised Rose to do the same. And she had done so, religiously writing in it every night, approaching him for help when she couldn't correctly describe something.

"What shall we look at first?" the blonde asked, eyeing up a shop that looked like it sold shoes.

"How about we go and visit the grand Royal Palace?" the Doctor suggested, waggling his eyebrows. Instantly, Rose's attention snapped back to him.

"They have a royal family?" she squeaked, "And a _grand_ Royal Palace? How can a palace be more grand than this?"

She gestured around herself, at the stores and the high-rise buildings. In return, she was offered a secretive smile; "Come on, and I'll show you."

The Doctor took Rose's out-stretched hand and led her along the street, and then down another one. They walked for what felt like a long time, with Rose ogling all the new sights and pointing them back excitedly to the Doctor – he found himself caught up in her joy, matching her excitement perfectly and not letting go of her hand for one minute. Finally, he stopped and turned her to look down another street, a wide one with silver trees lining it that reminded Rose of The Mall.

"The Royal Palace," he grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist and pointing straight ahead. Rose wordlessly exclaimed. Ahead of her an enormous castle of golden rose from the ground, with turrets winding into the sky and topped with diamond domes. The winds were aligned with different gemstones, and the large double doors just visible at the front of the palace were made of the same glass-like material the skyscrapers had been. Large gates, with thick posts holding them up and composed of winding strands of copper, with diamond baubles on top, warded off the impressive building, with guards patrolling outside.

"_Incredible_!" Rose stuttered, laughing aloud, "This is the Planet of Bling!"

The Doctor did a double take, "'The Planet of _Bling_'?"

"Oh, if only I could take one of those diamonds back to Mum, I reckon she'd be set for life," Rose told him, "Do you think I can?"

"We'll see," the Doctor said ambiguously, "I tried to bring Donna here once, but our landing was slightly off and we wound up here three thousand years before civilization, trying to stop a war between two of the original tribes here,"

"Sometimes I think all you two did was find trouble," Rose quipped, knowing that this was only _half_ true.

"Shall we go and meet the Royals?" the Doctor asked, already beginning to lead her towards the structure. Rose stopped him however, tugging his hand and pulling him back.

"Can I just say…" she began, looking up into his eyes, "That I love this. Travelling with you, seeing all these amazing things. I'm sorry I ever doubted you, I'm sorry I was ever mean to you or compared you to J- … to someone else,"

The Doctor smiled sadly and glanced down, as Rose quickly composed herself and grinned again.

"You are beyond my wildest dreams," she continued, squeezing his hands, "And I know you may not have chosen this situation, I know I trapped you into this but thank you. For everything, you wonderful, impossible man."

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his hair, and he looked up when she pulled away, staring at her.

"I haven't been trapped by you," he said slowly, "And if you hadn't become pregnant during my time as a human, I would have invited you along anyway. And thank _you_, Rose. Rose Tyler. For coming along, for accepting me, and, most importantly, giving me this."

He pressed his hand against her stomach, moving intimately close to her and offering her a lopsided smile.

"Another Time Lord," he murmured, "Another _impossible_ Time Lord, and possibly the first thing I've genuinely looked forward to in a long, long time. All thanks to you, Rose; an average, normal human being, creating the second Time Lord currently in existence,"

"Yeah, I've done quite well myself, haven't I?" Rose agreed, grinning wickedly. The Doctor laughed.

"Shall we?" he asked, after a moment's comfortable silence. Rose opened her mouth to respond, when she felt a kick in her abdomen, against the Doctor's hand.

"Ooh, I think that's a 'yes'!" Rose exclaimed, giggling.

The Doctor beamed back, and took her arm, leading her towards the Royal Palace.

* * *

Almost as soon as the Doctor had shown his psychic paper (Rose's new favourite thing in the world, since it had got her into a dinner party with Audrey Hepburn) to the Royal Guard, they were ushered into the palace and toward the throne room.

"I thought you'd have to put up a bit more of a fight than this," Rose grumbled, admiring the splendour of the palace hallways – deep red walls and carpet, which matched the Royal skin tone according to the Doctor, with gold curtains hanging on the crystal windows and portraits and tapestries adorning the walls.

"So did I," the Doctor admitted, confused. He glanced at his psychic paper, which merely stated 'The Doctor and Rose Tyler'.

"Perhaps you're special?" Rose suggested, then she laughed, "Perhaps _they_ remember you discovering the glass stuff?"

"I'm not even certain it was me," he muttered, tucking his psychic paper away, "Oh well, let's find out!"

They had reached a set of golden doors, which their lilac escort stopped in front of. He (or she? Rose wasn't sure) turned around and glanced over the two of them – his (or her?) eyes were white, with bright pink irises and the lack of pupils making Rose uneasy.

"Queen Heljä-Jung'ki will receive you in a moment," the guard stated, "Please wait here."

"Will do," the Doctor responded, watching as the guard left them be.

"So it's a queen? A she?" Rose clarified.

"Yep – Queen Heljä-Jung'ki of the house Anzhelikadmitriev; the ruling family for over twenty generations. You'll recognize her by the red skin, and red eyes – traits only found in the Anzhelikadmitriev bloodline," the Doctor revealed, "Her husband, the prince consort, is the first prince consort to come from a common family – Enar-Gísli De'campfa. Yellow skin, forest green eyes."

"What colour are their children?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably…kind of… orange-y."

Rose spluttered with laughter, quickly turning into the Doctor to avoid any of the guards seeing.

"Oh, here comes our man," the Doctor muttered, gesturing to the returning guard.

_Oh, it's a bloke!_ Rose thought with relief, happy to not have to battle with pronouns anymore.

"You may go in, now," he announced, gesturing for the two snow-white guards either side of the doors to open them, which they did with considerable flourish. Before them lay the throne room, again a rich red colour with gold curtains and a red rug lying over the crystal floor. However, Rose noted, the chandelier hanging from the ceiling was a bright yellow, and the crystals and lights hanging from it were orange – a tribute to the Queen's family, if the Doctor was right.

In the centre of the large room, on thrones draped in a variety of shining fabrics, sat the Queen and Prince consort, hands clasped. The Queen was beautiful; maroon skin the same colour as the walls and striking crimson eyes, a golden crown atop her bald head and she was wearing a fabulous gown of sun yellow. Her husband beside her looked equally appealing, with mischievous green eyes that matched the colour of his long robes, and vibrant yellow skin. In his lap sat a tiny baby alien, vermillion coloured with glittering sapphire eyes. It was dressed in a little pink jumpsuit, and the thick black curls on its head had pink bows in them. A little girl, Rose presumed.

On the floor in front of the thrones sat a group of children with a similar skin-tone and eye-colour to the baby. The rest of the Royal children, Rose realized, quickly counting nine of them, ten if the infant was included. They were of varying ages, and Rose noted that the older they got, the less hair they had.

"All of the species loose their hair once they reach adulthood," the Doctor breathed to her when the guard loudly announced them. It was almost as if he knew exactly what she'd been thinking.

Almost the moment the guard finished the announcement, the Queen was on her feet, daintily slipping through her hoard of children, all of whom were grinning excitedly at the newly-arrived couple, some of them waving shyly. The Queen was very slim, and moved almost like a ballerina.

_She's never had ten children!_ Rose thought grumpily, thinking about her own clumsy moving, and she was only expecting her first!

"Doctor! And Rose!" the Queen beamed at them warmly, speaking in a light and airy voice and offering them both a three-fingered hand, "How wonderful to see you again! And so soon!"

The Doctor took the pre-offered hand and squeezed it firmly, once, before releasing it. Rose quickly followed suit.

"Your Majesty," the Doctor greeted. Surprisingly, the Queen laughed, a soft, tinkling noise.

"I told you last time, dear Doctor, to call me Heljä," she said, running her eyes over them both, before peering round him, "Did you bring Donna and Jack? Are they here?"

"Hold on, have we met before?" the Doctor asked, surprised.

"And you know Donna and Jack?" Rose exclaimed.

"Why, of course!" the Queen responded, looking at Rose – really _looking_ at her. Her eyes widened in delight.

"Why, Rose!" she cried, clapping her hands together, "With child, again! How marvelous!"

"Again?" Rose stuttered, tightening her grip on the Doctor's hand. The Queen looked confused.

"Of course, this is your second, is it not? Or have you had many more in the time since we last met?"

Realization dawned on the Doctor's face – Queen Heljä had met them in _their _future. She knew them, while they had yet to meet her. Rose, however, still looked bemused, and didn't notice as the Queen's husband approached them, holding the baby. The Queen instantly switched from confused to joyful once again, turning to scoop her daughter from the Prince's arms.

"This is our youngest, Oeshoe, if you do not recognize her," she told them, proudly adding, "She has grown and thrived very much in the months since you last visited."

She held the baby out to Rose, who instantly took it, all concern melting away as she cooed at the little one.

"She's gorgeous!" Rose exclaimed, noticing how the compliment made Oeshoe's parents light up with pride.

"Exactly what you said last time," Prince Enar-Gísli chuckled, his voice deep and baritone in comparison with his wife's soprano, "Now, where are Captain and Mrs. Harkness? The military has some new additions to its weapons I think Jack would be interested in,"

"_Mrs._ Harkness?" Rose gasped, barely managing to cling onto the baby in her shock. The Doctor groaned beside her, and muttered under his breath, "You are _kidding_ me.

"Yes, Donna," Heljä said slowly, "And their little girl – oh, Donna is not expecting again too, is she?"

"A little girl!" Rose beamed, turning to the Doctor, "Oh, Doctor, Donna's having a _girl_!"

Both of the royals looked confused now, and the Doctor took it upon himself to explain their predicament. Once Heljä and Enar-Gísli understood the Doctor's ability to time travel, and all the timey-wimey timeline stuff, they both looked suitable chastised.

"I'm sorry, we should have realized," Enar said apologetically, "You mentioned to us that you came from a different century, but…"

"Don't apologize," the Doctor said kindly, "We should have been more careful – it's something all time travelers have as a rule, but very rarely stick to."

Heljä laughed, "Well, we won't keep you much longer than, in case we reveal _more_ about your future than we have already,"

She gently pried baby Oeshoe from Rose's unwilling arms (she would have been more than happy to take the little one home with her), and offered the couple a warm smile.

"I wish you the best for the arrival of your child, and give you both, Jack and Donna my love. I'm sure we all look forward to meeting you all very soon,"

Heljä winked secretively at Rose, who grinned back and patted her stomach. After a few more polite exchanges, Rose and the Doctor were escorted out of the palace, both silent.

Only when they were once again in view of the Tardis did Rose begin to speak: "She thought we were having a _second_ baby,"

"Yup."

"Does that mean it appeared to her that we were a young, expanding family? Could we be a…a thing? In the future?" Rose stammered, watching as he pulled his Tardis key from his pocket. She had her own, hanging around her neck, which the Doctor had given her some weeks before.

"I don't know," the Doctor admitted, letting Rose inside first, "I can't tell what'll be in the future, Rose. It's a mystery, even to me."

"Jack and Donna – _married_?" Rose exclaimed, with a laugh, "Well, that's not surprising,"

"No." the Doctor confirmed, "I could definitely see that one coming,"

They chuckled together for a moment, before falling into a comfortable silence. The Doctor began to pilot the Tardis, sending her into the Vortex.

"Perhaps we should visit Jack and Donna next?" the Doctor suggested, "It has been a while, and I'm sure Donna will be anxious to hear stories and tell us about living in Cardiff,"

"Yeah, sure," Rose agreed, slightly distracted. The Doctor frowned, and asked if she was all right. Another silence descended, this one not so amicable, before Rose responded.

"If I did want us to be a thing, in the future?" she said quietly, not looking at him and instead fiddling with some dials on the console, "Would that be something you could consider? Or would it be weird, you being a Time Lord and me being…"

She shrugged helplessly, turning her gaze up to the bright column in the middle of the room. The Doctor continued to watch her, smiling fondly. He wasn't John Smith – he knew that, and so did she. But John Smith was exactly what he would be like, if he didn't have a Time Lord mind and body. The two were not so different, and the Doctor still retained all of John Smith's memories, thoughts, hopes and dreams, and, most importantly, feelings. He had tried not to love Rose, had told himself that she was just a human and he was a Time Lord, destined to live years longer than her… but John Smith had fallen in love with this girl, and so had the Doctor. It was like Donna had told him, almost ten weeks beforehand – he could give Rose a lifetime of happiness, and she could provide him with decades of it. _That's more than most people got in a lifetime_, Donna had told him.

"It wouldn't be weird," he said finally, his voice low and sincere, "It would be brilliant."

Rose's head snapped up to look at him, eyes wide and surprised and mouth slightly ajar, before her face split into a bright smile.

"Really?" she asked, voice trembling with excitement. The Doctor nodded, fighting back a similarly huge grin.

Slowly, almost too slowly, Rose got to her feet and approached the Doctor, constantly studying his face to ensure she wasn't moving too fast, or that she wasn't getting the wrong idea. He continued to gaze at her, smiling and silently assuring her, as she took his face in her hands and cast one last unsure look at him. Finally, she rose onto her tip-toes, pressing her lips to his.

The Doctor responded immediately, his mouth moving against hers, but made no move to touch her in case he frightened her. She was pregnant and hormonal, and probably still vulnerable after John. After a moment of the perfect kiss, Rose wrapped one arm around his neck, using the other hand to pull his out of his pocket and put it on her waist. Finally, the Doctor gave in fully, embracing her tightly and deepening their kiss.

After a few blissful moments, Rose pulled away, smiling widely.

"Let's go and see Donna," she said happily. The Doctor frowned.

"B-but… b-b-but…" he stammered, shaking his head until comprehension returned, "Surely it's a bit too soon to tell her?"

"I'm not going to," Rose explained, "As happy as I am about this, Doctor, I think we should take it slow. Let's wait at least until the baby is born to tell them, okay? And we shouldn't get too carried away with…"

She dragged her gaze over him, eyes sparkling lustfully. The Doctor suppressed a smirk, pleased and a bit surprised that he could elicit that response from the opposite gender – well, _any_ gender, really.

"Okay," he nodded understandingly, "We'll take it slow, and we'll adapt to each other. But I'm here, when you want me,"

The Doctor offered her a goofy grin, and Rose smiled, "I know."

* * *

"Anyone home?"

Wilfred looked up from his crossword at the sound of the familiar voice, looking opposite the table at Sylvia in confusion.

"Is that…?" he began, before halting, "Did you know she was coming?"

"I didn't," Sylvia admitted, her face splitting into a grin, "Is that you, Donna?"

A moment later, the lady herself appeared in the kitchen doorway, wrapped in a warm coat against the sudden September chill.

"Hiya, Mum," Donna beamed, "Gramps!"

Surprisingly, Sylvia beat Wilfred to the punch this time, on her feet and hugging her baby girl in record time. For so long, she had nagged Donna about getting a job and moving out, and when she had finally done so, and moved to Cardiff with Jack, Sylvia found herself missing her only child excruciatingly.

"What are you doing home?" she asked, pulling back and smoothing one of Donna's loose curls back from her face, "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but I thought you weren't coming down 'til Christmas?"

"I thought I'd surprise you," Donna laughed, kissing her grandfather, "I missed you!"

"And we missed you!" Wilfred cried, patting her hand, "Oh, you do look well, sweetheart,"

It was true. Pregnancy was being kinder to Donna than it ever had been to Sylvia – she hadn't felt ill very much at all, aside from a couple of weeks of morning sickness at around three months, and she looked wonderful. Her skin was clear and fresh-looking, her hair thick and shiny, and underneath her thick coat she hid a neat bump that many a Welsh grandmother had stopped to pat in the park or supermarket, fondly recalling their own experiences to Donna.

"Where's Jack?" Sylvia asked, peering behind her. Although Donna had explained that Captain Harkness was not the baby's father, Sylvia had warmed to him almost immediately and already doted on him like an adored son-in-law. Not only was he a _captain_, but also he had a good job and had given Donna one, as well as a home of her own. He was definitely in Sylvia's good books!

"He's just coming," Donna told them, putting her bag down and pulling off the heavy coat, revealing a long lilac tunic over black leggings, with a deep purple sash tied just above her bump, emphasizing it. Sylvia beamed and gave it an affectionate pat, before bustling away to put the kettle on.

"Do you know what you're having yet?" Wilfred asked as Donna lowered herself into the seat beside him. She shook her head, backing her high ponytail swish behind her head.

"Nah," she said, "Thought I'd keep it a surprise. Jack thinks it's going to be a boy,"

The front door slammed suddenly, and Jack's voice called out, "I picked up two strays out here!"

Donna frowned, turning in her seat just in time to see Jack usher Rose and the Doctor into the room. Her face lit up instantly.

"About time you guys reappeared!" she chastised, raising herself from the chair with some difficulty. Jack was beside her in an instant, taking her arm and helping her. Neither noticed Rose's eyes soften at the sight, her grin widening further; nor did they see the Doctor shoot a glare at his blonde companion, shaking his head.

As soon as she was on her feet, Donna pulled the Doctor into a firm hug, grinning widely, "I have _missed_ you, Spaceman!"

And she had – almost four years of constant travelling with the Doctor, and now she barely saw him. The Doctor hugged her back tightly, revealing that he had missed her just as much, "It's been a while, Earthgirl. Look at you!"

He pulled back and stared at her stomach, "Almost as bad as hers!"

He cheekily nodded at Rose, who huffed moodily. Rose was a week or two further along with Donna, although to her amusement the size of their stomachs almost matched.

"Hello, love," Donna greeted Rose, pulling her into a hug and laughing with her as they shifted around their considerable waistlines. Jack shook the Doctor's hand, and kissed Rose's head in greeting. The Doctor moved away to greet Wilfred and Sylvia, and Donna and Rose finally separated.

"How are you?" Donna asked, gesturing to Rose's belly.

"Oh, fine. Great even – over the worst of the sickness," Rose said absently, distracted by the way Jack moved closer to Donna, wrapping an arm around her and dropping a kiss to her head. In turn, Donna shot a wide, happy grin at Jack, and they looked so content in their togetherness that it took all of Rose's willpower not to grin widely and tell them what she knew about their future.

"How about you?" Rose asked. Donna informed her that she was doing well, liking her new job and surprisingly liking Cardiff, and then Rose bent down slightly, pressing her hand to Donna's bump and smiling.

"Hello, little girl," she breathed, feeling the baby kick against her hand, "It'll be our little secret for a while, eh?"

Donna glanced at Jack.

"You all right, Rose?" he asked after a second. Rose quickly snapped back up, offering them both a wide beam.

"Never better!" she said with a secretive laugh, just as Sylvia began handing out tea.

* * *

_Okay, so next chapter will be the epilogue! I did think about leaving it here, but changed my mind. The epilogue WILL be up soon, I promise you. Until then, do you think we can get to __**268**__ reviews? Thank you very much for reading! Xx_

_Just some points: _

_1) The Queen's name, _Heljä-Jung'ki_, came from glancing at a list of Finnish female names and finding _Heljä_, a short form of _Helena_. _Jung'ki_ is totally made up, so if it actually means something to any of you, it is totally coincidental! Her husband's names – _De'campfa_ is totally made up, again, but _Enar _is a Swedish name meaning _Warrior_, and _Gísli _is an Icelandic name meaning _Hostage; a captive_. The name meanings really have no role in this, but it was interesting I though! :) _

_2) The name of the Royal house, _Anzhelikadmitriev_, is actually my full name put into a Russian name generator and creating _Anzhelika Dmitriev_, which I smooshed together for fun. It might mean nothing (perhaps I found a shoddy generator :P). Is it apparent I had too much fun with this? Mmkay. _

_3) I love shippy-Rose._


	33. Epilogue

_So here it is, the last chapter! :( I can't believe it, 33 chapters and over 3 years and it's over! I'd quickly like to thank all of you who have been reading and stuck by this story, your reviews and support means a lot :) _

_This chapter goes 'back to the beginning', if you will, and I kind of stole the style from chapter 1, if you remember that far back :D _

_I really hope you enjoy, and please take a moment or two to review! :)_

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me, I begrudgingly admit.

* * *

**Human Nature**

Epilogue

_ "What about you?" _

_ Donna Noble turned her head to look at the Doctor, leant against the wall beside her and lost in thought. Around them, crowds of people milled around, preparing to teleport home from the Library they had been trapped in for so long. She had failed to find her computer husband – Lee – and, more than anything, wanted to go home, back to the Tardis, and sleep. The Doctor still didn't answer._

_ "Are you all right?" Donna pressed._

_ "I'm always all right." came the reply, joined by a wide, plastic smile. He was lying, of course; so many people on Lux's expedition to the Library had died, including a certain River Song, a woman clever enough to match the Doctor's wit. She had given her life for the Doctor, convinced that a man as brilliant as him meant more to the universe than she did, a lowly professor. _

_ "Is 'all right'…" Donna said slowly, finally gaining his full attention, "special Time Lord code for 'really not all right at all'?" _

_ "Why?" the Doctor asked, confused. Donna's lips quirked slightly, but she couldn't manage a smile._

_ "'Cos I'm 'all right', too," she breathed miserably, looking down at the ground and missing the Doctor's sympathetic expression. She had been through a lot more than him today; it felt like they had been in the Library for years._

_ The Doctor wound his arm around his best friend and pulled her into a hug, allowing her to encircle him with her arms and grip tightly onto him. They stood like that for a long moment, both allowing themselves to feel the exhaustion and emotion the Library had inflicted on them. Then the Doctor pulled away, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly._

_ "Come on," he said gently, leading her back towards the Tardis, and bed._

_ "Where shall we go next?" the Doctor asked as they walked along._

_ "I want to go to bed." Donna grumbled. The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle, causing Donna to finally crack a smile._

_ "I have an idea," he said, opening the door to his ship, "Why don't we go to the year 3081, this planet called—"_

* * *

"Rise and shine, sunshine!"

Donna Noble awoke to the feeling of being shaken. She groaned and rolled onto her back, opening her eyes blearily to see Jack Harkness leaning over her, his dark hair adorably mussed up and his blue eyes sparkling down at her.

"Morning," she smiled, stretching her arms above her head and arching her back. Jack smirked appreciatively and placed his hands either side of her, lowering himself down to plant a kiss to her lips.

"How are you today, Mrs. Harkness?" he purred against her skin, nuzzling her neck with his nose. Donna squirmed slightly, ticklish, and grinned widely.

"Never better," she told him, truthfully. Jack offered her a wide grin, before rolling away from her, laughing at her whimper of discontent. Moments later, he was back in her arms, wielding a newspaper.

"10th June 2012," he read the date, before perusing the front-page article.

Donna was hit by a wave of déjà vu, suddenly recalling the day exactly four years ago, when the Doctor had become a human. The adventure that changed everything, for both of them. Jack felt her tense against him, glancing at her.

"Any bad dreams?" he asked gently. Donna shook her head 'no'.

"I dreamt about the time the Doctor and I visited the Library," she informed him, "Right before we met the Family, and…"

"Came to present day London with the Doctor disguised as a human, and ran into me once again," Jack finished the story with a chuckle, folding up the paper and putting it aside, "Dreaming about another man on your wedding night – should I be worried?"

Donna laughed aloud and wound her arms around his neck, "You most certainly do not need to be worried; I'm all yours, Mr. Noble,"

Jack frowned at her, "No… that's not how it works."

"Yes, it is," Donna insisted, before pressing her mouth to his. Jack responded eagerly, the dispute quickly forgotten as he enjoyed having his new wife all to himself.

* * *

Somewhere far away from the newlyweds, the Tardis drifted through time and space, its pilot too distracted to direct her anywhere.

Inside, the Doctor was busy attempting to entertain the young, hungry children as they waited for their breakfast. To that end, he had happily dug an old puppet theatre out from within the Tardis, in addition to various finger puppets. As he performed a child-safe version of _Romeo and Juliet _(complete with happy ending), three beaming faces watched in awe. The oldest was the eleven-year-old Alice Herold-Harkness, Jack's daughter from a previous relationship. Alice was a pretty girl; she looked like her mother in a lot of ways – so Jack said – with a slim build and delicate features, including a slim, straight-edged nose, pink rosebud lips and wide round eyes. Her colouring, however, was all Captain Harkness, wit her ice-blue eyes and long, straight brown hair. She was quite quiet, incredibly bright and witty, and a calming influence on the younger children.

Beside her sat Donna's little girl, Helen 'Nellie' Noble. Nellie was the very image of Donna, with unruly ginger curls, a wide, cheeky grin and a loud attitude to match. She was almost the very clone of her mother, except for her eye-colour – instead of her mother's green-blue, her irises were steely gray like her biological father, Chris Parker, had had. She had found it impossible to sit quietly throughout the Doctor's production, interjecting with her critiques of her Uncle Doctor's performance, as well as accurately guessing each of the twists he had planned. (The Doctor knew that as soon as she was old enough to read Agatha Christie's books, she would be able to correctly guess who did it by the end of the first page).

Nellie sat curled around her best friend since birth, the Doctor's oldest son, Caleb Tyler. The young boy, only a few weeks older than Nellie, was riveted by the story, shushing his friend every-so-often and always winding up squabbling with her, until his dad or Alice stepped in. The Doctor couldn't help but be amused by how similar Caleb and Nellie's relationship was to his and Donna's, almost history repeating itself. They loved each other really – Nellie had gripped onto Caleb's hand all morning long, even during their brief arguments. Caleb had Rose's features, with the wide smile and slightly turned-up nose, although he had his dad's big, brown eyes and dark hair.

When Jack and Donna had announced their engagement, Rose had immediately offered to take Nellie while they went on holiday, happily offering sweet Alice a trip as well. And so, following the previous day's nuptials in Cardiff (during which the Doctor had acted as best man, and Rose as matron-of-honour), the Doctor had dropped his best friend and her new husband off on Natiann, their honeymoon location; Natiann was a sparsely populated planet, ninety percent of which was water. The Doctor owned a small island on the planet, with a quaint white cottage on it, looking over the blue sea and with a view of the planet's two suns. Donna and Jack could swim, sunbath and relax, entirely uninterrupted; perfect!

"_Doctoooor_!" came a singsong voice. Distracted, the Doctor stuck his head up over his stage, accidently scattering several puppets in the mean time.

Rose stood in the doorway, her blonde hair scraped back in a ponytail and a floury apron on over a white shirt and jeans. Endearingly, she even had flour and mix on her face. Cradled against her chest was the newest addition to their family, six-week-old Flynn. He was wearing a white-and-blue onesie given to him by Donna, his ocean-blue eyes hidden, and his tuft of dark blonde hair being smoothed down by his mother's gentle hand.

"Breakfast is ready," Rose announced, laughing as Nellie and Caleb barrelled past her, already fighting over who got the syrup first. Alice followed at a slower pace, thanking Rose politely for making breakfast and taking little Flynn from her back to the kitchen. Left alone, Rose grinned and leapt into the Doctor's arms, hugging him tightly. The Doctor gripped her tightly, dotting kisses to her hair.

"You. Are. Wonderful." he told her, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"I just made pancakes,"

"Exactly,"

Rose giggled and turned her face up to the Doctor's, smiling broadly.

"Do you think Donna and Jack are having a good time?" she asked.

"Oh, definitely," the Doctor answered immediately, "Donna was always after a holiday while we were travelling together, but we never got around to it. She'll be relishing Natiann, and Jack'll be relishing her!"

Rose's smile instantly turned cheeky, "Do you think there will be lots more little ones joining the extended family soon?"

The face the Doctor pulled was priceless, enough to cause Rose to descend into giggles.

"Come on; breakfast!" she laughed, tugging his hand and leading him towards the kitchen.

The Doctor lifted her hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to her palm.

"As soon as Flynn is a bit older, we are going to have Jack and Donna repay the favour and leave the kids with them while _we _go on holiday," he promised. The two families were very close, and the Doctor still counted Donna as his best friend – sometimes, he missed travelling with her in the Tardis, and he knew she missed it too. Then they both looked at what they had now – children, partners, and, in her case, a job – and they knew they had given it up for a good cause. That didn't mean they couldn't still adventure together when they could – the Doctor and Donna Noble, in the Tardis.

"I'd love that," Rose said sincerely, kissing him. The Doctor nuzzled his nose against hers, before lifting a hand and wiping the flour off it.

"You are such a messy cook!" he chastised gently.

"You _love _it!"

The Doctor laughed loudly as they entered the kitchen, ready to join the kids for the first meal of the day.

As they ate, the Doctor watched his lovely Rose as she smiled, joked and laughed with the little ones – she was so good with children, such a natural mother. And he loved her very much – he had been scared to admit it out loud at first, but as soon as he had held Caleb in his arms, as soon as he had seen the radiating joy on Rose's face, the Doctor knew that this was what he wanted. A family, and a lifetime with Rose, however brief it was.

Rose had been through a lot at his hands; loving and then losing the man of her dreams and father of her baby, only to have the same man standing before her again, and her child changing its DNA inside her. She had proved so accepting and resilient, and on top of adoring her, the Doctor found himself holding the greatest respect for her – this glorious human being. How the time had changed them all – Donna, Rose, and him. It had been four years, he realized, since Rose and his human counterpart John had met.

The Doctor knew that he would only have Rose for a few more decades, after which he would be left broken-hearted – _but not alone_, he thought, as he watched Caleb pull faces at Flynn. His sons; little Time Lords. And even if he was left crushed, heart-broken and without her, the Doctor thought it would all be worth it to have Rose Tyler for what time he had. He owed it to her, he owed it to himself, and, more importantly, he owed it to John Smith.

* * *

_The End._


End file.
